Black and White
by inwonderland
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn’t know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what’s this about a new Dark Lord?
1. Realisations

Title: Black and White  
  
The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.  
  
Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am merely borrowing them. Simple eh?  
  
Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard.  
  
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?  
  
Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.  
  
Anything else: If anyone really want's to know why the father left, I could email you, as it won't be revealed for ages. But only if your desperate. Please tell me in a review, I like reviews!! Please no flames, I reckon I warned you enough, but here's one more:  
  
SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!  
  
Black and White  
  
Chapter 1: Realisations  
  
'There has got to be a reason I keep throwing up,' seventeen year old Harry Potter thought, as he emptied his stomach for the fifth day in a row.  
  
"Bloody hell Harry," Seamus' soft Irish accent came playing through the Gryffindor bathroom, "Are you OK? You've thrown up, what, everyday for the past week? You should go and see Madam Pomfrey, she'll give you something that'll clear it right up." Seamus and Dean both leaned into Harry's toilet cubicle and offered their hands out to him. Harry smiled weakly, took their hands, and pulled himself from the floor of the bathroom.  
  
"I might go tomorrow Seam, if it doesn't get better, thanks," Harry replied. Dean grabbed a towel from a pile in the corner of the room and disappeared into a shower cubicle.  
  
"Ah, right you are Harry, if you think it's best," Seamus said and he climbed into the shower.  
  
Harry nodded and sighed. He wasn't in the mood for breakfast today, he'd likely regurgitate it anyway. 'No one would miss me anyway,' he thought bitterly, and he was certain of that. His friendship with Ron and Hermione was practically non-existent. It had simmered down to mere acquaintances over the last year. Ron and Hermione had finally become a couple over the holidays before seventh year, after a final near death experience with Harry, which resulted in Voldemorts demise. Being a third wheel, ignored half the time and worshipped the rest (For killing Voldemort_ were not high on Harry's list of priorities, so he distracted himself from everyone, willing himself not to be hurt. It hadn't worked.  
  
Tears threatened to over flow as Harry recalled the past few weeks, 'I don't think I've ever felt any worse, 'Harry thought as the hot water ran over his body, 'I can't believe he did that to me..... after we ... maybe it was bad and that was why. Oh God I'm paranoid. Why did he leave? I loved him so much, and he just left. Where the hell he's gone is another question. Over a bloody bridge I hope. No I don't. I love him...I thought he loved me. Apparently not. What a git. He was arrogant, snobby, a complete and utter git. I'm better off without him. Arsehole. I'm glad he's gone.' But this was a lie. Harry knew it. But he wouldn't admit it to himself. All his pent up emotions were boiling up inside of him. There was noone to talk to. Noone knew in the first place. And now Harry felt so bad he barely pulled himself out of bed in the morning. In fact the only reason he got out of bed since they broke up was to throw up in the bathroom and not on the floor of the dorm room he shared with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Ron had been made Head Boy, much to Harry's disgust.  
  
Harry threw himself into his studying for most of the year, especially since they had broken up ... 'no no can't think of him.' He'd been studying for the NEWTS which he had finished the day before last. Now during the last week of class they were learning skills deemed necessary in 'the real world'.  
  
Glancing at his watch Harry swore loudly. He'd been thinking in the shower too long. He was going to be late for Potions in seven minutes and thirty seconds. He quickly threw some trousers on, a shirt and a robe, the water from the shower slowly seeping threw the clothes. Harry inwardly cringed and cast a wandless magic spell to dry his clothes. They quickly dried and Harry felt a lot better. He quickly strode into dorm room and pulled his Potions text from his trunk and seized his wand from his unmade bed. He didn't actually need his wand, but only a select few knew of his talent for wandless magic, and Harry wanted to keep it that way. At least if it did leak out there was no Dark Lord to find out and use to his advantage any more. Harry looked at his watch again and swore again. He hurtled through the corridors (running through Nearly Headless Nick and yelling a rushed apology), pulled the dungeon door open, and found himself face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
'Shit shit shit," was all that was going through Harry's mind.  
  
"Potter," Snape sneered, "20 points from Gryffindor being late. Get in, this is one lesson you don't want to miss. No, I don't want you to miss. I don't want to be teaching mini-Potters' in 11 years. I may have to kill my self first."  
  
Harry wished he was allowed to shout at a Professor, he didn't want anything else more in the world at the moment, "Yes Sir."  
  
Harry sighed and looked around the room. Two seats. One next to Pansy, and one on his own. Harry sighed and headed to the front of the room to the seat on his own and sat down.  
  
"Today we will be brewing the Contraceptive Potion," - the room collectively blushed and Harry rolled his eyes - "You will make it properly. There is long enough left this term for you to fail numerous times, but you WILL make it correctly. Last thing I want is to be making this damn potion with your children.  
  
This potion can be taken by both men and women, as I'm sure you've been told about male pregnancy. Maybe not." Snape smirked at the horrified looks - Ron, confused looks - Hermione, she obviously hadn't come across this in any books, shocked looks - the rest of the class and Harry. Snape frowned when he came to Harry Potter. The boy wore an unreadable expression on his face. It was a mixture of anguish, confusion, disbelief and nervous.  
  
"Apparently from the looks on your faces you didn't know," Snape sneered.  
  
'What the hell?' thought Harry, 'No. That can't be - no. It's not. No way. It must be wrong. I've just got a stomach bug. Yeah. Can't be. No ...'  
  
Snape snorted and carried on, "I highly doubt that it is something any of you will experience. Male pregnancy is extremely rare. There hasn't been a documented case for over three hundred years. It is said that Merlin and Godric Gryffindor were products of male pregnancy, although it is not 100% certain, it is very likely. There has never been a girl born of male pregnancy though. It would take two very powerful wizards to invoke a pregnancy, and it always produces very powerful children. But enough. This potion is very important in later life, it is the most effective Contraceptive Potion there is. I highly recommend you use it."  
  
There was a permanent blush plastered on the cheeks of nearly every one in the room. Snape smirked at them as he swept his critical gaze across the classroom. Ron and Hermione were skilfully avoiding each others gaze, Neville was just bright red - he was dating Ginny, and Seamus, usually very crude and open in matters of sex, was a pleasant pink. Harry however was very pale, almost white.  
  
'Shite,' thought Harry 'Could I be ... no. No. I'm not that powerful. OK, maybe I am, Dumbledore said so, and he said so was ... he was powerful too... stupid git. It was once. Once. No. I'm not. It's impossible - well it's not. But..... . Shit. I'm going to the library. Shit I'm in Potions, I'll go later. Soon. I need to get this out of my head.'  
  
"Potter!" Snape bellowed, "Get on with the potion NOW. 5 points from Gryffindor for wasting time." 'There's something up with that boy... I need to find out.'  
  
'God I'm assuming the worse. It's probably just a stomach bug. Yep that's it. I hope. But I need to find out. Noone else will.... anyway, it's not true. So it doesn't matter. Yup.' Harry thought resolutely, and he began to prepare his lacewig wings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mr Potter!" a loud shrill voice interrupted Harry's daydream during the last lesson of the day. He'd got lost in his thoughts. Again. Another time in Potions - apart from at the start of the lesson - he'd been caught by Professor Snape, and he now had a detention after dinner at 7 o'clock. The Herbology teacher had been slightly more lenient when she caught him, he only lost 10 points from Gryffindor. His depressed mind kept dragging up the worst moments in his life, images he'd tried to repress.  
  
... the break up ...  
  
... being shunned and ignored by Ron ....  
  
... the first time he'd been hit by his Uncle and thrown in his cupboard ...  
  
...Voldemort taunting him before Harry killed him, once and for all ...  
  
"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall said again, loudly and disapprovingly.  
  
"Oh, sorry Professor," Harry said and looked around. His Transfiguration Professor was standing in front of him, hands on hips, her lips thin and tight.  
  
"Potter, are you all right? Do you want to visit Madam Pomfrey? Potter?!" McGonagall shouted. Harry had gone back in his trance.  
  
"Oh ... no thanks Professor. I'll just do this..." Harry said and blankly looked at the person he'd been sat next to. Ron. Fuck. They hadn't spoken for what a month? Bum.  
  
"You OK mate?" Ron said, looking at Harry appraisingly. His hair was more dishevelled than usual, his skin, normally nicely tanned, was a translucent- white colour and had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked skinnier than normal, and looked as if he could pass out or throw up any minute.  
  
"Mate? We haven't spoken for how many weeks and you have the cheek to ask me how the hell I am? You have no right. Leave me be." Harry hissed.  
  
"Fine." Ron said stiffly, "Vanishing charms, to vanish leftover food. Incantation is 'Vanishio', we use bread."  
  
"Thank you so much," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"No need to use that tone with me. I'm your Head Boy!" Ron said, his chest swelling and his Head Boy badge shining.  
  
"Christ," Harry said, "You sound like bleeding Malfoy... or Percy."  
  
"How dare you?" Ron said, standing up, "I'm nothing like him. He's gone and buggered off to his Death Eater father, I am NOTHING like Malfoy!"  
  
"You know," Harry said sneering, and he stood up, reaching his full height of 6ft tall, "You sound exactly like him. You make me sick." A wave of nausea hit Harry and his hand flew to his mouth and he fled the classroom to the nearest bathroom, leaving a startled and disgusted Ron, a stunned Professor and a lot of rather sickly Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
~*~  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
"Potter? Are you OK?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking up from her paperwork. She'd dismissed the class when Harry fled, leaving his bag of books and his wand, so when he came back to retrieve them, she could ... interrogate him.  
  
"I'm fine Professor," Harry said quietly, stressing the 'fine' in the sentence.  
  
'No, I'm not,' Harry thought, 'Can't you see, I'm drowning in a sea of darkness. People are affected by everything I do. I need to be an anonymous face in a crowd. I need people to help me, figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. But I'm Harry Potter, I don't get help. I've fulfilled my destiny now, and I don't know what to do. Everyone would be sooo much better if I disappeared of the face of the earth.'  
  
"No you're not," Professor McGonagall said critically, "Sit."  
  
Harry screwed up his nose. He really didn't want to. He needed to get to the library, really soon. Quick dinner, then the whole night in the library, to prove his theory wrong. He wasn't pregnant. Just ... a little suicidal, depressed and paranoid.  
  
"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall said loudly.  
  
"Sorry ... yeah ..." Harry muttered and slid into his chair.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you worried about after school finishes?"  
  
"No." 'Yes. I'm going home to my over-protective ex-convict godfather and his werewolf best friend/ lover, whatever. I have no prospects. I can't become an Auror. I've seen too much death for that."  
  
"What's happened between you Mr Weasley and Miss Granger?"  
  
"We ... just ... grew apart."  
  
"Grew apart?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said simply.  
  
"Right. If there is ANYTHING on your mind Potter, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thank you Professor."  
  
"You may go."  
  
Harry slid out of his chair, grabbed his wand and book bag, and fled the classroom.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry flung himself into the desk nearest to him in the library, earning him a reproving glare from Madam Pince. He sent her an apologetic glance and walked to the medical section of the library.  
  
Harry glanced along the shelf of books ... 'Magical Maladies', 'Common Wizarding Diseases', Magical Afflictions and Cures', 'Antidotes and their Cures', Aches, Breaks and Bites', 'Ye Olde Magike Diseases'. Harry pulled down a few promising titles from the shelf and sat down.  
  
Twenty minutes and three books later, all Harry had found was the following passage.  
  
"Male Pregnancy,  
  
Not much is known about the wizarding phenomenon, as there hasn't been a case since 1689. The child born from this case was killed a week after its birth. As it was born to a couple who dabbled in the Dark Arts, and as children born to male couples are well known as powerful, Light extremists killed the baby. Notable wizarding figures that were born of Male Pregnancy include Godric Gryffindor and Merlin."  
  
Harry knew all of that. Nearly. There was nothing else in the library on the subject at all. Nothing.  
  
'I'll have one last look,' Harry thought, and stood up and looked one last time through the book shelves.  
  
Sighing, he looked along the shelves and did a double take. A small, thin book at the very end of the top shelf. Pulling it out Harry glanced it over. It was very thin, probably no more than 20 pages, and very small. The cover was dark blue leather. Harry thumbed to the first page, and in elegant black calligraphy was the term, 'Male Pregnancy' by F. C. Richards. Harry's heart leaped and he practically ran back to his seat. He grabbed a bigger book to put around it - Madam Pince was giving him funny looks as it was.  
  
He turned to the first page and began to read.  
  
"Male Pregnancy - it read - is a very rare occurrence, even in the wizarding world. It is so uncommon there hasn't been a reported case for 300 years.  
  
Younger wizards are informed of the possibility, although it is not widely known. Medi-witches and wizards and Healers study Male Pregnancy in their course, learning how to recognise it,"  
  
'That's what I need,' thought Harry and he read on.  
  
"cope with it and survive it.  
  
Survival rates for Male Pregnancy are relatively high, as there are very few cases, and the cases that are reported are studied and treated by the very tip of the medical profession.  
  
A single child is all that has ever been born of a Male Pregnancy, the child always being male. Each child has been of an similar average size to children born of a male/female pregnancy."  
  
'.... I'm having a boy,' Harry thought, 'Bugger, I'm definitely having a ... baby now? God that sounds so weird. I need a charm, or a potion or something to tell me if I am pregnancy. Yep find the detection thingy, then panic.'  
  
"Male Pregnancy occurs when one mans sperm connects with another's inside the body. If the two men are powerful enough it causes a magical reaction which causes the two cells to from an embryo. The magic of the child and father grows a bag for the child to grow in place on a womb. A magical umbilical cord is grown and the child grows the same way as it would in a woman's body."  
  
'OK, well, why isn't he pregnant? We both ... yeah well.... Oh God, that's how it's born? That's gonna hurt. Shite...' Harry inwardly winced and flipped the page.  
  
"There are two methods of detecting a Male Pregnancy. The first is a potion, the ingredients and method of which are on the opposite page.  
  
The second method is a charm called the 'Detection Charm'. It can be used on both men and women. Another person casts the charm on the subject and if a white light appears then they are pregnant. The incantation is 'Pregnatio Revealious.'"  
  
'Shit, I have to tell someone. Who? Oh crap. Oh... bugger, who?  
  
Dumbledore? No he doesn't care now I've killed Voldemort.  
  
Ron and Hermione.... out of the question.  
  
Sirius and Remus? Maybe, if I am I'll have to tell them. But they'd be so disappointed in me. A single, gay father at 17? Not good. Not good at all.  
  
Seamus? Nah, I need an adult. Maybe a teacher?  
  
Madam Pomfrey? No, she's medical, she'd make me report it and it would be really big... no I want to avoid that.  
  
Professor McGonagall? God no, talking about sex to the head of my house? No. Never. Not in one million years.  
  
Where does that leave me? Sirius and Remus I suppose. . maybe it won't be so bad. They might be fine about it.  
  
Oh crap, I need to go to detention, damn Snape... hey Snape? OK, well, don't have any more lessons with him, so I can avoid him until the Graduation Feast, you know when I completely humiliate myself. He already hates me, thinks I'm mental, this is just something else to hate me for, and taunt me about.  
  
Crap, I can't believe I am even considering this. It's better than asking Sirius though, he'd know I'd had sex then, and I want to avoid that, Snape knowing is better than Sirius. OK, Snape, I better go... or I'll be late. Crap.'  
  
Harry flung his books into his bag and quickly fled the library, earning him a look from Madam Pince, and fled to the dungeons to meet his fate.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry knocked at the door to the dungeon and waited nervously, his fingernails already been bitten to the limits over the last day, he had taken to tapping his foot when he was nervous.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Opening the door, clutching his bag, Harry entered.  
  
"Potter," Snape sneered, "On time for once. You are to be crushing Stink Beetles. There is a pestle and mortar on the side. Fetch it and crush the bag of bugs that are on the front desk. Complete without magic, magic messes it up. Potter, what are you waiting for? Go!"  
  
'Oh... bugger- bugger - bugger' Harry thought as he plunged into the deep end.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Potter, is the task too hard for you to gratify?" Snape sneered, walking around to the front of the desk.  
  
"No...no...no Sir. It's just, can I ask you something?" Harry stuttered nervously.  
  
"It depends," Snape said, looking at Harry curiously, "I hold the right not to answer and deduct enough points to keep Gryffindor in minuses until next year."  
  
"Yes Sir. Could you perform this spell on me?" Harry asked quickly, blushing furiously.  
  
"And what spell would that be?" Snape said.  
  
"This one," Harry said, the blush on his pale face deepening further, if at all possible. He fiddled around in his bag and pulled out the book. He opened it to the correct page and handed it to the man in front of him.  
  
Snape looked up sharply, "Potter, why?"  
  
Harry looked at the Professor as if to say, 'I-shagged-a-bloke-isn't-it- obvious?'  
  
"I see. Potter it is highly unlikely you need this." Snape said, a sneer firmly plastered on his face.  
  
"I know, but I need to know Professor. I need to set my mind at rest. I need to know that this isn't right, and that there's another reason I am nauseous all the time, why I'm tired even though I've been sleeping 13 hours a night. I'm moody, irritable and feel completely crap. I haven't been eating and I've still put on weight." Harry all but yelled.  
  
"Potter," Snape said, "How far along do you think you are?"  
  
"Erm, a month?" Harry said, suddenly very interested in his shoes.  
  
"Potter, I will cast this, if only to get this ridiculous notion out of your pathetically small head," Snape saw Harry open his mouth and he held up his hand, "Potter, I will tell noone of this, whatever the outcome. But expect a lot of questions after, and I expect answers."  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Stand there," Snape said, pointing at a spot in front of him. Harry dropped his bag with a clatter and hurriedly stood in the spot, "Pregnatio Revealious."  
  
A shot of bright silver light shot out of Snapes wand and hit Harry in the stomach. Harry could feel the light searching his inside, then it stopped. A second later, a bright white light shot out of the centre of his stomach.  
  
"Holy shit," Harry muttered. He looked up at Snape - who clearly hadn't thought that this was to be the outcome - and saw shock. Realisation hit him as he looked into Snape's black eyes and his eyes rolled back into his head, darkness surrounded him and he met the ground, his last conscious thought being, 'Oh God, I'm pregnant.'  
  
Please Review!! No flames!!  
  
Btw, I know I should be working on my other fics, and I will update, I just needed to get this idea out of my head. Updates coming soon!! 


	2. Discussions

Title: Black and White  
  
The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.  
  
Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am merely borrowing them. Simple eh?  
  
Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard.  
  
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?  
  
Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.  
  
Anything else: Thanks at the bottom. I was amazed at the amount of reviews, 27 was it in three or four days? Sehr gut!! Sorry I'm doing a German GCSE...If anyone really want's to know why the father left, I could email you, as it won't be revealed for ages. But only if your desperate. Please tell me in a review, I like reviews!! Please no flames, I reckon I warned you enough, but here's one more:  
  
SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!  
  
Chapter 2: Discussions  
  
After Harry fainted - and Professor Snape got over the shock somewhat (helped along with a shot of firewhiskey), he was levitated to Snapes private chamber, a short distance from the dungeon. He may have been a Slytherin, but Snape gave his word that he wouldn't inform anyone else, and planned on keeping his word and wasn't going to tell on the boy... yet. People would want answers if he took the boy to the Hospital Wing, Poppy would insist on finding out why the boy fainted. No. Snape needed answers first ... and he needed to resuscitate the boy.  
  
"Enerverate!" Snape said, after he had levitated Harry onto his couch. He lowered his wand and looked over the boy. His long dark eyelashes fluttered and opened revealing emerald eyes. They looked deeply into Severus' own eyes until it clicked in Harry's head what had happened before he passed out.  
  
"Professor ..." Harry stuttered and he slowly sat up.  
  
"Potter," Snape said, "You have some explaining to do."  
  
Harry winced and nodded, "Yeah. I suppose I do. Where are we?"  
  
"My chambers," Snape answered icily and how saw Harry waiting for more information, "When you passed out I levitated you here I said noone else would find out and they won't. Yet."  
  
"God, it's true isn't it?" Harry muttered rhetorically.  
  
"Yes. May I ask if you know who the other father is?"  
  
"Sir, what kind of question is that? I'm not a slut." Harry said, his anger and voice rising.  
  
"I apologise. Do you know then?" Tears blossomed in Harry's eyes and he pulled his legs onto the couch and placed his chin onto his knees.  
  
Seeing he wasn't going to get an answer, Snape tried a different approach, "Is he at Hogwarts?" Harry sniffed and shook his head, then nodded.  
  
"Which Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"He was ... " Harry said before he buried his head in his hands and began to sob silently.  
  
"I see." Snape said, though he obviously didn't.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Harry said as he raised his red, blotchy face.  
  
"You are no longer seeing the father then?" Snape asked, as if trying to get a grip on the situation.  
  
"No we broke up after we ... " Harry sobbed and opened his eyes widely, and the buried his head in his hands again when he realised what he had just admitted to his least favourite teacher.  
  
"Oh. I see," Snape said again.  
  
"Sir, what am I going to do?" Harry asked again, desperately seeking an answer.  
  
"What did you plan on doing after Graduation?" Snape asked.  
  
"Sir ... " Harry began, "Honestly, I have no idea. I have no plans. I planned on dying before now."  
  
Snape was shocked to say the least. The boy was expecting to be DEAD by now? "What?" He asked sharply.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said simply and Snape flinched and opened his mouth, "I know, I know the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I expected him to kill me. I never expected to come out on top of this fight. I thought he was a lot more powerful than I was. Sir, I have no future planned as I didn't expect to have a future to plan for."  
  
"Oh," was all Snape had to say. Silence settled in the Potion Masters room and was only broken when Harry began to sob again.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
Sir, what am I going to do? I'm going to be a single, gay father at seventeen years old. I can't believe this has happened to me. I get myself knocked up without even realising it was even possible. Then the git buggers off and leaves me two days after. Obviously only wanted to get into the Boy-Who-Lived's trousers, be my first. Now after I shagged him, he leaves me. I'm all a fucking lone again. I can't do this, it's always me. Why did I have to be Harry-fucking-Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived? Why can't I be normal? Or normal in wizard terms anyway. Why? Because I'm me. Everything happens to me. I'm the first bloke pregnant for so fucking long, that noone probably remembers its bloody possible. It wouldn't be so bad if he was here, with me, but he left me. Honestly I feel as if I could castrate him, I hate him so much!!" Harry ranted. When he first began yelling, he started to pace the room, and as he finished he flung himself back onto the couch and began to sob again.  
  
"Potter," Snape began, "It'll be OK. Do you want me to fetch anyone?"  
  
"Sirius is gonna kill me." Harry said simply.  
  
"Don't worry Potter, I'll Floo him, and call him over. I'll stay so no blood is shed. Is that OK? Shall I call the mutt and the werewolf?" Snape asked, managing to sound vaguely concerned and still be sarcastic and rude at the same time.  
  
Harry scowled but nodded, "They'll probably kill you first. Sirius'll blame you for making me cry or something." Harry said, a small smile playing at his lips.  
  
"I have no doubt about that," Snape said wryly, "Where do I Floo?"  
  
"Oh erm, Black Cottage," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Right. Stay there. Don't touch anything. The only Floo attached fireplace is in my room. I will return in a minute."  
  
"Thank you Sir," Harry said, and Snape swiftly walked into the door on the right.  
  
"Black Cottage." (Harry heard.)  
  
"Hello ... what the ... Moony?! Snape!!"  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors..." (Harry scowled and stood up.)  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Black, your godson needs you."  
  
"What did you do? If you've hurt him, I swear to God ... "  
  
"Shut up you imbecile. He is fine. I think. He needs to speak to you. Bring the werewolf."  
  
"Fine. There in a minute." (Harry began to get nervous, and a silent tear fell down his cheek.)  
  
"Bloody Gryffindors ... "Snape muttered again. He stood away from the fireplace and waited. A minute later Sirius and Remus burst out of Snapes room, Snape followed slowly.  
  
Sirius took one look at Harry, who was standing in front of him, and took a step forwards. Before he could do more, Harry ran forwards ad pounced on him. He flung his arms around Sirius' neck and began to sob hysterically.  
  
"Ssh! Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius soothed and he steered Harry and himself over to the couch to sit down.  
  
Snape sighed, and Remus looked at him sharply.  
  
"You know. What's wrong with him?" At this Sirius looked up, but it made Harry cry harder.  
  
"God, I need a drink. Black Lupin? You'll need it," Snape said and without waiting for an answer, swept over to the drinks cabinet and poured out a shot of whiskey for each of them.  
  
"You think Harry can have one?" Sirius asked, "Might calm him down," he explained.  
  
Suprisingly, Snape snorted. He downed his drink, poured himself another and sat in a chair near Sirius and Harry. Remus sat in one opposite Snape and fumbled with his glass.  
  
"What?" Remus finally asked.  
  
"Potter, you want to tell them or shall I?" Snape asked, looking at the mop of messy raven hair that was rested on Sirius shoulder. Harry looked up and his eyes pleaded with Snape and he sniffed at him.  
  
"Fine," Snape agreed, "The reason I will not give Mr Potter a drink, and why he is crying is this. He's pregnant."  
  
This had exactly the reaction Harry and Snape had envisioned. Sirius jumped up, sending Harry flying onto the floor, and began to yell at Snape. He had the idea that HE was the father. Remus went white and dropped his glass. It smashed with a loud bang, and whiskey leaked all over the floor. Then he noticed Harry on the floor, and rushed to help him up. Sirius and Snape hadn't noticed them being too busy yelling at each other. Remus pulled Harry onto the couch and cradled his head in his hands and looked into his eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"Is it true?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Yes," Harry whispered and nodded his head slightly. Remus pulled him into a tight hug and Harry dipped his head into the curve on Remus' shoulder. Then he asked something else, "Who's the father?"  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll hate me even more," Harry sniffed, his voice muffled by Remus' robes.  
  
"Harry," Remus said intensely, "We don't hate you. We could never hate you. We are just - a - little ... shocked. Sirius is dealing with it. This is how he does it. He gets mad, breaks something," - there was a loud crash from the vague direction of Sirius - "and then he accepts it. He'll be fine. You'll be fine. We don't hate you, we're gonna help you through this."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked weakly, raising his head and looking at Remus through tear smudged eyes.  
  
"Yes," Remus said simply, "How far along are you?"  
  
"One month," Harry said. To Remus he sounded vaguely proud as he talked of his child.  
  
Remus nodded, "How long have you known?"  
  
Harry sat up fully and pulled up his sleeve. He squinted at his watch and announced, "Twenty three minutes."  
  
Remus chuckled quietly, "I see. How long have you suspected you were ..."  
  
"Pregnant?" Harry suggested happily, "Since Potions this morning. We made the Contraceptive Potion. Snape said both men and women could take it, so we were all like what? He explained it was possible. Noone else knew. I didn't know men could be pregnant til then. But, it all fitted. I had morning sickness, I was tired all the time and I had put on weight. When I found out it was possible, I had to know. I never expected it to be positive. All I wanted to do was put that possibility to the back of my mind. So, I nicked a book from the library and asked Snape in my detention if he could perform it on me. Then I fainted." Harry blushed slightly and Remus smiled.  
  
"Why Severus?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't really know. Temporary moment of insanity? Erm ... well I suppose I thought he'd understand. He did. I couldn't go to you in case it was false, then you'd know I'd..." Harry blushed.  
  
"I see," Remus chuckled.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"Me? Not really. I wish you had trusted us enough to come to us, but no. Sirius looks slightly agitated now, but Severus has body binded him now. You can explain further." Remus beamed.  
  
Harry sniffed and more tears fell, "Thank you. Moony, I'm so scared." Harry flung his arms around the werewolves' neck and cried again.  
  
Snape released a furious Sirius from his binds and made him promise to be calm. Sirius reluctantly agreed and sat next to Harry and Remus on the couch. He shot Remus a pleading and apologetic look, which was replied with a 'be-nice' look from the werewolf himself. Remus plied Harry away from his neck and slowly turned him around to Sirius. He immediately took his position and soon began to soothe the distraught boy. Remus stood up and walked over to where Snape was standing - the liqueur cabinet. He had another drink in his hand, which he regularly took sips from, and his face wore an almost pitying expression.  
  
"Remus spoke in a low whisper, "Do you know who the other father is?"  
  
Snape looked at Remus, sighed and replied, "No. I got it out of Sirius' head that it wasn't me. Harry told me before that he's been at Hogwarts. But that doesn't really narrow it down. It could be an old Quidditch Team mate, Prefect, student, anyone really. I have my suspicions, but that is all they are."  
  
Remus nodded, "I dare say we'll find out soon enough though. He may return, or when it's born, it may look like him. We may be able to tell from that. Or Harry may give in and tell us eventually."  
  
"I highly doubt that. Look at him. He isn't going to tell and it's illegal to give Veritaserum to people who are pregnant. Harms the foetus," Snape said calmly.  
  
"Oh ..." was all Remus had to say, "You considered it then?" He smirked.  
  
"Of course," Snape said wryly, "I'm curious. Could have been a Slytherin."  
  
"Really?" Remus said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows at the 'Slytherin' suggestion.  
  
"He's scared," Snape said abruptly after a couple of minutes of silence, apart from Harry's sobs, which were growing quieter.  
  
"I know," Remus said softly, "He'll be fine though. He always is. He'll be OK."  
  
"Will he though?" Snape asked critically, "He has no plans for after school. He told me. He never expected to live this long for God's sake. He expected Voldemort to kill him. He's not talking to Weasley and Granger, or his fan club only Finnigan and Thomas. Now I think about it, he rarely comes to breakfast . . . or lunch if I recall correctly. He's completely cut himself off. Studying I believe, he's actually doing well in Potions, loathe I admit it."  
  
"What?" Remus asked sharply.  
  
"Talk to the boy. The Headmaster will let you stay. But I believe more answers are due yes?"  
  
Remus nodded and looked down at Harry. He had calmed down and was simply holding Sirius, who on the other hand was looking distinctly pissed, still mad and wanting answers. Snape sat down in an armchair and waited for Remus to speak.  
  
"Harry," Remus said reluctantly, "We need to talk."  
  
Harry withdrew from the embrace and sat back against the couch. He pulled an emerald cushion from behind him and placed it on his lap, hugging it close. Then he nodded, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who's the father?" Sirius immediately demanded.  
  
Harry sighed, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Look, I'm not telling you yet. Maybe not ever. I'll tell you about our... situation though. OK?" Harry compromised hopefully.  
  
"I suppose," Sirius said reluctantly.  
  
"OK," Harry said and he stood up and began to slowly walk up and down the corridors, the three men in the room following his every movement, "He ... we never used to like each other. Before the thing with Voldemort, our rows and dislike had simmered down, but afterwards, it completely stopped. I felt ... incomplete without our rows to be honest. But it didn't really bother me, but then, at Halloween, he apologised. It was expected of us not to talk in public or be seen so we weren't. We became friends, best friends then more ... just before Christmas. We were together six months before we ..." Harry blushed and everyone got the picture, "But them he stopped talking to me. He was acting very strangely, then he dumped me. Two days later he disappeared. I haven't seen him since."  
  
"Was it a Slytherin?" Snape asked curiously. Harry said nothing, but his blush deepened. Snape smirked and Sirius shot Remus a look.  
  
"Harry ..." Sirius whined.  
  
"What?" Harry shot back defensively.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Sirius said innocently.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Harry, look I know this is embarrassing, I know you probably want me dead, but why didn't you use protection?" Sirius begged.  
  
'Like you and Moony do,' Harry thought, 'Take your own advice mate.'  
  
"Sirius, I only found out it was possible for me to have a child this morning, never mind a bloody month ago. I probably would of if I even had an inkling about it ... and there's all that spur of the moment crap."  
  
'Take that, you'll blush now!!' Harry thought.  
  
Sirius blushed, "Harry!!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Harry muttered, 'Not.'  
  
"Well, we need to tell people. Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore ..."  
  
"No!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Noone can know, please. I can't take it Sirius. It's always me. Bloody Rita Skeeter'll reckon it's a publicity stunt know Voldemort has gone. Please!!" Harry begged.  
  
"Harry its not something we can hide We need professional help," Sirius whined.  
  
"Sirius, no! It's my child, my body, I'll decide. I don't want anyone to know. I don't care if I have to move to America or something and change my appearance, noone can know!!" Harry insisted.  
  
"But, we need a Medi-witch Harry, we need help." Sirius said.  
  
"Excuse me," Snape said, "But I believe I can help there."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked wearily.  
  
"I said I may be able to help."  
  
"Snape, stop talking in riddles, I have a headache," moaned Sirius.  
  
"I trained to be a Healer, before I realised Potions was my forte. Then I got my Masters in Potions." Snape said reluctantly.  
  
"Really?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes." Snape said reluctantly.  
  
"So you'll help?" Harry piped up.  
  
"If you so wish." Snape nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much. I knew there was a reason you were my favourite teacher," Harry said happily. Snape and Sirius snorted and Sirius spoke again.  
  
"But why don't you want people to know Harry? There has to be another reason?"  
  
"I can't handle it. The last few months have been hell Sirius, the worst of my life. Worse than the ten years locked in the Dursleys cupboard, worse than when the whole school thought I was the heir of Slytherin, worse than when Ron has been jealous of the damn scar on my head. It'll be sooo much worse. I'll be pointed at, people will be prying into my life all the time. I've had enough of it. And the other father will be found out. I can see the headlines now! 'Boy Who Lived Gay! Pregnant with Unknown Father's Child! Turn to page fricking four for our suggestions, five for photos, and six for how much danger he's in!"  
  
"Harry, your blowing this out of proportion!" Sirius exclaimed weakly, even though he knew it was true.  
  
"No I'm not. Anymore questions?" Harry snapped.  
  
"But ... what ... I'm ... Harry ..." Sirius whined.  
  
"Sirius please, I'll think about it OK? But not yet." Harry said.  
  
"Fine, you know how this is all gonna happen right?" Sirius winced.  
  
"I'm tired ... " Harry yawned an stretched, his back cracking.  
  
"You know right?" Remus persisted.  
  
"Yes," Harry sighed, "I charm will turn my bottom half into a girl so I can give birth. It's going to hurt like hell. Can I go to bed? We can talk tomorrow, your staying right?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Yes, Harry go. See you tomorrow. Sleep properly, maybe eat something?"  
  
"Whatever, I'll only throw it up," he muttered, "Night Sirius, Remus. Thank you everyone, night.... Professor Snape." Harry said and he walked out of the chambers, yawning.  
  
~*~  
  
Walking back to Gryffindor tower, Harry wiped his eyes dry and thought over what had happened. To say he was surprised at the reactions was an understatement.  
  
'That was ... unexpected,' Harry thought, 'I thought Sirius would be worse than that. I never expected Snape to be so ... nice, and offer to help. Oh, shit, better not spread that, it'll spoil his reputation. Ah screw that, noone would believe me anyways.  
  
I can't believe it. It's a dream, right? I'm gonna wake up in a minute, it's all one crappy dream. One crap ... ow, maybe not. Mental note, don't pinch, it hurts.  
  
I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. A child. My baby. Mine. A boy it said. A son. It's all going to be OK. I won't be alone anymore. I've got a baby. My baby. No one can or will take him away from me. Never.'  
  
"Oi, Harry mate, you OK?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Er, you've been standing in front of the portrait for like two and a half minutes, not saying anything," the voice answered.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yep. ME. You OK?" Look like you been crying..." Seamus said matter-of- factly and clasped a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry blushed, "Yeah, I'm OK now, been talking to Sirius and Remus."  
  
"Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yep, ex-convict, mass murderer, ecetera, ecetera, ecetera. I can introduce you if I like."  
  
"Er..."  
  
"Going in then?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You got the password?"  
  
"Right. I take it you don't? It's Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"Obvious ent it? Slytherins could guess that."  
  
"It's Rons."  
  
"Oh. That explains it." The Fat Lady swung forwards and Harry and Seamus walked into the Common Room. There was a lot of noise and people and was just too busy, and Harry was feeling ill and tired.  
  
"Look, Seam, I'm gonna go to bed OK?"  
  
"Harry, it's only half eight." Seamus exclaimed.  
  
"I'm knackered. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Aye. Night Harry."  
  
Harry smiled gratefully and fled to the Gryffindor dorms. The room was empty... except for Trevor on Nevilles bed. Harry shrugged his robes off and discarded the rest of his clothes on the floor. Clad only in his boxers, Harry flung himself on his bed and drew his curtains.  
  
He leant against his headboard, pulled his quilt back, and looked at his stomach. It didn't really look much different. He supposed his stomach muscles were a bit looser and there was a slight bump. He ran his hand over his stomach and rested it on the bump. He sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly, for once his dreams only full of pleasant dreams and thoughts instead of visions, nightmares and flash backs of the night Ron and Hermione almost died, Voldemort died and a part of Harry died, that was revived the moment Harry knew he was bringing new life to the earth.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
crazy-lil-nae-nae, TeamExtremeGurl, Mon2, Flying High, ray, momma-dar, Kynight, Olivia, elusive, Jitz, Nessa Tasatir, justxme.  
  
FawkesRises: Ah, my first reviewer, thank you. I love mpregs too, so I thought I'd add mine to the collection!  
  
Space Faerie: Hope you got my email, and it was helpful. Mmm someone else thought it was Snape too ^ Sirius. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
athenakitty: Yup, he's ill, there's a Contraceptive Potion, McGonagalls concerned, Harry will keep it... and you'll have to keep guessing!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Miss Lesley: Lol!! You are very accurate in the father leaving him being not his choice, very accurate!! It would be hilarious if they were both pregnant, but not in this fic... although I considered it!! I'm glad you like, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Rocky235: I'm glad you like it. I didn't used to like slash either, but its grown on me, as you can tell. Thank you for reading it, even though you a your doubts.  
  
RilieDeAnnPotter5569: You are correct! It's him!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
The Shadow Bandit: OMG!! I love your story sooo much, its so fantastic, thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Princess Bratty: He will be back, I'm not sure when really but he will! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
sapphire-wolf1: Yup, quirky that's me!! Thanks im glad you enjoyed it, thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wanderingwolf: of course!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SailorBaby16: If you gimme your email I'll tell you!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Arch-Nemesis: There is more to the break up than revealed so far. Harry was just scared about Sirius' reaction, but it's all OK now. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Sarah: you gave me a lot to think about, thanks, I think the charm mentioned in this chapter should cover it all. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
EC-Chan: I know it was a bit obvious, but I couldn't resist!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mikee: Nope it's not Snape, its another Slytherin... thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cheers to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it, please review again!! 


	3. Leaving Feast

Title: Black and White  
  
The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.  
  
Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am merely borrowing them. Simple eh?  
  
Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard.  
  
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?  
  
Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.  
  
Anything else: If anyone really want's to know why the father left, I could email you, as it won't be revealed for ages. But only if your desperate. Please tell me in a review, I like reviews!! Please no flames, I reckon I warned you enough, but here's one more:  
  
SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!  
  
Black and White  
  
Chapter 3: Leaving Feast  
  
The last two days of school in Harry's opinion, blowed. He'd thrown up twice the day after Snape, Sirius and Remus found out. Once in the Gryffindor bathroom in the morning and another time in the corridor. Fortunately or unfortunately - Harry was unsure as Professor Snape had seen, and he was now drinking foul potions - ("Sir why do these taste so bad? I mean you're a Potions Master, surely you can do something about the taste." "5 points form Gryffindor Potter.") - but at least he hadn't thrown up since.  
  
Seamus was getting suspicious - there was no way he'd guess, but he knew something was up. Dean and Neville on the other hand were just happy they weren't waking up to and showering to Harry retching.  
  
Ron was still not talking to him at all, but Harry considered this a blessing. Hermione wasn't speaking to him either, but neither were a few other people, people Ron and Hermione, as Head Boy and Girl had influence over. Mostly First Years though,  
  
He'd still been blanking out in classes, still not quite believing what was happening to him. Professors were just thinking he was worrying about what he was going to do after school. Plus he was the Boy Who Lived, saviour of the Wizarding World, the only teacher who dared to take points off him was Snape, and he had no classes left with him.  
  
Remus and Sirius were still at Hogwarts, Remus helping in DADA classes and Sirius was... being Sirius. Bugging Snape, stalking Harry and asking who the father was, scaring the other students ('He was a mental ex-convict right? He couldn't have a little fun with that?' he had protested to Remus when he had been chastised.) and dying the Slytherins hair, were all a major part of Sirius' day. The last thing Harry had been fretting over was the Graduation speech he had to prepare. He, Hermione and Ron all had to speak, and all he had was,  
  
Greetings Ladies, Gentlemen, students and Professors,  
  
I have been asked to speak about my years at Hogwarts so I'll be  
honest, they were crap. Every year I've been bloody hounded by the  
press and an evil madman out for my blood. It's fucking crap. Now the  
bastard is gone, so you can all sod off - actually there are three  
people who this doesn't count to, but, hell I'm quite glad I'm  
leaving. So, fuck you!  
  
He didn't think this was going to be acceptable, so he still needed to write a proper version. Harry didn't personally see anything wrong with his first version but Seamus apparently told him it might not be fitting to present in front of the headmaster, Harry had said that, "The Headmaster can screw himself."  
  
Seamus simply snorted and said, "Whatever you say Harry, whatever you say."  
  
So Harry still had no speech and he was due to give it in two hours and thirty six minutes ... thirty five minutes.  
  
'Crap' thought Harry, and subconsciously his hand drifted to his stomach and he began to rub his stomach in circles.  
  
Harry didn't hear the door open, and Sirius and Remus enter. To them Harry looked peaceful. He was sitting at the desk in his dorm, leaning back on his chair. His eyes were closed and his robes were open. His hand was under his shirt, rubbing in circles, his unborn child.  
  
Sirius coughed and Harry opened his eyes and tried to get up, forgetting he was leaning back on his chair. He fell forwards and landed on his hands and knees.  
  
"Shit!" He yelled as he fell.  
  
"Language," Remus said as Sirius helped him up.  
  
Harry simply smirked and smoothed down his robes.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Remus asked and Sirius sat happily at Harry's desk and began looking through the drafts of his speech.  
  
"OK. I'm not nauseous anymore. Always good." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Harry?" Sirius interrupted, "Where's your speech?"  
  
Harry frowned and sorted through the sheets of parchment. He came to one and offered it to Sirius, "Here."  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked a second later.  
  
"What? It's truthful."  
  
"Let me see," Remus said and took the offered sheet from Sirius.  
  
"Ah," he said as he finished it, "It's ... you know, interesting Harry."  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Harry said defensively.  
  
"Er..." Remus said, unsure of what to say so he wouldn't upset the boy. A pregnant boy at that.  
  
"Too short, and you can't swear." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll make it up as I go along. It'll be better, on the spur of the moment and all that." Harry reasoned.  
  
Remus coughed and blushed, obviously remembering the conversation where this had come up previously. He glanced at Harry and saw a simply amused look, and a grin appearing on his face.  
  
"I remember," Harry said wickedly, "I was telling you I slept with the father of my child on the spur of the moment."  
  
Sirius' eyes widened and he blushed as well, "Too much information Harry, too much information."  
  
Harry smirked, "You gonna stay here all day or you gonna let me at least attempt another version of my speech?"  
  
"Harry, there are subtler ways of asking us to leave," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, 'piss off'," Harry said.  
  
"Harry ..."  
  
"Yeah, I know language," Harry sighed.  
  
"See you later Harry," Remus and Sirius said, and Sirius stuck his head back in the room.  
  
"You wanna tell me the father Harry?"  
  
"No." Harry said simply, "Bye Sirius."  
  
Harry sat back at his desk and closed his eyes. He heard the door click closed and thought, 'Now all I have to do is write my speech.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was nervous. Harry was very nervous. He was actually feeling nauseous, from nerves rather than morning sickness, which had plagued him for over a week.  
  
He was sitting between Sally Anne Perks, a blonde Hufflepuff who talked a lot, and who was very excited to sit next to the Harry Potter, who apparently was, 'a total inspiration to everyone ... not to mention drop dead gorgeous,' and Dean Thomas, who rolled his eyes as Harry repeatedly said 'yes', 'of course,' and 'oh I agree,' to the very perky Sally Anne, who had kindly told Harry to call her Sal. They along with the many other leaving seventh years were sitting in a very long alphabetical line at the front of the hall with the teachers at a table to the side. On the other side of the hell was a podium with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick (the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and the Heads of the Houses) seated next to it. And of course in front of everyone, were the parents, family and friends of the Leaving Seventh Years.  
  
Harry cast an appraising eye over the audience, looking for faces he recognised. He saw a sea of redheads at the very front of the audience, everyone being there, including Fred and George complete with lime green dragon scale jackets, and minus Percy who had been killed at the Final Battle. Near them was a couple Harry vaguely recognised from the train station as Hermiones parents, and another couple he knew to be Seamus' parents.  
  
"Harry look, my parents are here, do you think you could wave? Sally Anne asked breathlessly, and waved at her parents. Harry shot her a 'you are mental' look - which she didn't see - and saw Dean sniggering out of the corner of his eye. He raised his hand and waggled his fingers. He looked at the Great Hall doors which had just opened, and saw Remus and Sirius walking in ... well they were more running really, they were late, as Sirius normally was. Sirius and Remus hurried to their seats, conveniently in the middle of the block of seats, so they began to pick and push through the crowd. Fortunately, Sirius and Remus' reputations (insane Azkaban escapee and werewolf) preceded them and many people moved out of the way of the two men.  
  
Harry sniggered. Sally Anne was currently waving at someone else so he reached and pinched Dean on the back of the neck.  
  
"Ow!" he hissed.  
  
"Ssh!" Harry insisted, "Watch this ..."  
  
Dean nodded and watched.  
  
"Hey, look my guardians have arrived!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ooh, where?" Sally Anne squealed.  
  
Harry raised his hand and waved at Sirius and Remus, who probably due to Sirius' mental grinning, had very few people around them, all of them having shuffled their seats away.  
  
"Is that?" Sally Anne whispered.  
  
"What?" Harry whispered innocently.  
  
"Sirius Black?" she whispered back, very quietly as if he might hear her and come up and ... kill her or something.  
  
"Yeah, you want me to introduce you?" he asked and he and Dean watched as a terrified look came over her face. Deab struggled to keep his chuckles silent, while Harry just kept a straight face, actually insulted. He'd been planing on pretending, but did she have to look so disgusted? The man was innocent, he'd been in hell for 12 years under false pretences. He was perfectly sane ... OK, maybe not fully sane, he was a bit weird, but he'd been reliably informed (Remus) that he'd always been like that - funny, quirky, Sirius.  
  
"Er ... " she muttered,  
  
"What?" Harry snapped stonily.  
  
"Is ... he's ..." Sally said weakly.  
  
"He's great. He was falsely imprisoned for years. He was betrayed by one of his best friends, and he survived. He is practically my father, so if you have a problem with him you have a problem with me." Harry hissed under his breath.  
  
'Where the fuck did that come from?' Harry though, 'Must be hormones. I didn't expect mood swings yet ... I wonder when the baby will start to kick ... hmmm ... why can't men have girls? I mean, well it said that men only had single boys, that doesn't mean it's not possible right?' Harry inwardly snorted, 'I'll probably have twin girls for just thinking that ...'  
  
"Harry?" Dean whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's starting."  
  
So it was. Professor Dumbledore - dressed in a deep purple robe and hat with silver stars on - was standing from his table with the Heads of Houses. With a staggering grace and slowness he walked up to the podium in the centre of the hall and cast a Sonorous Charm around it. He took a second to gaze over his audience and another to sweep his gaze over the waiting Seventh Years before he turned to the front to begin.  
  
"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, students and staff. Welcome to our Leaving Classes' presentation evening.  
  
This is a class that has seen so much through their years here. They have see and survived the second rising of Lord Voldemort, the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, the very first Azkaban escapee - "  
  
"Hey ... "  
  
"I do apologise Mr Black."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
'God Sirius, embarrass me even more why don't you?'  
  
"They have seen a Triwizard Tournament, and have the Fourth Champion ad Winner amongst them. They have see and experienced the lure of the Dark Side, and everyone you see here tonight has resisted it, at great risk to their own lives. They have seen a great deal in their short years here. But that of course is not all. There have been Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade weekends. Detentions in the Forbidden Forest, sneaking around after hours and trips to the kitchens are all well practised traits of this class. Tonight we will present the Leaving Certificates, having our designated speeches and finally our famous Leaving Feast.  
  
Now Professor McGonagall will call out each of you and you will each receive a certificate of the completion of your education. Thank you."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was applauded and he stood down. He stood next to the podium, on the left of Professor McGonagall and the Heads of Houses stood next to him. Dumbledore first in the line, conjured a stack of scrolls and McGonagall began.  
  
"Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff."  
  
A short girl stood from her chair and walked to Dumbledore. She took the scroll from him and shook his hand. She did this each in turn with Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall and she sat back down.  
  
"Susan Bones, Hufflepuff."  
  
The process started again and carried on seamlessly until,  
  
"Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione stood up and walked to Dumbledore who handed her her scroll. Then she burst into tears and was hurried along the line by Snape who sneered at her. She sat down next to Anthony Goldstein and Daphne Greengrass. Anthony, a Ravenclaw patted her awkwardly on the back and tried to stop her crying, whereas Daphne, a Slytherin, just looked at Hermione with barely a glance and laughter in her eyes and stood up for her turn. Harry repressed a snort at Hermiones antics and waited. It was nearing his turn.  
  
"Harry Potter, Gryffindor."  
  
'Crap' thought Harry and he stood up. The crowd was different now. Oh ... they were mostly wizards and witches who weren't used to seeing him on a daily basis, which meant they were all very excited to be seeing Harry leaving. But Harry didn't want to be seen so he simply ignored them and walked up to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry walked up to Dumbledore, the eyes of the audience painfully boring into him and following him as he walked. As if feeling threatened Harry placed his hand on his stomach and stood before the Headmaster. The scroll was handed to him and he shook his hand.  
  
"Harry my boy, I'm very proud of you," Dumbledore said, a smile apparent on his face. Harry smiled weakly and moved onto the next - Professor Snape. He stuck out his hand, holding the scroll flat against his stomach with his hand. Snape briefly touched Harry's palm before his hand flickered down to Harry's stomach. Snape muttered quietly, "Hand Potter."  
  
Harry moved his and away and it fell loosely to his side, clutching the scroll, before he moved to shake the other hands awaiting him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. A delightful speech. Now we are to have our guest speaker, Mr Harry Potter, speak. But first I wish to say a few words about this extraordinary young man amongst us.  
  
Harry here has seen and done more for our world than most, if not all here. I'm sure everyone here knows his story, it is one that will be told for many generations to come. Harry has fulfilled the world's expectations of him, at no obligation. He did not have to save us all, and I'm sure, I know it has been difficult for him. In dark times he has been our beacon of light, a figure head for the cause of the light, and now he has put an end to this era of darkness.  
  
Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, and I know the world is thankful to him for doing so. No longer do people hide in their homes, under fear of an attack, no longer will people be afraid of their bloodlines. We should be very grateful to him, for he has sacrificed a great deal, a normal life, his privacy, and people that have been close to him. Please give a hand for Mr Harry Potter." Dumbledore said with a flourish and the hall began to thunder applause.  
  
Straining hard to keep the blush off his face, Harry slowly stood from his seat, and felt Deans hand on his arm, silently wishing him luck. He walked carefully over to the podium, keeping his dark head bent until he was ready to speak.  
  
'Shit!' he thought as he walked up to the vacated podium, 'I should have prepared better. I mean I only worked on it for a minute or two. Oh my God. I'm going to die. Please let the floor open up and swallow me! OK, it's not gonna work, I'm going to do this. I can do this, a nice speech, nice, I can be inspiring, and all the other crap you're supposed to do when you do a speech like this. I can do this. OK, now ...'  
  
Harry took a deep breath and raised his head. Sirius and Remus looked on proudly at the boy, they had a hand in raising. He was confident, a fine young man. He was a lightness in darkness, a powerful wizard. No he was more than that, he was possibly the most powerful wizard of the time. He was so wise for his years, so innocent and naïve.... OK maybe not innocent he was pregnant, but through all he had seen he still had a youthful quality about him. He was smart, cheeky and full of sparkling conversation and ideas when he wasn't pissed off. He was cunning and brave, noble and honest, and a pleasure to be around. To say Sirius was proud of this handsome young man was an understatement, he was so much more. Remus and Sirius watched as Harry finally looked up, revealing all seeing emerald orbs, and his scar. His ebony hair was haphazard as usual, although longer than he usually wore it. His cheeks hand a healthy glow and he looked happy and confident, whereas in reality he was as nervous as hell.  
  
'OK, OK, Sirius and Remus are there. I'll concentrate on them. Yep, OK, OK, OK...'  
  
"Good evening ladies, gentlemen, staff an my fellow students. When I was asked to do this speech, I honestly didn't know what to say. My years here at Hogwarts have been... there are no words to describe.  
  
I was so enthralled when I arrived here, young and hopelessly oblivious, and found out who I was. I'd been a wizard only days and I'd already had politics thrust upon me, and I'd chosen my side and formed my prejudices, which I bitterly regret. At the Sorting, or just before I found myself worrying that the hat had made a mistake, and it would decide I wasn't a wizard at all, and I'd have to get back on the train. Instead I found myself fighting the hat against being placed in Slytherin. I believed all Slytherins were evil, as all Slytherins I had met so far were pretty horrid. I know now that that is not the case, as should you, as we see students here from the house we all are prejudice against, and we have students lost to the Dark from all houses in all the years of Hogwarts. Only two people knew of the hats wish to place me in Slytherin, and for years I have strived not to be compared to Tom Riddle, whether it be in looks, traits or personality. Now, seven years later I can say I am like him, but I did not allow power to consume me, and I never will.  
  
My years at Hogwarts have been the best of my life. I made the best friends of my life here, and although things are changing, we're changing, I hope we will still remain as one. A class almost fully against Voldemort, and one that has survived his reign.  
  
What am I going to miss? I'll miss everything. Being berated and yelled at in Potions, a class I barely scraped by in. I counted. I blew up 34 cauldrons over my years, only beaten by one other. What can I say Potions has and never will be my best subject as can be see by the number of hours I spent in detention, scrubbing cauldrons with my toothbrush, or alphabetising ingredients. I would also like to take a minute to note that I never taken anything personally from the store cupboard, contrary to popular belief. Although I and my friends did brew Polyjuice Potion when we were 12, but that's besides the point.  
  
I'm going to miss Quidditch and the freedom it gives me, although not the hours I have spent in the Hospital Wing because of it. Personally I thought I should of had a private bed, I spent so much time in there, but never mind. I can remember being told as a 12 year old to catch the Snitch or die trying. I believe that was the game I had all the bones removed from my arm, by a DADA Professor.  
  
I'm going to miss staying up til three in the morning with the boys in my dorm and finishing forgotten Transfiguration homework, or God forbid Potions. I'm going to miss predicting my own death in Divination, or at least the prospect and memory of it. By the time I gave it up I was running out of ways to die anyway. I'm going to miss solving things around the school, where the Philosophers Stone was, where the Chamber of Secrets was and what a basilisk was doing in the pipes, what really happened between Pettigrew and Sirius, and of course the Tri-Wizard Tournament clues. I'll miss wandering around after hours in my cloak, and even getting caught. I'll miss sneaking into the Forbidden Forest and meeting Acromantulas one of whom I'm reliably informed is called Aragog. I'll miss Fluffy, Fang, and the other animals we met in Care Of Magical Creatures, like Buckbeak, who I admit I helped escape.  
  
I spent the best years of my life here, and honest to God I don't want to leave. Bot I know we all need to move on, and start new phases of our lives. To start jobs, get married ... have children and be sitting here in 20 years time.  
  
Now we need to enjoy life. There is no darkness over our heads, there is no fear, we are all free.  
  
Thank you everyone and good night." Harry smiled at the audience before he sat down, blushing from the tremendous amount of applause he had received/ Harry had the ability to capture the attention of any room, including one with Sirius Black in it. As he leant back, Dumbledore began to speak again, and Dean clapped him on the back and grinned.  
  
"Great speech mate," he said quietly.  
  
Sally Anne sniffed, her having shed several tears - for some unknown reason.  
  
"That was a lovely speech. Made me cry see," she said.  
  
'Hufflepuffs' thought Harry.  
  
TBC ...  
  
TeamExtremeGurl, Rocky235, NeverEndingQuest, Space Faerie, Magi Vixen (Yup!!), rian, Lady S, Launigsiae (Yep, congrats!), FawkesRises, pink-fogg.  
  
Kynight - All will be revealed my friend.... all will be revealed. Oh and thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Arch-Nemesis - I emailed you right? I can't remember I'm sorry. If you still wanna know and I haven't emailed you leave you email addy in the review - hint hint. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
RilieDeAnnPotter5569 - Sirius is pretty tolerant isn't he? Hmm ... maybe I can change that a little bit in future chapters. I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Amaly Malfoy - I tried to translate it I really did, but thanks for reading anyways!!  
  
Mikee - Yup that's the other father! I'm not sure if he'll reconcile with them yet. I haven't decided. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mon2 - Twins what an interesting concept. One that has been in my head the whole time. But I'm not confirming it, I may change my mind!! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Please review, I love reviews, I live on them. Plus I got 27 for my first chapter and only 16 on the last one, so could I have 20 on this one? Please? 


	4. Memories

Title: Black and White

The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.

Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I am merely borrowing them. Simple eh?

Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard.

Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?

Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.

Anything else: If anyone really want's to know why the father left, I could email you, as it won't be revealed for ages. But only if your desperate. Please tell me in a review, I like reviews!! Please no flames, I reckon I warned you enough, but here's one more:

SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!

Black and White

Chapter 4: Memories

Harry sighed as he got onto the Hogwarts Express for the last time in his school career. He, Dean and Seamus bagged a compartment and they (Dean and Seamus mostly) were having a discussion about what they were planning on doing after school ended. Seamus was planning on working at the Ministry, he'd applied for a job as a trainee Obliviator in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and also in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and Dean was either going to get a job with his parents in the Muggle World (they owned a book shop) or get a job in Diagon Alley. Harry didn't really put much into this conversation. He wanted to, but frankly, he had very little to say.

His mind kept wandering to Ron and Hermione. He had always imagined this, his last train journey being with them. There was never until a year ago any reason he wouldn't have thought this. He inwardly sighed at his lost friendship, and thought back to when it had all started to go wrong ...

There was an attack. Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts. It was extremely unexpected, Snape hadn't heard from it in his spying and Harry's scar and visions had given no hints or signs pointing towards an attack. Noone had ever believed that Voldemort would have the gall to attack Hogwarts. Its wards and enchantments on the very walls were always considered too great for him to get past. But it did happen. It was a week and a half before the end of Harry's sixth Year and during dinner when it happened. Harry had just put a forkful of roast beef in his mouth when a sharp searing stab of pain shot through the famous scar on his forehead and the doors to the Great Hall opened and hundreds of Death Eaters appeared, streaming into the hall.

Screams echoed through the hall, from ever table, and the tables disappeared. The students fell to the floor before they stood terrified, looking between Harry, the Headmaster and the Death Eaters. The teachers, minus one, stood and pushed the younger students towards the back entrance of the hall, the Muggle-born students first.

Everyone tried to pull Harry back, his friends and the teachers who didn't realise that this was going to be when the prophecy was fulfilled. He fought his way to the front, determined to fight, determined to end this darkness they were living in. He'd been trained immensely for this from halfway through his fifth Year, when he was told of the Prophecy til now, the end of his Sixth Year, for the inevitable, and now it was going to end. Standing next to Dumbledore Harry waited for the first curse, as Dumbledore, Harry and the teachers stood in stale mate with the Death Eaters. Then a deadly voice from the back of the crowd whispered, but the silence in the hall made it sound like a shout, "Attack."

Nothing could of prepared Harry for the onslaught of curses sent his way. He hastily erected a shield and began to fight back.

The doors to the Hall were flung open again with a loud bang and people in multi coloured robes streamed in. Reinforcements. For the light. Aurors, Order members ... Weasleys.

The battle of Hogwarts had begun. As the battle commenced, the Head Boy and Girl herded as many students that would go out of the hall, leaving most of the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh Years behind. Suddenly a fresh wave of pain flowed through Harry's scar and the fighting crowds were swept to the side, and a tall spidery man glided down the pathway that had been made.

Harry was trembling in trepidation and fear as the man stalked to him, Pettigrew on his heels.

"Potter, we meet again."

"We sure do Tom," Harry teased. Why oh why did he have to taunt him? Could he get any stupider? No. He had to go and taunt and make fun of the Dark Lord in a century,

"Potter, please do desist in calling me that." Voldemort sneered.

"Oh why Tommy? It is your Muggle father's name after all. You aren't ... ashamed are you?" Harry asked sarcastically, 'Oh kill me now' he thought just as sarcastically.

"Your insolence will not last long boy. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort raised his wand and shot the curse at Harry.

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Harry as he saw the green light approaching him. His eyes widened and he flung himself to the floor, and the curse hit someone with a muffled scream over his shoulder. Harry couldn't tear his attention from Voldemort to see who it was as the Cruciatus Curse was flung at him and hit.

The pain of one thousand knives hitting and digging into his flesh hit him, and Harry gripped him wand firmly and gritted his teeth, not screaming in pain. No. He couldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction of that. Of seeing him in pain. The curse was lifted and Harry lifted his weary head to see Voldemort smirking at him. It was not a pretty sight, and made Harry's stomach turn in revulsion.

"Very good Potter. You know you are very brave, very pretty. I will spare your life, you could be of use to me. Join me become one of us. Potter ... Harry ... none of these are your real friends. None of them are loyal to you. The Mudblood and the Weasel ... they care for you little, they care more for each other. The school, they turn against you too don't they boy? You remember in your Second Year, when they found out you were a Parselmouth, a noble gift. You remember the Tri-Wizard tournament boy? They all supported that pathetic Diggory boy, they were jealous Potter, they hated you. They aren't loyal to you. They just use you. When you aren't saving the school from one disaster or another, they love you, but honestly it's a different story. All they want is the Boy Who Lived. Join me Harry, and you could be so much more than that. You could have so much power and respect, more than you could ever imagine. What do you say Harry?" Voldemort purred, and held out his spider like hand.

The Great Hall together held its breath. During the speech, the students in the hall ... there were very few of them now, many having fled, or been carried out as they were injured, had realised none of them knew Harry. Noone knew Harry. Not even Ron and Hermione. They all knew the Boy Who Lived. Silent tears fell down Hermiones cheeks as she realised - as much as it pained her - it was nearly, if not all true. Hermione stood in the middle of the battle just standing staring at Voldemort and Harry. She never saw the Coma Curse and Splitting hexes that were simultaneously shot at her, as she blacked out before she hit the ground, next to the body of Percy Weasley, who had taken the curse that Harry had ducked.

As Hermione fell Harry stared at Voldemort, 'It's all true' he thought, 'It really is. What's keeping me here? Oh God, what am I saying? I'm good, not evil. I won't become the next Dark Lord. No. No. No matter how tempting... no screw that. It wasn't tempting. Shit. I just need to kill the bugger or be killed. Just get it over with and we'll all be happy. Yup. Yup. OK.'

"Fuck you," Harry sneered and raised his wand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" A bright green light shot out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort square in the chest. His slit like crimson eyes widened and his lipless mouth opened and he let out a high pitched, ear splitting cry. Harry watched in grim fascination as Voldemorts tall thin frame fell to the floor, unmoving, lifeless, dead. Harry took a step forwards, his eyes burning the colour of Avada Kedavra, and he said quietly, "Incendio." The body burst into splitting green and blue flames, flaring high in the Hall once, before going out completely, leaving only a small pile os dark black ash, where Voldemort once lay. Harry looked darkly at the ashes before he fell swiftly onto his backside.

'I killed someone,' he thought, 'Oh God, I'm a murderer. I'm gonna throw up. Shit, no I'm OK. Oh God there are so many dead...'

Harry looked around the hall. The Death Eaters had fled - the ones that weren't dead or bound. Bodies littered the floor, and many sat stunned and shocked on the floor. A tear leaked out of Harry's eye, which he hastily brushed away, and his eyes laid on Rons crumpled form. His red headed friend was laying on the floor, his chest rising and falling merely millimetres, the only sign of life. A muffled sob escaped Harry's parched throat as he looked and he quickly searched for Hermione. She was also lying motionless on the ground, tiny cuts littering every inch of her body. Harry watched as a Medi-witch moved onto Hermione, checking her vital signs. A look of relief spread over the witch's face and she raised her wand and began to heal her. Harry smiled faintly and moved his gaze around the rest of the hall, but as he cast his eyes on the distraught figures of Mr and Mrs Weasley crying over the cold, pale, dead figure of Percy, Harry finally succumbed to the darkness that wished to over take him... and fainted.

Harry was in the Hospital Wing for two weeks after the Final Battle, unconciuos for one. The week before he was whisked back to the Dursleys was horrible. Sirius had been caught, as had Peter Pettigrew and both were awaiting trial. There were hundreds of deaths, and so many funerals they had begun to leak into each other in Harry's mind. The pressure was too much for him, he needed a normal life. That was why he actually requested to be taken back.

He hadn't spoken to Ron and Hermione, Hermione was unconscious when Harry left, and Ron was mourning the loss of his brother, and was still very weak from the battle.

When Harry arrived at the Dursleys nothing had changed. It was bliss. They still didn't treat him quite right, he didn't get quite enough to eat and he was still tired from all his chores ... but it was a normalcy at 4 Privet Drive something that Harry craved.

Harry sent a number of letters to his friends, Remus, and Sirius. He received literally hundreds of letters from Sirius, whose trial had been successful, and was sorting out his money and properties which had been given to the Ministry after his arrest, and Remus, who was keeping Harry's press cuttings, which were usually sent to him by Sirius with a speaking charm on them, with the sole purpose of embarrassing him. He received one letter from Ron stating that Hermione had awoken and they'd probably see him on the train. The probably worried him.

On Platform 9 ¾ on the 1st September, he was quickly gathered into a tight hug by Sirius who was reluctant to let Harry leave when push came to shove.

Harry quickly found the compartment with Ron and Hermione in. They were kissing passionately - a development Harry hadn't heard of - but he didn't want to disturb. He instead found the compartment of Seamus, Dean and Neville in and was welcomed, not just because he was The Man Who Destroyed Voldemort, but because they genuinely liked him.

A few days after the start of term Harry approached Ron for the first time to try and make sense of the situation.

"Hey Ron ..." Harry said quietly, waiting for a reaction, any reaction, from the Head Boy.

Ron looked up from his Charms homework and said distastefully, "Oh ... Harry ..."

"Er yeah ..." Harry said and sat opposite him.

Ron sighed and looked at Harry, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Yeah," Harry said, "What the hell happened?"

"When?" Ron said faking the ignorance Harry thought that was normal for Ron.

"Why the hell aren't you talking to me, or anything anymore?" Harry said his temper rising.

Ron stood up to his full height and Harry followed and glared fiercely at him.

"Don't act like you don't know Potter," Ron said. By now they had attracted the attention of most of the Common Room. The First Years looked scared, the Fourth Years were taking bets and The Sixth Years were looking worried. They had grown up seeing Harry and Ron as friends and they'd never seen them fight. This wasn't normal.

"I don't know! Why don't you give me a sodding clue!" Harry yelled, trying to keep his fist from colliding with Ron's nose.

"Fine. Fine. Everyone will know." Ron said gesturing wildly to the crowd,

Harry's eyes widened. He knew what Ron was talking about. He'd told Ron he was gay at the end of last term. He knew they weren't comfortable, but he thought they would get over it. But apparently not...

"Harry Potter is GAY!" he announced to the room loudly.

Silence fell over the room and all eyes fell on Harry. He was trying his very hardest not to punch Ron, but he only had so many limits.

"Fuck you Weasley," he sneered and landed a heavy blow on Ron's nose. There was a loud cracking noise and Ron's head flew back quickly, 'Hope it give's him whiplash' thought Harry. He fell to the floor, his nose bleeding profusely, "I might be gay, but I can still kick your pathetic ass." With that Harry gave the room a death glare and walked out the room, slamming the portrait as hard as possible.

That had been it. Their friendship was effectively over, Hermione followed Ron. Harry had later found out that wasn't the only reason Ron was against him, but the main one. Hermione had been very badly hurt in the attack, and Ron blamed Harry. Percy was killed, he himself was hurt as well as Ginny and Charlie. And Ron blamed Harry. Harry was now past blaming himself for every death, he'd forgiven himself for Cedric, although it took him a while. Ron blamed him. It wasn't comprehensible.

Harry became better friends with Dean and Seamus, who were also gay, just not openly, and began studying for his NEWTS. Then he met ... the father. Actually he'd met him before. He just hadn't known him before. Not properly. He'd known him as an enemy, he was a Slytherin after all.

Harry wondered if he should tell Seamus and Dean he was pregnant. He would have to if he wanted to see them after the train journey, which he did immensely. He couldn't imagine being in a house with Remus and Sirius for another seven and a half months - as much as he loved them - he knew that they would be mother henning him, and wouldn't let him out of their apron strings.

'Hmm...' he thought as he watched the country side fly by, 'I should really ... they wouldn't tell anyone, they're me best friends. I should. They deserve to know. I want them to know.'

"Er guys?" Harry said tentatively.

"Yup."

"Uh huh." They said.

"OK, well I have something I need to tell you. I want to tell you." Harry was babbling. He always babbled when he was nervous. And he was very nervous.

"What?" Seamus asked his brow furrowed.

"Erm ... well ... you see..." Harry stuttered. 'Oh, this is gonna be horrible,' he thought, 'Oh Merlin help me.'

"Har, are you OK? You aren't ill are you or anything?" Dean asked.

"NO! Well... no. I'm not ill per say." Harry said ... he wasn't classified as ill was he? No. Hmmm that was something he'd never thought before, "I'm pregnant."

Seamus began to laugh and fell off his seat wheezing, "Good one Harry."

"Seamus," Dean whispered, "I don't think he's kidding."

Seamus immediately sobered and sat on the maroon seat heavily and clumsily, gazing at Harry.

"Harry..."

"Are you OK with it?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well, yeah," Dean said, "Just a bit weird, I'll get used to it... congratulations I suppose!"

Harry nodded and gave him a smile before he turned and looked at Seamus. There was no discernible expression on his face but comprehension was dawning.

"Shit it wasn't ... Dean you remember a few months ago, we caught Harry snogging someone on his bed?" Seamus asked.

Dean nodded soberly and said, "Oh yes, my virgin ears and eyes were violated."

Harry blushed unable to speak.

Seamus snorted, unable to contain himself, "Virgin ears my ass."

"And a very nice ass it is too." Dean commented nicely, patting Seamus' arm soothingly.

Seamus ignored him as he remembered how horrified, shocked and amused they had been when they recognised Harry's partner.

He and Dean had just walked into the dorm room when they heard some very questionable noises coming from behind the closed drapes of Harry's bed.

"Oh... Harry ..."

Dean was sniggering uncontrollably by now and he put a hand over the black boys mouth, effectively silencing him. He put a finger to his own mouth and whispered, "Stay quiet, we'll just take a peek and have a little lookie at who he's doing. Git'll never tell us under threat of torture."

Dean sniggered again and nodded and they silently walked over and opened the curtains slightly and stared at what they saw.

Harry was topless on top of a boy - it was definitely a boy they could see his strong hands and his distinctly male trouser covered legs. They couldn't see his face at the minute, as Harry was kissing the boy hard, passionately and roughly. There were pale hands twisting at Harry's dark hair, and one snaked down his tanned back (past a tattoo of a lion and a snake they never knew Harry had) and hovered and teased at the waistband of Harry's baggy jeans. Harry swatted the hand away, not leaving the mouth of his lover. Then he began to kiss, nibble and peck at the pale neck, and only then did they see the face of Harry's partner. The head was thrown back against the head board, hair wild and eyes closed in anticipation and lust. The very flushed face of Draco Malfoy.

Dean and his own eyes opened comically wide and they withdrew their heads and let the curtains fall back into place.

"Holy buggering hell..."

"Malfoy Harry?" Seamus spluttered. Harry nodded weakly.

"I mean he is a sexy git but ..."

"Hey!" Dean said mock hurt.

"He was MY sexy git though... for a while." Harry said defensively, "But that doesn't matter we're over. You won't tell anyone will you?"

"You haven't told anyone yet Harry?" Seamus asked quickly, worried for his friend.

"Sirius, Remmy and Snape know about this," he said pointing at his bump, "But noone knows the father. Don't say anything will you?"

"No course not," they chorused, and began to grill Harry about the baby, Harry wondering what Draco was doing at that very moment.

In a cold small room in the depths of Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy sat bound and gagged to a chair.

He'd been in there for the last month and a half, ever since his father appeared at the school and taken him away. Somehow he'd known about...Harry and he'd been forced to break up with him. He didn't have the will power to break the Imperious Curse.

His eyes filled with unshed tears at the thought of Harry. For the first time in his life, he'd been happy, and his father was the cause of him being here. Now. Draco knew there was no use in getting mad... he needed to escape. It wasn't fun being a prisoner in your own home. He needed to get out. He needed to get to Harry.


	5. Revelations

Black and White  
  
The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.  
  
Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter  
  
Disclaimer: Well, would you look at that? My Polyjuice Potion ran out. I'm no longer J. K. Rowling. I no longer own Harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will * sigh *.  
  
Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon......... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard. Also a lot of language. Seriously if anyone says anything, or thinks it wise, I will put the rating up, just say the word.  
  
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed......... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?  
  
Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.  
  
SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!  
  
Black and White  
  
Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
"I'm fat." Harry declared one afternoon. He, Dean and Seamus were at Grimmauld Place. They had left Hogwarts a month a go. Harry was two and a half months pregnant now, and he was already showing slightly. He'd had one check up with Snape since he'd left. Snape had just prodded and poked him and waved him wand a couple of times, and declared that despite being a pillock, Harry and his child were fine. Today was his second check up and Snape was due around any moment now.  
  
Dean looked up from their chess game and snorted, "You're barely even showing Harry."  
  
Harry mock gasped and stood up, "Liar, look!" He flung his robes open and lifted his red shirt. His tanned skin was taut over his stomach. There was a bump there, but it was barely visible through clothes, and no where near visible through robes.  
  
Seamus looked up from his Quidditch magazine and cocked his head and Dean snorted again and shook his head. He looked back down at his and Harry's chess game and began to plan his next move against him, fully intent on winning. Seamus cocked his head and shrugged.  
  
"You shouldn't be showing yet should you?" Seamus mused, "When me Mam had Paddy she didn't start to show til she was like six months along." Seamus was referring to his younger brother Patrick, who had been born when Seamus was in his Second Year. He also had a seven year old sister called Caitlin.  
  
"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "I know men show before women, cos they have to grow a pretend uterus to hold the kid, but it never said anything about it being this much. Might be a big baby or summat... hell it probably the fact I'm male, ent it? It's all different."  
  
"'Suppose," Seamus said, "Hey, you gonna live here when the lil munchkin's born?"  
  
Harry screwed up his nose, "No. I don't want to. I want to move to a Muggle house, you know the Muggle World. It would be so much simpler. The kid, being my kid would grow up in the spotlight, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy really. Plus, I'm honestly fed up of magic. I mean the only time I use it is to Accio the salt off of Sirius."  
  
Dean nodded impassively, "What do Sirius and Professor Lupin say?"  
  
"They want me to stay here I guess. I haven't mentioned it. I'm not gonna stay here though. If they say I can't move out, I will anyway. There's always loads of magical people around here, someone'll guess eventually. I wanna move soon. I can put Concealing Charms on if I get too big seen as Muggles can't see through them. Some people that come around here can, I know that." Harry explained.  
  
"Well Harry, we'll Apparate in loads if you move." Dean added.  
  
Harry grinned, "Cheers. Anyway you gonna stay for Snape's visit?" Maybe we could go out after?"  
  
"Yeah," Seamus said brightly, "Maybe go to The Leaky Cauldron..."  
  
"Or a Muggle pub..." Dean added seeing Harry's face dim.  
  
"Snape'll be here in a minute," Harry said conversationally.  
  
Dean and Seamus' faces dimmed at the thought of having to see Snape again. Harry noticed their disgusted expressions and snorted, "He's not that bad..."  
  
"Oh thank you Mr Potter..."  
  
"Harry. The name's Harry. You're gonna be shoving your hand up my arse in six and a bit month's time. We are past formalities now. The name is Harry." Harry corrected lazily.  
  
"A very astute observation... Harry. Shall we proceed?"  
  
"Aye aye captain," Harry said cheerfully, "How and where do you want me?" Dean and Seamus laughed out right at Harry's innuendos, and Remus and Sirius scowled, "Hey, hullo Siri, Moony, come to make sure he doesn't maim me?"  
  
"Something like that," Sirius said distastefully.  
  
"Stand there Potter," Snape said and pointed to a spot in front of him.  
  
"Sir..." Harry complied.  
  
"Anyway..." Snape said and he muttered a charm to check the health of the child.  
  
"Fine," he said as the results appeared on a sheet of parchment he had placed on the table, "Would you like to know the sex of your child?"  
  
"Please Sir," Harry said eagerly and nodded furiously.  
  
"Right," Snape said, his Professor voice on, "This spell is used on women normally. It is however safe to use on men as well. It is called the 'Sex Revealing Spell'..."  
  
"Very original – "Harry said nodding.  
  
"Shut up Potter, Snape sighed wearily, and raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. He said the spell, "Sexus Revealius," and a plain white light hit Harry in the stomach. As with the Pregnancy test, Harry felt the light searching his insides. Then two beams of light shot out his stomach. One blue. One pink. Harry fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry... Harry... wake up... come on Har..." Sirius said. Harry was lying on the couch now.  
  
There was a low groan and Harry blearily opened an eye and saw four concerned faces looking down on him. Harry opened both eyes and blinked. Remus helped him sit up and Harry smiled weakly at him, before he looked down at his hands.  
  
"What's wrong mate?" Seamus asked, concerned.  
  
Harry just sniffed and ignored everyone around him, lost in thought, 'I'm pregnant,' Harry thought, 'With twins. One boy and... a girl. Am I dreaming? God I hope so, I don't know if I can cope...' Harry pinched his arm, and the skin began to sting. He once again ignored everyone's questions, ("Harry, what are you doing?") and thought, 'No. Oh. My. God. I mean ... I thought I was having a boy. That was all that was thought to be possible, but... no. He had to be the first man to have a girl, and twins as well. Oh God, I'm talking about myself in third person. That's gotta be a sign of insanity. Oh kill me. Kill me now. What am I going to do? I can't do this. I'm gonna have to stay here. I can't look after two children alone. I may have been able to handle one, but no. No. I can do it. I can. It'll be fine...' Harry snapped out of his thoughts and began to listen to Sirius, who had been chattering inanely for the entire time Harry had been arguing with himself.  
  
"...what do you think Harry?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked, "Could you repeat? Spaced out for a minute there."  
  
"Sure... you think the bedrooms on either side of yours will be OK?"  
  
Harry winced and saw Dean and Seamus slinking out of the room, Dean miming 'downstairs' and 'see you in a minute' and Seamus was miming a slashing motion across the neck. Bastards. The door clicked shut, leaving Harry, Sirius and Remus alone.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Harry and Remus perched on the edge of the coffee table, both looking at Harry intently, expecting an answer.  
  
"Well you see..." Harry began.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, sensing his discomfort.  
  
"I want to move out," Harry said quickly and nervously, and closed his eyes, waiting for an explosion. Which was quickly given.  
  
"WHAT?" Sirius yelled, and jumped up.  
  
Harry reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at Sirius. He saw exactly what he expected... anger and sadness. But it broke Harry's heart to see disappointment and ... rejection as well.  
  
"Sirius," Harry said firmly, "It is not because I don't like living here, I love it, really I do, with you and Moony, it's been wicked, but ..."  
  
"But WHAT?" Sirius said, "Harry this is where you live, this is your house, what do you want to do if you don't want to live here?"  
  
"It's not that I don't want to live here, I can't live here. Someone would guess eventually. Even if I put up Concealing Charms, people that come round here can see through them. I know Dumbledore would be able to sense *something* if he cam here in the next six and a half months. Only five people will ever know the kids true parentage, that I'm the mother so to speak, and that's you two, Snape, Seamus and Dean. If I lived here, I'd never leave. I need my own life Sirius. Can you give me that?" Harry exploded, close to tears and hysterics. He'd started pacing the room during his 'speech', a habit he'd acquired recently. He stopped in front of Sirius, eyes pleading.  
  
"Harry..." Sirius said in a voice that plainly said 'that's not enough'.  
  
"No. I can't stay here. If I do, I'll never leave you."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sirius argued.  
  
"I'll not have my own life. I need space. If you don't approve, I'm going anyway."  
  
"But Harry, you'll need help, you can't raise two kids by yourself."  
  
"I know. But I can try. And you can help me? Please Siri, I want you to help me, I need you to help me. But not here."  
  
"Sirius listen to him," Remus insisted, "He has a point. We can't expect him here all his life. Respect his decision. Harry, do you have any idea as to where you want to move?"  
  
"The Muggle World somewhere," Harry said vaguely.  
  
"OK, Sirius, anything you want to say?" Remus said.  
  
Sirius shook his head no, then nodded, "What ever you do Harry... "This looked extremely difficult for him to say, "We will... support you."  
  
Harry's face brightened, "Really... oh Sirius that means so much to me, thank you sooo much!"  
  
Harry gave Sirius a quick tight hug before he moved over and onto Remus and whispered, "Thank you Remus."  
  
"Just – be careful Harry." Remus whispered back.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Harry," Sirius said as they broke apart, "We would never desert you you know?" He had caught onto an earlier worry of Harry's, "We want to help Harry. I was looking forward to it so much. When you were younger we couldn't for obvious reasons. We wanted to make it up to you by giving you a home now, and helping with your child – children. We aren't going to miss their child hood like we missed yours."  
  
"Sirius," Harry said earnestly, "I'm not expecting you to , I don't want you to. Your right, I do need your help. I need you to help me Siri... will you help me?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said simply, "Harry ... look... are you sure you want to move out at all?"  
  
Harry sighed he didn't want to go through this again, why didn't they understand? He couldn't stay there, he didn't want to stay there. The house – it was magical. He didn't want anything to do with magic anymore. The only reason he'd stayed for his last year at Hogwarts was because of Draco. They had become friends during the middle of the first term, around Halloween, more around Christmas and then not lovers until around May, then three days later they had broken up, and Draco had disappeared. Harry had become distant after this, and reverted to how he had been after he killed Voldemort and before he met Draco, bitter and resentful. He was better now, but he still didn't want magic around him all the time. He'd killed with magic, and hated seeing it all the time. The novelty had worn off... he was 17 ... 18 in a few weeks, and when he cast a spell he was reminded of the intense hatred that had been required when he killed Voldemort. He didn't want people knowing he was pregnant, didn't need the media hype that would inevitably be cause, the stares, the jibes and the attention. Everyone knew the Boy Who Lived was gay after Ron had told Gryffindor, the whole school found out, and thus the story was sold to the press and hey presto the whole world knew. Nope, there was no way that in the foreseeable future that anyone else would find out. Hell, people could never find out, if all worked out. Maybe they would assume the mother died, or Harry had been left holding the baby or babies in this case. That could happen and Harry was all for it at the moment. The children would obviously eventually know of their lineage, in time he would tell them, when the time was right, and definitely before they started Hogwarts... that seemed a God awfully long time away.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Spaced out again. Are you sure you want to move out?" Sirius pleaded.  
  
"I'm sure," Harry insisted, "But ... you'll help me find a place right?"  
  
Sirius and Remus smiled, "Of course we will."  
  
* * *  
  
"OK then Harry, next place, number 72 Temple Grange, Hamptonshire," Dean announced, looking at the next sheet in their pile.  
  
Seamus and Dean, once it had been revealed that Harry was househunting, insisted on accompanying Harry, Sirius and Remus along. They had already seen over 10 houses around the country, Harry had hated everyone of them so far, except the first. The group Portkeyed – Apparating with a pregnant person was illegal, as funny things had happened to the baby when tried before – to an alley near where the house was.  
  
They each placed a finger on the Port key, a hair brush, and the Port Key moved into action, and the each felt a tugging motion behind their navel, and they landed (Harry with a bump, as he was bad at all magical travel except Apparition) next to a dumpster.  
  
"Yuck," Harry exclaimed as he put a foot in chewing gum.  
  
Dean snorted and rubbed the dirt off his clothes.  
  
"Which house is this?" Sirius asked Remus, who held the address sheets.  
  
"Number seventy two Temple Grange, three bedrooms, no garage but a spacious back garden, perfect for growing families," Remus recited, slightly sarcastically.  
  
"OK," Seamus said, rubbing his hands together, "We meeting an agent?"  
  
"Aye," Harry said, "Muggle so shut up."  
  
At the first house they had visited, Dean and Seamus had been talking about magic despite Dean being Muggleborn and Seamus being Half-blood. After they Obliviated the estate agent they had quickly left, and Dean and Seamus both got a slap round the back of the head by Harry who had liked that particular house.  
  
"Hello!" a lady was waiting for them in front of the house.  
  
"Hi!" Harry said happily. His mood swings had kicked in now, and he was currently very, very happy.  
  
"My name is Shirley Holmes. I'm going to show you round today. I have a key, so we can go in now Mr ...?" Shirley said.  
  
"Er, I'm Harry Potter, I'm the one actually buying the house, er this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan ... they're here because... er I dunno why they're here to tell you the truth." Harry said.  
  
"Of course Mr Potter," Shirley said, and she led the group up the path and to the door.  
  
They followed her into the house. They looked around the house, and at the end of the 'tour' Harry decided he loved it and was going to buy it.  
  
"Is there an infants school near here?" Harry asked.  
  
Shirley gave him a funny look before she nodded, albeit curiously.  
  
Harry decided to elaborate, "Er, my girlfriend, she's expecting. Er... she doesn't know I'm buying a house so... erm... it's a bit of a surprise."  
  
Dean and Seamus sniggered as Harry bluffed his way through the conversation and Remus and Sirius watched on amused.  
  
"Oh, what a considerate young man you are," she exclaimed, "Congratulations!"  
  
"Er... thanks," Harry said awkwardly, and he began to rub his stomach.  
  
"Harry!" Remus hissed, and Harry's hand fell away.  
  
Harry began to talk to Shirley about the house, his mind, for once, fully on the task at hand, and not on Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
"Father?" Draco whispered as the door creaked open and a plate of food was pushed in and then the door roughly was closed. He was on the floor curled up into the foetal position, his eyes were closed, one because of a black eye. The remaining Death Eaters were at Malfoy Manor, and as far as he knew, they had been since Voldemort had been killed. The Mark had gone now, so there was no proof of them being Death Eaters, although Veritaserum could be used, they couldn't be taken in for questioning without actual charges against them. They were planning something. Doing something. Draco didn't know what though, only that involved his father as a main participant.  
  
He was only there because he had betrayed the Dark Lord. They were punishing him. They took away the only thing that meant anything to him, Harry. They tortured him, kept him prisoner in his own home. He didn't have a clue why they were keeping him alive. He wished they'd just kill him and get it over with, there was no way, if he every got out, Harry would forgive him. He'd never believe he was under the Imperious Curse, it was a commonly used excuse for Death Eaters. What he'd been told to do at the break up, and when he'd been told to do it, it was too horrendous. They'd made love only three days before for the very first time, then Draco's father, under Polyjuice as one of the only Malfoys that was on the Light side (There were a few, not many, but occasionally, such as Draco, someone rebelled.) and taken him away. Not before casting the Imperious on him, and ordering him to break up with Harry. As the curse took place Draco's heart was beating.  
  
* * *  
  
'Go and find Harry,' a voice ordered, echoing in Draco's mind.  
  
Draco obediently walked to the library. He knew Harry was there because he'd been told before. He was supposed to go there after classes so the could "study". Instead he'd been called to the Headmasters office at the start of his Arithmancy lesson, and his father (as someone else) told Dumbledore they had issues to discuss, so Dumbledore had left them to it, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Lucius cast his gaze on Draco, pulled his wand out and muttered almost seductively, "Imperio."  
  
Arriving at the library, Draco saw Harry. He was sitting at the table, leaning over a book. His messy, just-had-a-great-shag hair was falling in his face and beautiful eyes, and he brushed it away. Draco watched as he chewed on his lip and looked up and spotted Draco. He shot a him a disarming smile and beckoned him over.  
  
'Walk over to Harry.'  
  
Draco walked over to Harry and stood in front of him.  
  
'Ask him for a private word.'  
  
"Har, can I talk to you alone please?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled charmingly, "Sure... are you sure talking is *all* you want?" he teased light-heartedly.  
  
"Just a word Harry," Draco said, his voice monotone.  
  
Harry's playful manner fell at once and was replaced with a serious expression, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Harry..."  
  
'Take Harry and your self to an empty classroom.'  
  
Draco walked quickly from the library, Harry following worriedly on his heels, and they walked into an old disused, slightly dusty Charms classroom.  
  
"What's wrong Drake?" Harry asked, taking a step towards Draco, who took a step back.  
  
'Break up with him. Be ruthless, mean, leave there no room for argument as to what you really want and mean.'  
  
Draco blinked momentarily, and stood back of his own accord.  
  
'Do it now boy! Break off your relationship with Potter!!" his father shouted through the curse.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Do stop prattling my name Potter," Draco snapped, "About this ... " he gestured between himself and Harry vaguely.  
  
"This... " Harry spat, "What's wrong Draco?"  
  
"I ... " Draco was wavering. More instructions were fed through the curse.  
  
'Tell him, say these exact words, Harry I'm leaving you. We are over.'  
  
"Harry... Potter ... I'm leaving you. We are over." Draco sneered.  
  
"But ... " Harry said.  
  
"Don't fight it. I made my decision. This was all a mistake."  
  
"A mistake?" Harry yelled, "Not what you said three fucking nights ago is it *Malfoy*?"  
  
"Potter ... you didn't think I actually cared did you? Oh you did. That's so sweet. And delusional. Please, what do you take me for?" Draco sneered.  
  
"I don't have a clue. What the hell was I thinking? I should of known , you will always be a selfish, cold-hearted, sadistic, evil bastard. Fuck you Malfoy." Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry ... I believe it was more a case of fuck you first I believe? What a headline that could be, Boy Who Lived, Bottom First." Draco teased mercilessly.  
  
'Leave Draco, come back to Dumbledore's office.'  
  
"Well Potter, it's been fun... but I gotta go. Don't think I'll see you around." With that Draco sauntered out of the room gracefully, under the curse still. He left Harry alone in the room, with tears that had begun when Draco left (He didn't want to show how much he cared and how much it bothered him in front of him), rolling silently down his cheeks, the bizarre scene that had just played, running through his head...  
  
TBC...  
  
Hello!! Well, took a long time as usual didn't it? Hmm... sorry... well I had half term this week, it wasn't too bad, got a bit bored, and I got writers cramp or whatever you call it. And my hand aches from typing, and as I was planning on doing a chapter for a different fic that's a bad thing. Maybe by the weekend, or I dunno, the middle of the week if I feel like it. Anyway, when I write, I usually watch TV at the same time, and this week I watched The Lion King, Simba's Pride, Hercules and Final Destination 1 and 2. What can I say? I'm a slow writer and typer!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Launigsiae, pink-fogg, DeadRoses, Mikee, Ravenfrog, Ningchan, Rocky235, twilight1915, Night Walker1, eruve tinwen, SheWolfe7.  
  
The Shadow Bandit: Thank you very much, I appreciate the review. I'm not sure when Draco will find out yet. I can't decide. I'm thinking about it though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Arch-Nemesis: Thanks, I'm gonna e-mail you soon, I have some questions to ask. Thank for reviewing.  
  
wanderingwolf: hmm... maybe, anyone else got any suggestions? I have some ideas, but I appreciate all of them! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Space Faerie: Ahh I'm gd now thanks. I always used to wanna be a Gryffindor, but I reckoned that was cliché and re-evaluated it and I'm a Slytherin! Lol. Thanks for reviewing. 


	6. Breakdown

Title: Black and White  
  
The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.  
  
Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter  
  
Disclaimer: Well, would you look at that? My Polyjuice Potion ran out. I'm no longer J. K. Rowling. I no longer own Harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will * sigh *.  
  
Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon......... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard. Also a lot of language. Seriously if anyone says anything, or thinks it wise, I will put the rating up, just say the word.  
  
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed......... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?  
  
Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.  
  
Anything else: If anyone really want's to know why the father left, I could email you, as it won't be revealed for ages. But only if your desperate. Please tell me in a review, I like reviews!! Please no flames, I reckon I warned you enough, but here's one more:  
  
SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!  
  
Black and White  
  
Chapter 6: Breakdown  
  
Harry pressed fast forward on the video remote. He hated this part of the film it always made him cry. Well, at the moment it did. He was four and a half months pregnant now and he'd been living in his new 'Muggle' house for two months nearly now, and he loved it.  
  
Harry loved the house, it was pretty big, and it was how he had always imagined a family home to be. Especially his home. Well he never expected to be a single father, or pregnant himself, but it was all good. Sirius, Remus, Seamus, Dean and Snape were all regular visitors. Snape came around once a week to check on Harry, since he was carrying twins he needed more regular check ups. There, luckily, had been no problems yet. He was very large already, he was only halfway through his pregnancy and he looked at least as big as a seven or eight month pregnant woman.  
  
He only had concealing charms placed on him when he wanted to go out, which wasn't very often really, plus he needed someone to accompany him. Only the week before he had been in the supermarket with Sirius, and someone had bumped into his bump, his invisible pregnant bump. The charm that he was using didn't change his appearance or take away his pregnancy, all it did was hide it, make him look ... not pregnant.  
  
"Harry?" A voice came through the house.  
  
"In the living room," he shouted, "Can't really get up, so I'm afraid you'll have to carry your asses in here!"  
  
"Bless," Seamus said sarcastically as he entered with Remus and Snape. He sat in front of the TV next to Harry and shot him an bemused look, "Honestly Harry? What have you got with this film? The last three times I've been over you've been watching this."  
  
"I like it," Harry said defensively and rested his hand on his t-shirt clad bump.  
  
"Why? I know for a fact it makes you cry." Seamus stated wryly.  
  
'And you have a problem with this why?' he thought, "So? I fast forward that bit. I like the sound track," Harry answered.  
  
Seamus snorted, "What ever mate. Sirius couldn't come... he's ... at some kind of meeting... with some people. I dunno. If you want details ask Remus. Dean's at work, he only gets a forty-minute lunch break, there wouldn't be time. I only get an hour though mate, so we'll be over tonight. I'll stay til Snape has to go."  
  
"Oh is he here?" Harry asked, "Didn't see him come in..." He attempted to get off the couch, only to fall back and sink back between the cushions.  
  
"Er, yeah, you want me to get him for you?" Seamus asked, unable to mask the amusement in his voice.  
  
"Cheers, you know it takes me a bloody week to stand up. I'm getting tired of that quickly." Harry pouted.  
  
"Moody much?" Seamus said teasingly.  
  
"Sod off. I'm not moody," Harry folded his arms and focused his attention on the television screen.  
  
"Course not. Back in a min." Seamus said and he stood up, and walked through to Harry's kitchen.  
  
There were a few muffled words spoken, and then a yell of, "Tea Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned, although no one saw, "Yeah please," he replied, "I tried to make one before... but you know... couldn't get up..."  
  
"OK!" was shouted back and then a bitten back laugh.  
  
"For Gods sake Potter, turn that rubbish off. And get up," Snape said as they walked in, Seamus and Remus clutching a Scooby Doo mug each, and Seamus one for Harry. Apparently Snape had declined.  
  
'Although,' Harry thought, 'Would have been funny to see the O-Feared- Potions-Master drinking from a Scooby Doo mug.'  
  
"It's good," Harry said, referring to his film, "And I can't. Oh hi by the way." Harry grumbled.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, and looked around the room distastefully. It was decorated in blue and cream, no matter how much the others had wanted red and gold. There was a large squishy couch in front of the television and fireplace, and an armchair to the side. A coffee table littered with magazines, baby books and sweet wrappers was in the middle of the room, as was a deep rug. To the back of the room was a Welsh dresser with a hi-fi, and more baby books. Harry had resolutely refused for his home to be decorated like Gryffindor Tower, he considered it too cliché.  
  
"Here," Remus said walking forwards, he cleared a space on the cluttered coffee table for two mugs and held out his hand.  
  
Harry gratefully took it and stood up, "Cheers."  
  
Remus smiled, "OK, how have you been?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Not bad really. I'm just very ... big. It takes me ages to stand up. That's the worst thing so far."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, "Potter, you are carrying twins, please tell me what do you expect? Have you had any mood swings, cravings yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head thoughtfully, "No. Not food cravings. See, well... I'm craving sex. But... that's not what you mean is it?" Harry answered wickedly.  
  
Snape smirked, "No. It's hormones boy. Get used to it."  
  
"So I have to be permanently horny for the next four and a half months? Right, OK, could be interesting... but hell, it's very frustrating..."  
  
"I don't' care how you take care of your frustrations, although I'm sure if you keep your mind in the gutter, you'll remember some way."  
  
"More than likely."  
  
"Hm..." Snape said, "Anyway. I'll cast the spell now."  
  
When Harry bought his house, he had Warded it similar to Privet Drive, although he had found a spell that meant that any minor magic cast there wouldn't be detected without it being traced to a Muggle area. His own wand was in a wooden box underneath his bed, upstairs, as well as the few other magical items he had chosen to keep.  
  
Harry nodded and felt the charm checking his body, and watched as the results were fed onto a waiting sheet of parchment from Snape's wand.  
  
Snape picked it up and scanned it quickly, "Well Mr Potter, it seems we are anaemic."  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked worriedly, moving closer to Harry.  
  
"Not enough iron in his blood. I can make a potion that will last a week. I'll bring it on my next check up. Until then, just eat more broccoli boy." Snape said. He noticed a scared look on Harry's face, "Nothing life threatening Potter, you will be fine as will your children."  
  
Harry nodded and his face gained some of its lost colour, "Thank you Professor Snape."  
  
"You're welcome. Now I need to go. I have a class to teach in 20 minutes," Snape said.  
  
Harry nodded, "OK, thanks again."  
  
"Harry mate, I need to go. Me and Dean'll be over for Chinese tonight though," Seamus said standing up.  
  
Harry nodded, "Right, cheers. I'll see you later. Don't mind if I don't come to the door do you?"  
  
Seamus shook his head, "Nah. Seeya," and walked out. Snape nodded once at Harry, who nodded back and swept out of the room, robes billowing impressively.  
  
Harry looked on thoughtfully, "You think he has a charm to do that Moony?"  
  
Remus chuckled, "I don't know Harry. I don't think anyone has ever had the cheek to ask him. You'll have to try."  
  
Harry nodded, "Hmm... I think I will. That'll really piss him off won't it?"  
  
"More than likely."  
  
"Good. So how are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Fine," he answered, "Fine. What about you? Anything you didn't tell Severus?"  
  
Harry screwed up his face, "No. I told him the worst didn't I? Nothing to hide really."  
  
"Good," Remus said, "You need anything doing?"  
  
"Er... I'm hungry, will you help me make some lunch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course," Remus smiled, "Why don't you stay in here and watch your film? I'll be back in a minute."  
  
"Cheers," Harry said, and he sat down, worn out from having to stand up for a while. Remus walked through to the kitchen to make Harry something, and Harry picked up the remote and pressed the play button, and settled back down to watching 'The Lion King.'  
  
* * *  
  
"... and how did ... does ... that work?" Dean asked. He and Seamus were sitting in Harry's living room, eating Chinese out of the little white boxes, talking about the pregnancy.  
  
Harry swallowed, "Right, well obviously they won't be identical twins, seen as one's a boy and one's a girl." He said and noticed funny looks on their faces, "Can't have identical boys and girls. If the were both boys what would have happened is that the sperm," Seamus snickered, "Shut up, how old are you? The *sperm* would have reacted magically with mine and the foetus would be formed, then it would split, thus identical twin boys."  
  
"Well ... "Dean said, "How did you end up pregnant with a boy *and* a girl?"  
  
"Erm... well... it's hard to explain. It's a bit weird really. I've done some research into Muggle Science you see and non identical twins are formed by two sperm... for Gods sake, sperm, sperm, sperm, two sperm penetrate one egg and it splits or two separate eggs are fertilised, and they aren't identical. But I think what must have happened with me is that there were two separate reactions between my sperm and his, so two foetuses were formed. It would therefore have been possible for me to have non-identical boys and girls. But I have a girl and a boy." Harry answered.  
  
Dean nodded, "Well explained Professor Potter."  
  
Harry frowned for a minute and began to eat chow mein with chopsticks. His eyes fell on Dean and Seamus, who were sitting together on the couch, whereas Harry sat on the armchair.  
  
They were... together. They knew each other fantastically well, knew each others habits, likes and dislikes... just like he and Draco had been. Before their horrible break up. Seamus leant over and whispered something in Deans ear, who chuckled and quickly gave him a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth and began to feed him some chicken chunks from the chicken curry box. Seamus caught it between his teeth and leaned forward and placed it in Deans mouth and he swallowed. Dean made a giggling noise and sighed contentedly. He leant back against Seamus' chest and Seamus settled back against the couch. He swung an arm around Deans shoulder and grabbed his hand. Dean leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes. Seamus kissed Deans hair and concentrated on the television screen.  
  
As Harry watched, his heart broke all over again. Seeing Dean and Seamus, so obviously in love was as hard as hell. When he saw them together like that, it just reminded him of what he had lost. His relationship with Draco had been all that and more before they broke up.  
  
Harry remembered when they had been together, their secret, sure to be frowned upon relationship. He remembered when they had first been together, the slip-ups that had happened, that had so nearly revealed their relationship. The stolen, searing, wanton looks thrown across the Great Hall, corridors and classrooms, and the stolen moments in old classrooms, alcoves and corridors and the desperate, passionate kisses and embraces in them. He remembered the nights they had spent in Draco's room – there were no other Seventh Year boys left, they had all become Death Eaters or had been killed. The days, nights and evenings they had simply spent in each other's company and exploring each others bodies. The time they had spent simply getting to know each other, heart, mind, soul and body. The way he knew that the innocent nights together they spent in the same bed would always guarantee to make Draco blush. Harry had learnt that while Draco openly talked about sex, he was very wary and embarrassed at actually having sex. It was one of the reasons they had waited so long to finally join together fully. He found out that Draco deeply resented his father for setting his views and opinions so early on in life, and that Draco had quietly been on the side of the light the whole time. He was supposed to spy on Harry and Dumbledore, that being the reason he wasn't marked. He was supposed to pass on information. And he did. False information. Snape and Dumbledore had known about his double loyalties, as any information he could find out was passed onto Snape, and in turn Dumbledore. He'd learnt that Draco rarely truly smiled, but when he did it was breath taking. The way his breath hiked when Harry kissed down his cheek, neck and chest. The teasing curl of hair that strayed above the waist band of his trousers. How if you ran your tongue along his bottom lip he would shiver, and how ticklish the roof of his mouth was as were his toes. How he loved to fly, but only played Quidditch to please his father. How he had wanted to take Muggle Studies in his 3rd Year, but he hadn't been allowed. How much he loved the people he loved...  
  
'No,' thought Harry, 'No. He was a cold, heartless bastard. He ... he was just using me. He faked everything, all he wanted was to be the first to shag Harry Potter. He didn't cared about me at all or he would have broken up with me would he? I don't give a toss about him. He can rot in hell for all I care. Yep. I don't care at all. No... Oh who the fuck am I trying to kid? I still love the git, and always will, no matter what he has done. I just need ... closure. There was just something... off about that day. He wasn't himself. But he could have been putting it on. Yeah no way to break up with someone nicely is there? Oh well... he's out of my life now. I can forget ... no. I can't. I'm pregnant with his children. God I hope it's easier later. I can't handle this for the rest of my life. He's getting on with his life, and I will get on with mine. Raise my children ... get a job... although I do wonder where the hell he is...'  
  
Harry sighed and concentrated on the television screen, but found he didn't care about the latest sex scandal to rock the Prime Ministers office. He picked up a bag of prawn crackers and began to eat. He was hungry all the time. 'But,' he thought, 'I am eating for three.'  
  
Seamus sighed and leant forward to pick up his can of beer, "So Harry ... how are you doing?"  
  
"Whad'ya mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"About Malfoy. You must be feeling something. Are you over him... I don't really see how you can be, you haven't spoken to anyone have you?" Seamus asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure how Harry would take a conversation based on his ex-lover.  
  
Harry visibly tensed and Seamus immediately regretted it and realised ha had made a mistake. Dean looked on, unsure of what was going to happen.  
  
"Harry?" Dean asked.  
  
"What?" he snapped, he didn't need this right now.  
  
"Are... are you OK?" Seamus continued from his boyfriend.  
  
"Fine... "Harry said wearily.  
  
"No," Seamus said, "No, you're not are you?" It was a rhetorical question.  
  
'Duh,' Harry thought, "Look, OK, I'm going to be fine. It'll all be... fine." He didn't sound convinced himself.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Harry nodded, then shook his head, but then shrugged and shut his eyes. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed everything and everyone would disappear.  
  
"Harry, you know you can tell us don't you? You can trust us, we won't judge you. We can help you... move on. Forget him." Seamus said coaxingly.  
  
They were still there. He opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Maybe they could help him. Maybe they could help him move on.  
  
"You mean it?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
They nodded and Harry nodded and smiled weakly, "Well... what do you want to know? What do you want me to say?"  
  
"How did you feel about him? How did he feel about you? What... what happened?"  
  
"We... we got together on Christmas Eve. We were going – just as mates – to Draco's room and we were gonna exchange gifts. So we met in the Entrance Hall at about eleven o'clock. I mean I already realised I fancied him, but I thought he was straight, so I was gonna settle for being mates you know? But then ... we were walking to the dungeons, when he pointed out mistletoe. I... I was shit scared. My mouth was as dry as a horses arse honestly. He pointed at it and goes, 'Mistletoe... well Har, who are we to break tradition?' He smiled... nah he smirked then he kissed me on the corner of my mouth, then I was like.. what the hell? And I turned and kissed him properly."  
  
"Any good?" Seamus asked and got elbowed by Dean.  
  
Harry smirked, "Fucking great. We kissed then... well," Harry blushed slightly, "I pushed him against the wall and then and hour later, we arrived at his room. Best damn Christmas ever."  
  
"What about in general? Did you fight at all?"  
  
"Well we were together 5 months, course we fought a bit. Not much. Only little things. I wanted to come out to everyone about us and he didn't. That was all really. Er when you caught us... I think that was us making up from that fight..."  
  
"Oh," Seamus smirked, "What about sex?"  
  
"Seamus!!"  
  
"What I'm an 18 year old boy, what *do* you expect?"  
  
Harry snorted, "What you want details?"  
  
Dean pulled a face, "Not details per say. Just ... instances."  
  
"Well we didn't sleep together til... May. The start of May. Only waited that long cos Dr... Malfoy was scared."  
  
"Was he a virgin?"  
  
"Why?" Harry asked shrewdly.  
  
Seamus shrugged, "Just wanna know, you know. Its Malfoy ent it? He was always supposed to be a right slut..."  
  
"He wasn't a slut. He was yes, we both were, so leave it OK?"  
  
They nodded and Harry relaxed, 'Why in God's name am I defending him? I should be spilling his secrets to everyone. But... oh fuck, what is wrong with me? I don't blame the git. I hate him. But I don't blame him. Why? Stupid wan... git. Oh bloody hell... it was just that something was off that day,' thought Harry angrily.  
  
"What about your break up?" Dean asked quietly.  
  
Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he raised his hand and wiped them away. He wasn't going to cry over him. He could blame it on mood swings.  
  
"What happened?" Seamus asked.  
  
"We... it..." Harry's voice faltered, "it was... two days after we had sex... after... he didn't talk much, but you know he smiled at me... I think ... I thought he was embarrassed or something... but then he came to the library – and asked to talk to me. I thought... I don't know what I thought... We went to a classroom and... he was different..." Harry trailed off, as if remembering the day, "I don't know. He was just not the Draco I knew and loved. I dunno what happened to him after that. He disappeared off the face of the earth. But it was probably easier that way. Not having to see him everyday at school. But... I wish I knew where he was. If he was OK. I ... I know is shouldn't. But I do. You know I heard some Slytherins say that he'd gone to join his father... he hasn't been caught has he?"  
  
Dean shook his head, "No. No ones seen hide or hair of a Malfoy in months.  
  
"Ministry thinks their in hiding, so they can't get arrested." Seamus added.  
  
Harry nodded, "Probably ... no. No ... oh I don't know. I did think Drake was on our side... but that was probably a lie as well.  
  
"You can't be sure he was lying to you Harry..."  
  
"No," he said, "I can't. But thinking that he was, just makes me not miss him quite so much..."  
  
TBC ...  
  
I'm sorry I didn't have time to do review responses but I'll do them next week promise!! Please review!! 


	7. Break Up

Title: Black and White  
  
The title may not make sense, but it's comparisons between Harry and the other bloke. I'm not gonna write who it is, you should be able to guess.  
  
Author: Alice aka LadyLilyPotter  
  
Disclaimer: Well, would you look at that? My Polyjuice Potion ran out. I'm no longer J. K. Rowling. I no longer own Harry Potter, and I unfortunately never will * sigh *.  
  
Warnings: Slash!! You no like, you no read, capiche? Mpreg!! Oh so sweet I reckon......... but you don't? OK, fair enough. Don't read. Easy eh? A/U!! This is pre OotP, cos I wanted Sirius in it. So, no mentions of anything OotP related I don't think? Snape may seem a little out of character, but he's still a snarky bastard. Also a lot of language. Seriously if anyone says anything, or thinks it wise, I will put the rating up, just say the word.  
  
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter didn't know it was possible for men to get pregnant. But when the signs come together and the truth is revealed......... how will he cope? Where is the father? Who is the father? And what's this about a new Dark Lord?  
  
Rating: I dunno, PG-13, as there is only mid slash, kissing is all, and that won't be for a while I reckon. There's swearing too, and mature themes. If you think I should put up the rating tell me, and I will.  
  
Anything else: If anyone really want's to know why the father left, I could email you, as it won't be revealed for ages. But only if your desperate. Please tell me in a review, I like reviews!! Please no flames, I reckon I warned you enough, but here's one more:  
  
SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!! SLASH!! MPREG!!  
  
Black and White  
  
Chapter 7: Break Up  
  
"Oh my God! The babies kicked! Harry said, in a hushed, in awe voice. He lifted his pyjama top up, his very, very large pyjama top and looked at his stomach disbelievingly. A small bump protruded near his belly button and Harry's mouth opened in surprise. He giggled quietly and hovered two fingers over his stomach. Slowly, in trepidation he lowered his fingers and felt his children move beneath his touch. His face lit up brighter than it had in many, many months.  
  
"Oh wow!" Harry said and gently ran his entire palm over his swollen stomach. His stomach was now larger than he had ever imagined it could be. He was now 6 months (and a little bit) pregnant. He lost the ability to see his feet over the last few weeks ... not that it mattered ... the only thing it meant was that he couldn't put his own shoes on. But he didn't mind, he didn't go anywhere except his back garden anyway. And he could only go out there with someone with him. The whole 'staying-in-the-house' thing was really starting t bug him, but the only thing he could do was moan at people, mainly Sirius and Remus. He was also losing control of his bladder – as much as it pained him to admit it. Dean and Seamus – when he told them – had simply snickered, Remus and Sirius simply gave him sympathetic looks and Snape had said simply said he would look for a potion that could help. When he had told Harry this, he had shot him a very funny look, and realised that whenever Snape didn't know what to do he turned to potions to look for a solution.  
  
"Well," Harry said aloud to his belly, "I think I should really start to think of names shouldn't I? I just refer to you as... hell I don't really refer to you do I? You're ... just... a bump. I ... I'm talking to myself aren't I? No I'm talking to you aren't I? Yeah ... well ... I still don't really think it's real ... I know it's real but – well I dunno. When you're here. God, I'll have to get someone to sort out your rooms won't I? Well ... you'll be in my room for the first year won't you? One room can be pink and the other blue. Well you'll be here in a couple of months. You're six months old now ... sort of at the minute. I mean, women's pregnancy's are 9 months, but men's are shorter. Seven and a half to eight months at the longest. Not sure why. I think it's because the magical reaction at the very start speeds up the growth of the embryo. So ... you'll be here soon. I reckon you're gonna be absolutely enormous, I mean I've put on so much weight I haven't been able to see my feet for weeks, and once it gets to the afternoon I'm so tired someone has to help me up or it can take a half an hour. Oh I don't care. It'll all be worth it once you're here won't it? You'll be here, with me and we can be together, a proper family. Yeah, it's gonna be wicked. We ... can go out together. I can teach you how to ride a bike in the garden, take you to Sirius' to ride a broom. I can take you to the beach, and ... and the park, and anywhere. Just us three."  
  
There was a loud slamming noise from the front door of Harry's house. Someone stormed through the house and flung the door to the living room. Harry hurriedly did his shirt up and slowly got up and turned to face them.  
  
"Oh ... "Harry said and walked ... waddled over to the distraught person in front of them. He reached up and brushed a stray tear away from under his eye, "What the hell has brought this on? I thought I was the hormonal one."  
  
'Oh crap joke' thought Harry.  
  
"Crap joke Harry," said Dean through a strain of more tears.  
  
"Dean ..." Harry said helplessly, "What's wrong? Is it work? Seamus?"  
  
Dean nodded vigorously at his lover's name and blinked furiously trying to hold back tears. He sat down on the armchair and buried his head in his hands.  
  
Harry sat awkwardly on the edge of the couch, on the arm opposite Dean and placed his hand on his stomach, "What did he do Dean?"  
  
"He ... he says things are moving too fast, doesn't want to move in with me ... and you know what he's like, he wants to sow his wild oats so to speck. We ... we broke up Harry... "Dean said miserably.  
  
"Oh," Harry said simply. Dean and Seamus' relationship was by no means orthodox – for one thing they were both men. But besides that, it still wasn't. Harry wasn't sure if they loved each other, well he knew Dean loved Seamus but he wasn't sure if it was reciprocated. Seamus flirted with everything on two legs, men and women, and Harry thought he had been faithful to Dean, but he wasn't sure. While they were at Hogwarts he knew he was. They were the only openly gay couple there, and if either of them had kissed anyone else, he knew they would have heard about it. But after that Harry wasn't sure. Seamus had been a great friend to Harry and he hadn't picked up on any major fights between his two best friends. He'd always wondered why they hadn't moved in together after Hogwarts, but it seemed there was a reason.  
  
"You wanna talk 'bout it?" Harry asked.  
  
Dean shrugged, sniffed and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket, "I dunno. I ... I just wanna forget about him Har. I need something to do ..."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, "OK, well, what do you want to do?"  
  
Dean shrugged again, "I dunno... how are you feeling? Anything with the babies?"  
  
Harry beamed, "Yeah, bug news from earlier, they kicked!!"  
  
"Oh really?" Dean asked, excited for his friend.  
  
"Yeah, it was so weird. It was really, really great. I was thinking that I should be thinking about names as I only have like two months don't I?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, names, that'll keep us occupied won't it? Dean said, more to himself than the other man in the room.  
  
"Uh huh," harry said, "I think Sirius is expecting me to name the girl Lily and the boy James though."  
  
"So you don't want to?" Dean asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. It's just, well ... it's expected isn't it? I'd prefer to go for the shock value right? I hate doing what is expected."  
  
Dean smiled weakly, "I know Harry."  
  
"I don't know," he said wearily, "I might give than Lily and James as middle names though. I'd like to do it as a gesture, so I can remember them ... not that I'd ever forget them. But ... well yeah. Last names as Potter obviously, my children aren't gonna be Malfoy's, bastard. Something, Lily or James Potter. Yeah ... so I need names really, first names." Harry said.  
  
"Any ideas?" Dean sniffed.  
  
"I dunno, I want long names, interesting names, I don't want short names... even though I'm condemning them to having to learn how to spell long names at 3..." Harry said thoughtfully and he fell back onto the couch.  
  
"Do you care about the meanings of names Harry?" Dean asked, very focused as to forget his predicament.  
  
Harry screwed up his face and shook his head, "Not really. I wouldn't know where to start looking for meanings. I just want names I like really."  
  
Dean nodded again, "OK, do you want names of people have had, you wanna name them after anyone specific?"  
  
"Nope, totally different names, not onse I have heard on people I know," Harry decided resolutely.  
  
"K what about Zachary?"  
  
"Nah..."  
  
"Callum?"  
  
"I've never liked that name really. Dunno why. Here was a kid in my Primary School called Callum."  
  
"Er ... right, Christopher?"  
  
"Mmm ..."  
  
"Orlando?"  
  
"Bloom?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Muggle actor, you not heard of him?"  
  
"Oh bloke in Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"Uh huh... erm Jonathan?"  
  
"Meh ..."  
  
"Picky much?" teased Dean.  
  
"Me?" Harr asked innocently, "Never."  
  
Dean snorted, "Sure God I'm not sure, you're so picky Har. Lets try girls names. Jessica?"  
  
"Don't like it," Harry said happily.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Remids me of a grandmother."  
  
"Uh... OK. Christina?"  
  
"Aguliera?"  
  
"Fine... next one ... is Charlotte."  
  
"That's OK actually. I quite like that name. Are you a Charlotte?" Harry lifted up his shirt and said directly, "Are you called Charlotte little one?" One of the babies kicked his bladded and he winced, "Fine, maybe not? I'll think about it later."  
  
Dean smiled, "You talk to the a lot?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Not really... but ... I don't see why not."  
  
"I think it's sweet," Dean said in a tone that was clearly meant to be helpful.  
  
"Cheers," Harry stood up slowly and began to make his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." Dean said sheepishly, hands deep in his pockets, "Thanks Harry. I mean, for everything. You know? Er ... you need a hand?"  
  
Harry's face brightened "It's OK. And sure."  
  
"Watcha making?"  
  
"I feel like pickled onions," Harry said and he waddled into the kitchen, Dean following.  
  
*** Later that night, when Dean was asleep in one of the guestrooms – he hadn't felt like going to his flat alone that night – Harry sat down to write to Seamus, he needed them back together, and for that he needed both sided of the story. He needed them back together, they needed to be together. It just didn't fir.  
  
Seamus,  
Hi, it's Harry. Look, I've got Dean sleeping in my guest room at the minute, very upset and I wanna know your side of the argument OK? Could you come around tomorrow when he's at work please?  
  
Harry  
  
p.s the baby's kicked today, good huh?  
  
Harry got up from the kitchen table and unlocked the door. Hedwig flew down from the roof of the house and Harry attached the short note to her claw and sent her on her way to Seamus. He watched her fly away, to the light of the nearly full moon – the reason he wasn't going to see Remus and Sirius for a couple of days in a couple of days – to less than a dot and he shut the door and went back to bed.  
  
Later, the next day, Harry was sitting on the couch cross legged, eating vanilla ice cream, looking through a book of baby names, when Seamus came around. When he walked through the door, Harry quickly noticed he looked slightly worse the wear. His sandy brown hair was tossled, his skin was pale, he had bags under his eyes and his shirt was missing a button.  
  
"Hey Harry ..." Seamus said awkwardly.  
  
Harry nodded at him, "Seam ..."  
  
Seamus squirmed and sank into the chair, "Yeah?"  
  
What ... what happened?"  
  
Seamus sighed, "I don't know. We were at my flat, just just talking and we got round to talking about our ... us. The Dean asked me to move in with him ... and I'm just not ready for that. Honestly, that's it. Then he starts accusing me of cheating on me, which I have never done... I couldn't. I love him." Seamus said.  
  
"Have you told him that?" Harry pushed.  
  
"Not in so many words," Seamus admitted.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, "You've been together how long, a year and a half? How come..."  
  
"I don't know Harry. I'm scared. All this scares the complete and utter shit out of me. It always has Harry," Seamus said his voice rising several decibels.  
  
"Calm down OK? You have issues yes? Commitment it scares you. You ... you need to talk to Dean about this, not me." Harry said.  
  
"You're right. Yeah I need him. I need him. I can't live without his Harry."  
  
"But you can't live with him?" Harry asked wryly.  
  
"No. What if we brake up? What if something happens to him? If anything happened to him I couldn't handle it. I can't let myself get too close or it'll hurt more," Seamus ranted.  
  
"You're scared of getting hurt," Harry said more to himself than Seamus, "Seamus, if you don't take the risk for love, what are you going to take it for? Everyone is scared of getting hurt, but it doesn't have to end badly, it doesn't have to end at all.2  
  
"But it has," Seamus said.  
  
"Because you got you're wires crossed. You just need to talk and then everything will be fine. Talk, have make up sex and you'll be fine!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
Seamus rolled his eyes, "Thanks Harry. But you're right. I need to talk to him. I will ... could I wait here for him? I'll make you lunch..." Seamus offered.  
  
"That sounds like bribery Mr Finnigan," Harry teased.  
  
"Ah, you caught me. So it's OK?" Seamus said.  
  
"Sure, just don't make me take sides OK?" Harry said sternly.  
  
Seamus nodded, "So what time will he get in? Soon?"  
  
"Er, yeah, he's been listening through the door for a minute or two," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
There was a muffled expletive from behind the door and it opened slowly.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to eaves drop?" Harry chided, trying – unsuccessfully – to relieve some of the tension between Dean and Seamus.  
  
Noone said anything and Harry felt very uncomfortable and ignored. They hadn't taken their eyes off each other yet.  
  
"You know," Harry said, "I'm just gonna take my ice cream into the kitchen. Let you two talk and that. Yeah. So ... I'll be in the kitchen eating pickled onions and ice cream OK? Well ..." Harry slowly picked up his carton of ice cream and retreated to the kitchen. He shut the door and put the tub on the side and put his ear to the door and listened to the voices. For a few very, very long minutes there were no words spoken between the two men in the front room until Seamus spoke up, but he couldn't hear everything said.  
  
"... sorry ... wires crossed..."  
  
"... why ... move in ... me"  
  
"scared ... didn't ... lose you ..."  
  
"why ... have to end ..."  
  
"..."  
  
"sorry ... flirting ..."  
  
"true ... sorry ... I'm faithful"  
  
"... accuse ... sorry ..."  
  
"Dean ... love you ..."  
  
"Really ... love ... too..."  
  
There was no speaking for a minute and Harry scowled. He wanted to know how it ended. He quietly opened the door and then closed his eyes.  
  
Lying on the couch, clearly topless and in the process of removing their trousers was Seamus lying on top of Dean. They were kissing wildly and feverently, clearly trying to lessen the distance between their bodies. A pair of trousers (Deans) were hastily thrown over the abck of the couch, followed by another pair the some blue boxer. Unable to just stand there (any longer) Harry coughed.  
  
Two pairs of eyes peeked over the couch and Harry said, "Er as much as I'm glad you're together again, can I just go upstairs before you ..." Harry coughed, "continue."  
  
Mortified, Dean nodded and Harry snickered, "Payback for when you spied on me my dears, now have fun shagging on my couch... just make sure you clean up ..." Harry fled from the room, careful not to see anymore.  
  
'Bugger,' he thought as he walked as fast as humanly possible for a six month pregnant man to, 'I am so never gonna get laid again. How icky is that watching my two best friends have sex? And I liked it? Oh my God I'm sick... can I blame this on hormones? Eugh ... eugh eugh ... God ... why do they have to do that down there? I mean how inconsiderate can they get? I mean I haven't had sex in two bloody months, hell no one's even touched me in two months, and they start shagging in front of me. And me with all these hormones in me at the moment, what do they expect? Bloody inconsiderate bastards.' Harry thought and he settled on his bed to take care of his little 'problem'.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later there was a knock at Harry's door which awoke him.  
  
"Er ... come in ... "he said groggily and pulled a sheet over his boxer clad form. Three men entered the room.  
  
"Hey Moony ... Siri ... Pwfesor Snape watcha doing up here?"  
  
"Well we were down stairs but ..." Remus began, but he was interrupted.  
  
"Bloody hell, are they still at it? It's been... two hours!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
Sirius chuckled, "And why are they ... on your couch?"  
  
"They broke up. It's make up sex," Harry said as if it explained it all. It apparently did.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Umm...." Harry said and he got up, "OK, what you need?"  
  
"Just a test to see a more accurate date for the birth," Snape said professionally.  
  
Harry winced, "OK, Yep. Right. What do I need to do?"  
  
"Nothing," Snape sighed, "Just stand there."  
  
"Right," Harry said, "Hey they kicked yesterday for the first time"  
  
"Wow ... can I ..." Sirius said.  
  
"Sure," Harry replied, "'cept they aren't doing it at the moment."  
  
"Oh." Was all he had to say to that.  
  
Harry simply raised his eyebrows and moved to stand in front directly in front of Professor Snape. A sheet of parchment was placed on the bed before the wand was raised and an incantation was muttered and shot at Harry's stomach. He felt the searching feeling that was so common in pregnancy spells, whilst the light beam shot at his stomach and the ricocheted off at an angle to the parchment. The light dissolved and Snape snapped up the parchment.  
  
"You Potter, are due on the 2nd January. You'll have had an 8 month pregnancy by then, which I think is a long time for a male, and it wouldn't be possible to delay any longer. This is calculated by measuring how your body is, and the rate the foetus has grown and is at present. This is a very accurate test, it's used on men or women. But of course it is possible they are a bit early or late." Snape said in a lecturing voice.  
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you Professor Snape."  
  
"Potter, when you do go into labour, Owl me as fast as possible, and I will come. Also Owl the mutt, werewolf and thhe two shagging on the couch. You need someone here to help you as fast as possible OK?" Snape said.  
  
"Yep, Owl, you lot." Harry nodded, "Thank you."  
  
Snape merely raised his eyebrows, "You're welcome. I must be going, I'll see you in a week."  
  
Harry nodded and Snape left. Seconds later the babies kicked, and he was pounced upon by his Godparents who wanted to feel them kicking, and Harry was delirious with happiness and contentment.  
  
***  
  
In Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy was roughly thrown into the small room that was his. His lip was split, he had a black eye and he suspected one of his ribs was broken. But this was nothing new. The Death Eaters did this a lot. They beat him up before night, let him live with the pain for a while, then heal him and begin all over again.  
  
Suddenly a rush of happiness was sent through his veins, unlike he had never felt before and he felt better. He felt as if Harry's presence was there. And that feeling only began the start of a plan in his weary mind to get him out. And he could finally be back with Harry.  
  
TBC ...  
  
A/N Sorry there isn't a review response, but I wouldn't have had this posted today if you wanted one. But I really appreciate all of you reviews, thanks so so so much!! Please review again!! 


	8. The Day

Chapter 8: The Day  
  
Harry was late. It was the third of January and there had been no breaking of his waters or contractions, nothing that Harry knew to be the signs of labour. All he had were twinges in his back every now and again – he'd been having them all night and a particularly bad one had awoken him. Everyone that knew had been round yesterday for the entire day, but they had to all go to jobs and commitments today, but they were only an owl away, and he'd been left another four extra owls so he could owl everyone at the same time.  
  
He had some ideas on names now. He hadn't told anyone, as he wanted it to be a surprise. He'd give his daughter the name either Persephone (A Goddess that had been kidnapped by Hades and been forced to marry him) or Isabelle, with the second name Lily. His son was to be Gregory or Sebastian, with the second name James. When Dean had suggested Sebastian he'd immediately thought of the crab in The Little Mermaid, but the name had grown on him and he was seriously considering it.  
  
Godparents were proving to be a problem for Harry as well. If he was honest, he considered Sirius and Remus as Grandparents, not Godparents, and Snape, Seamus and Dean as Godfathers for both of them. He'd apparently had a Godmother himself, Alice Longbottom, which he didn't know, and he doubted Neville had known either. But her and Frank Longbottom were obviously in St Mungos now, and nothing could be done. He'd grown to really appreciate Snape over the last eight months, something he'd never managed in all his seven years at Hogwarts. The man really knew what he was talking about, and was very professional in everything he did.  
  
He waddled through the hall, and clutched the stair rail very carefully. He was very wary of falling down the stairs, as he'd read in a book that if this happened late on in the pregnancy then there was a danger of the baby being still born. He slowly walked down the stairs, and was about half way down when a sudden sharp pain went through his stomach. He winced and quickly clutched his belly with his right hand, careful not to let go of the stair rail. He felt a wet sensation between his legs, and a wet patch began to form on his very large baggy jeans.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered. His water had broken. It was really starting. He was in labour. His children were about to come. Fuck. He sped up his pace, and walked down the rest of the stairs, and waddled through to the kitchen. He quickly scribbled down some hasty notes, mostly containing four letter words, help me and get your asses here now. He attached the letters to the patiently waiting owls and let them out the window, completely ignoring the fact that it was the middle of the day and he'd just let five owls out in broad daylight.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do know?" he yelled. He'd not read this far in the books. Where was he supposed to be? 'OK, right,' he thought 'Home birth. Not a water birth. Not in the bathroom. So... either to the kitchen table or the living room floor. It's the living room. I can move the table, and put that sheet down.'  
  
He slowly walked through to the living room, clutching some sheets and tablecloths and threw them on the sofa. Very carefully he began to nudge the table from the middle of the room, to the side and pushed it against the wall. He spread the sheets on the floor – he didn't want to ruin his carpet with blood. Not that he'd ever admit that. Sounded a bit too gay for his liking... not that it mattered as he was very definitely gay... but... still. As his first contraction hit he pushed him hands to the wall and braced him self. He grabbed a cushion from the sofa and twisted it in his hands as the muscles in his stomach rippled. Damn he needed to cast the charm, this was completely killing. He knew it wasn't supposed to hurt this much at first.  
  
"Shit!" he yelled. Where was everyone? Where was his wand. Upstairs. He groaned aloud, and the pain subsided. He glanced at the clock on the VCR. Twenty three minutes past eleven. He slid to the floor on top of the sheet, and caught his breath. He lifted his hips up slightly and pulled his over large trousers and boxers down. He threw them away hastily and pushed the last sheet over his knees as he leant against the sofa, his knees up. Where was everyone? He couldn't do this on his own.  
  
He screwed up his face in concentration and attempted magic, which he hadn't performed in months. Since his 5th Year he had been able to perform wandless magic, becoming very proficient in it in his 7th Year when he had more time to study and practise, even though he didn't need it after he defeated Voldemort at the end of his 6th Year. He thought the incantation clearly and felt a tingle of magic. He opened one eye and lifted up the sheet and looked down.  
  
'Ooh...' he thought, 'Definitely not mine. Must have worked then. Thank God... ohh fuck...'  
  
Another contraction hit and he screwed up his face, "Ahhh!" he moaned and tried to remember what he was supposed to do. Deep breaths or something. He tried to regulate his breathing, although it didn't hurt quite as much as it did before. The pain dissipated and he looked at the clock again. Twelve minutes past twelve. Forty-nine minutes between contractions at the moment.  
  
He heard a door slam, and he gave a sigh of relief. Hurried steps were heard along the hall and the living room door opened and Snape swept through the room.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Harry snarled from the floor.  
  
"I had lessons Potter. Believe me I came as fast as I could. Left a Gryffindor Slytherin class in Dumbledore's care. He was as bad at Potions as you, so no doubt there'll be many blown up cauldrons." Snape told him. He pulled off his robe, revealing a plain white shirt and black trousers. He pulled his wand out his robe and began to cast a spell.  
  
"Wait, don't, I did that already," Harry said hurriedly as he saw the same incantation on Snape's lips.  
  
"You did?" Snape asked curiously, "How? I see no wand?"  
  
"Don't need a wand. Can do it without." Harry told him, wanting to chuckle at the astonished look on his Professors face but held off when he realised that Snape was the one who would give him drugs.  
  
"I see," Snape said, obviously wanting more information.  
  
"Been able to do it for ages. Taught myself how to do it in the summer holidays. You're the only one who knows to be honest," Harry said. Snape rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Have you owled everyone else?" he asked. He put a hand under the sheet and began to check how far he was dilated.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "My waters broke on the stairs about an hour and a bit ago. Then I went to the kitchen and owled you, then the others. Then I got in here ready, as I didn't know where else really. I put the blankets down and that and then I had a contraction. Fucking killed, I hadn't done the charm."  
  
"Well it would, wouldn't it? Your body wasn't really designed for this. How long ago was your last contraction, you're two centimetres dilated, you've got eight centimetres to go." Snape told him.  
  
"Er... twenty minutes ago. There were forty nine minutes between the last two, so any minute really." Harry told him.  
  
"I see," Snape said, "Do you want any ice?"  
  
"Why the fuck would I want ice?" Harry asked wearily.  
  
Snape sighed. There really was no point in answering that. Another door slammed, and Sirius came rushing through.  
  
"Harry... Harry are you OK? We got here as fast as we could... sorry..." Sirius babbled, and he sat on the couch next to Harry and began to run his fingers through his hair. Remus came in and looked worriedly at Harry.  
  
"Are you OK..."  
  
"Yes, I'm bloody well fine. If you're both going to be all hysterical, you can sod off now. I can't handle you two blabbering on all fucking day. Sorry." Harry snapped.  
  
Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before they shook their heads, "Sorry Harry..."  
  
Harry nodded and winced. He grabbed the pillow again, "Aaah!!" He twisted the pillow fiercely and closed his eyes. He heard people panicking, and one calm voice telling him to breath. He wasn't listening at all. The pain stopped and he opened his eyes. Sirius wiped his forehead and Remus patted his hands. He and Snape rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'm giving birth, I'm not about to break OK? I'm going to be fine, so I'd just leave it if I was you." Harry told them.  
  
They nodded, and Snape smirked. Apparently Potter had grown a backbone when noone was watching. An hour later Seamus and Dean appeared during a contraction.  
  
"Fuck!" exclaimed Seamus as he saw Harry straining and moaning at his contraction, "How far is he... it's going really fast isn't he?"  
  
Snape nodded, "Yes. Suprisingly. Many first births are ten hours or more long... but he's only been at it two hours and he is suspiciously far along. You did owl me as soon as you felt a twinge didn't you?" Harry was currently clenching his teeth, and breaking Sirius' hand so he ignored him for a minute.  
  
"No," Harry snapped, "I owled you when my water broke. I was having twinges as you call them, all night. Bloody things woke me up. I thought it was back ache to be honest, this bump is pretty heavy."  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, "Potter, you should have owled us a lot faster. You've been in labour for hours with out realising it."  
  
"Can't I just blame it on my Gryffindor tendencies?" Harry asked, as he took a long sip of water that Remus had just bought it.  
  
"If you must," He felt under the sheet again, "You are five centimetres dilated now. Five more to go, it won't be that much longer hopefully."  
  
"Hopefully? You're not the one trying to squeeze something the size of a grapefruit out of a hole the size of an egg," Harry said sarcastically, and he rested his head back against the cushions of the sofa.  
  
Seamus and Dean snorted, and Harry glared at them fiercely, although it didn't do much good, seen as he was very flushed, sweaty, and completely tired, and completely naked apart from an artfully placed sheet over his knees. Sirius smoothed his hair back against his forehead, and Harry scowled at him and swatted him away.  
  
Harry suddenly leant forwards on his knees again, and closed his eyes, concentrated on the pain, and waited for it to pass, "Aaahh," he moaned as the contraction ended and sank back into the couch, his eyes still closed.  
  
"You OK Harry?" Sirius ventured.  
  
"No, I fucking well am not. I'm starting to realise why the hell men aren't supposed to have children. Even with girls bits it hurts a fucking lot. And it's all his fault. If I ever see his scrawny arse again, I'm gonna kill him. This should of fucking well been him, sitting here in front of loads of people with his legs wide open, but no. Just because I have more magical power crap, I'm the one carrying them." Harry ranted, then he snatched the glass off Sirius and drank some more ice cold water before he gave it roughly back.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, Sirius and Remus looked a bit worried, and Dean and Seamus just looked amused. They knew who it was. And they guessed everyone else would as well by the time Harry finished.  
  
"Who is it Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry laughed harshly, "I'm not far enough along yet Sirius, for me not to take in what you're saying. Getting there, but for now, sod off, I'm not telling you!"  
  
Remus silently laughed at Sirius' crestfallen expression, but noticed the looks on Dean and Seamus' faces. They looked amused. Not curious, just amused. Then it struck him. They knew. They knew who the father was. He shot them a look which clearly asked them. Dean looked at Seamus, who nodded at him smirking. Remus scowled, but didn't do anything. They'd know soon enough.  
  
Harry lay back on the couch, resting his eyes. He was completely knackered already, and he still had a long way to go. The contractions were coming a lot closer together now, fifteen minutes or so, and he knew that soon he was going to have to start to push.  
  
"Is he OK?" Sirius asked Snape, who was sat on the floor in front of Harry.  
  
Harry listened intently to Snape and Sirius, he was very much going to look forward to hearing this.  
  
Snape sighed, "Apart from being in labour he is fine."  
  
"Yeah, but what's happening? Is he OK? How much longer is it going to be?" Sirius asked. Oooh, Sirius panicked when he was nervous.  
  
"He is having contractions Black. You know what they are yes? When they get about 60 seconds apart, he will get the urge to push. Then he will. He will have a baby. Then he will have another urge to push. And he'll have another baby. He's nearly there. He'll be about another two hours I should think." Snape told him.  
  
"Two hours? He's going to be like this for another two hours?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
Snape didn't dignify this with an answer and concentrated on Harry. He was due a contraction very soon. As he thought, Harry grabbed Sirius' hand and squeezed it. His fingers were clearly going white as Harry gripped them. Harry let out a long moan again and let go of his hand. He leant forwards on his knees and gritted his teeth. A moment later he sat back, his face even more flushed than before and his jet black hair was plastered against his forehead, covering his scar.  
  
"So ... Harry...." Seamus said, trying to relieve the tension, "Thought of any names for the ickle munchkins?"  
  
"You know it really pisses me off when you say that. Normally I wouldn't say anything, but life is too fucking short!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh..." Seamus said. Snape rolled his eyes at the pair, and thought for a minute.  
  
"Potter, I suggest you might want to put this on," he held out a thin cotton shirt that he had conjured a moment before.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked wearily, taking the article of clothing off his Professor.  
  
"I can guarantee that you are going to want to move around soon, to try and starve off the pains. I am really quite surprised you've stayed sat on the floor. It is advised to move around if it is wanted. But you appear not to..."  
  
"I'm allowed to get up? I thought I had to stay on the bloody floor," Harry muttered, and he thrust the thin shirt over his head, and pushed him self up, and stood up.  
  
Everyone was looking at him warily. If he wasn't so tired, Harry would have laughed at the looks on their faces. He sent them a scathing look, then winced as another contraction hit him. He leant against the back of the couch, his fingernails digging into the palm of his hand. The pain spread out inexorably from the centre of him, eating him up and he gritted his teeth. He felt like his body was mingling with itself. How did people do this everyday? Wasn't this pain too much for a human being to handle. It shouldn't be this painful. Just as he felt he could not stand the agony any longer, he felt the pain begin to ebb away. He opened his eyes which he had clenched shut at some time, and his vision began to clear.  
  
"Drugs," he demanded, "Give me some sodding drugs. I need drugs."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at him pityingly and looked to Snape, who was fiddling in a bag he had brought along. He looked up at them.  
  
"There is not much I can do for him. If he were in a hospital he could have legions of things done to help. But they all need specialist apparatus. All I can do is try and get your children here safely. He'll have to bear the pain." Snape explained. He looked almost sorry for Harry. He'd seen people give birth before and knew it was really painful, and he was very sorry that he didn't have the capabilities to help Harry from where he was.  
  
"You mean he doesn't even get gas and air? Or an epidural... most women who have twins have a c-section don't they?" Seamus worried.  
  
"What?" Remus asked, confused.  
  
"Muggle things Seam," Harry spat out, "Wizards don't have them. Or witches. They have pain charms and specialist potions and shit."  
  
"Why don't you know them then?" Sirius asked Snape.  
  
Snape sighed, "Medi-witches and wizards are only taught a little over the basics to pass. If they wish to go into pregnancy further there are more courses that you need to complete."  
  
Harry felt a stab of pain start again, and the beginnings of another contraction rising up like lava in a volcano and he interrupted them with a loud moan. He rested his hands on the back of the couch and leaned against it, moaning, trying to breathe through the pain.  
  
"You want me to rub your back?" Sirius soothed at Harry, when he was finished.  
  
Harry glared at him, "If anyone thinks they are ever touching me again they'll have to think again. You can touch me to get the damn things out of me, but screw it. I am never having sex again. I can't go through this ever again. I just want it over..." he moaned.  
  
Seamus winced, "Never again? Harry you only did it once in the first place."  
  
"Exactly. If it can happen after one time, who knows what could happen. I could only do it with someone more powerful than me, and what do you know. There isn't anyone. I am doomed for eternity. If I can live with it, you can. Although I'm gonna kill Malfoy if I ever see him again..." Harry ranted.  
  
Snape, Sirius and Remus' eyes widened, and Dean and Seamus shook their heads at Harry's slip up. The black haired boy in question growled at himself and waddled around to the front of the couch and slid to the floor.  
  
"Malfoy..." spluttered Sirius and Remus made faces like a goldfish. Snape looked merely amused, and slipped the sheet over Harry's knees.  
  
"8 centimetres," he announced a moment later. No one else was yet to speak. Harry was obviously berating himself for letting it slip, and Dean and Seamus just looked on from the back of the room.  
  
"Thank all the fricking Gods," Harry muttered, before he was thrown into a dark pit of pain again.  
  
When the pain wore off again, Harry decided to fill them in on more than they wanted to know about their relationship, "This should have been him. He was first! Why are all the damn fates against me? He should be here. He deserves to be here in more pain than fucking imaginable. He left me, dumped me when I was pregnant with his bloody children! He was a traitor! He said he loved me, but no... he had to be the one. Sex was all that was in it for him. Although..."  
  
"What?" Dean persisted.  
  
"He never struck me as submissive... but he insisted. He wanted to be first. I don't understand. I need him... where is he... ahhh!" Harry screamed.  
  
A contraction hit him out of nowhere. It was worse pain than he had ever thought possible. He blacked out momentarily, and flung himself on his hands and knees.  
  
He heard a calming voice telling him to breathe and he vaguely recollected himself telling that person to go and jump off a cliff. He couldn't handle this. He wasn't going to get through this. He couldn't have these babies, who was he kidding? Another voice told him to try and breathe, and that it would help. He really did try...but he felt it all slipping out of his control. The pain was at it's peak and he chanted under his breathe constantly, "Jesus... fuck... Jesus... help..."  
  
Sirius started to tell him that this would all be over soon, that he would have his children, and everything would be fine. He concentrated all his energy on believing this, but it just wouldn't stick. He grabbed hold of a hand as the pain ebbed away, and felt someone rubbing his forehead with a cold, damp cloth as he sank back and leant against the couch.  
  
"Harry?" someone ventured. Harry was too out of it to register who it was, "Are you OK?"  
  
"No," he snarled, not opening his eyes.  
  
"Harry, you're ten centimetres, you can start to push on the next contraction," Snape informed the exhausted boy in front of him after a quick exam.  
  
Harry nodded wearily, and they sat in silent anticipation of the moment. He was helped into the birthing position, his chin digging into his chest, and his hands firmly grasped on the insides of thighs. Sirius and Remus sat at either side of him, Remus stroking his hair out of the way, Sirius; hands both on his shoulders, ready to urge him on. Dean and Seamus stood behind the couch they were all leaning on, ready to say encouraging things to the man giving birth.  
  
The contraction slammed into him, and everyone started to yell push at him. He remembered what he had been told, to do one long push down. He concentrated with all his might and pushed. He vaguely heard the words of encouragement thrown at him, but he didn't register them.  
  
"Keep going Harry! You're doing great!" Sirius encouraged, and Harry bore down again and pushed fiercely.  
  
"OK, Harry relax," someone said, and Harry stopped. There were people talking to him, but he didn't hear, he just waited for the next contraction to come.  
  
It did, as they all knew it would, and Harry pushed, as hard and as long as he possibly could. Fifteen minutes later, Harry could go on no more.  
  
"I can't," he cried, tears slipping down his face, "I can't do this... where's Draco? I need him.. I miss him so much... where is he... Oh God," Harry braced himself and pushed again. His fingernails punctured his thighs and tiny droplets of blood slid down his tanned, strained thighs.  
  
"I can see a head," Snape announced. This spurred Harry enormously, and he pushed harder, his chin digging into his chest. The contraction ended, but another started merely seconds later and he pushed again. A dark head of hair could be seen, and as Harry pushed a shoulder slid out, then another, and then in seconds Harry's baby was out, and crying in Snapes arms.  
  
"It's a girl," he announced.  
  
More tears slid down Harry's cheeks, as he looked at the baby in fascination. Snape held up the baby to drain any fluid away from the respiratory tract, and he cut and stapled the cord. But as he was doing so, another contraction hit Harry, and he began to push again.  
  
Snape placed the baby in a conjured glass cot, and she lay, crying, but perfectly fine. A gauge on the cot revealed that she weighed five pounds two ounces, a fine weight. Then Harry screamed.  
  
Snape quickly swivelled to look at Harry. He was straining against the hands that held him. He frowned and did an examination.  
  
"Harry... the boy is breach... you can do it, you're just going to have to push a lot harder." Snape told him sympathetically.  
  
Harry moaned from deep within his throat and began to push. Sirius was pale white, and looked scared. It was a wonder he hadn't fainted really. Remus looked very worried, unsure what to do. Dean and Seamus... well Seamus had actually fainted a quarter of an hour ago, when Harry had really began to push, and Dean was trying to revive him. Using 'enerverate' was usually only for emergencies, and could have consequences.  
  
"Bloody hell!!" Harry yelled, "Malfoy, if you aren't dead by now, you bloody will be by the time I get my hands on you... ahhh!!" He screamed, another contraction started, and he gripped his thighs and pushed.  
  
Ten minutes later, Snape saw the buttocks of the baby boy.  
  
"OK Harry," Snape said. He'd verged into calling him his first name. He couldn't very go on calling him Harry, after, how did Harry put it? Ah, after him having his hand up his ass, "One final push, and you'll be done. OK, one push."  
  
Everyone began to chant, and when Harry began to push, he was fully pumped up. He pushed. He dug his chin into his chest and gave a hoarse long shout as he squeezed downwards with all his might. Blood rushed to his head, and he fiercely hoped that nothing up there would burst.  
  
"You're done," Snape announced as he held up the tiny baby. Harry sank back against the couch, feeling utterly exhausted. But it was strange, he felt excitement, energy and exhilaration.  
  
"Are they OK?" Harry asked breathlessly. Sirius and Remus looked on beaming.  
  
Snape nodded, "They are fine. Congratulations... Harry." He placed the blanket over Harry's knees, trying to preserve some of his dignity and modesty, but for all Harry cared he could have been live on MTV. The pain was too great to have caused him to care. He always thought he'd be terribly embarrassed when it came to giving birth, but he didn't have the time or energy to be humiliated.  
  
A baby girl, with a thick head of black hair was laid on his bare chest, wrapped in a pink blanket. A second later a baby boy with fine blonde hair was laid next to his twin sister, on their fathers' chest. As Harry looked at his children through sparkling eyes and a tear trickled down his cheek, he decided it had all been worth it. He had his children. He had a new meaning in life.  
  
A/N Don't worry. Draco will be back. Eventually. He is going to escape. Does Harry forgive him? What do you think? Sorry it's so late... but it's nice and long... does that make up for anything? Next chapter will be sooner, I promise! 


	9. Escape

Chapter 9: Escape  
  
Nobody really knew what to make of the young man living in number 72 Temple Grange. He'd been living there for a little over 6 months and he was rarely seen out of the house. He obviously didn't have a job, and had the same people visiting him every day or so. His house was well presented and neat, and seemed perfectly normal. Then one day he appeared with two beautiful newborn babies.  
  
Two men, one wearing all black and another with sandy brown hair knocked on the door. They were often seen there along with three others who also visited a lot. The young man living there opened the door. His hair was more mussed up than normal, he had bags under his eyes, and he was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. He was also holding a tiny baby with blonde hair in his arms. He let the two men in gratefully, and the front door shut.  
  
"How are you Harry?" Remus asked as the front door shut. He threw his coat over the banister at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Harry smiled wearily, "I'm fine," he answered, "Very tired, and sore but... I'm fine."  
  
Snape nodded, "Yes, well it is to be expected, you just gave birth to twins forty eight hours ago."  
  
"Have you named them yet?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
Harry nodded hesitantly, "Yeah... I have. But I wanna tell you when everyone is here. Sirius is asleep at the moment, and Dean and Seamus aren't coming around for another couple of hours. Will you both wait?"  
  
Remus nodded surely, and Snape looked at him hesitantly, then nodded when he saw the expectant look on Harry's tired face. Harry's expression brightened and he led them into the living room. Sirius was dozing on the couch, his legs over one of the arms, and his arm dangling off the edge. Harry put the sleeping baby he was carrying on the floor next to his sister, who was lying quietly on a blanket.  
  
Harry collapsed into the chair and Remus looked at him worriedly. Harry's eyes fluttered shut for a brief second, and tried to open them again, but Remus said, "Harry, go upstairs, have some rest. Severus and I can take care of them. If you're needed we'll wake you."  
  
Harry opened an eye, and nearly laughed at the horror struck expression on Snapes face. He nodded and wearily trampled up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
He awoke a couple of hours later, and finally dressed for the first time in two days. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose shirt and walked down the stairs.  
  
The living room was complete chaos. Sometime while he was asleep Dean and Seamus had arrived, and Sirius, Remus and Snape were still there. The babies were fully awake and crying. And it appeared noone could make them stop. Snape was carrying Harry's son, pacing the room, trying to send him to sleep. It was vaguely working as he was only grizzling, but the little girl was screaming. Harry frowned and strode into the room. That was her hungry cry.  
  
He picked up a bottle from the coffee table and checked its temperature, which was correct. He swiftly took the child from Sirius's grip and teased the bottle over her lips, which she eagerly took. He gave her back to Sirius, who was now sitting down, and took the baby from Snape. He held him to his chest and patted his back comfortingly. The tiny baby burped, and was quiet, and drifted to sleep. Harry handed the baby back to Snape, who cradled him awkwardly in his arms.  
  
Seamus and Dean gawped at Harry who shrugged.  
  
"How do you do that?" Seamus asked despairingly.  
  
Harry smiled, "Dunno. I just... know."  
  
Sirius grinned at him, "So you gonna tell us what you're calling them then?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Sure. Well, you are holding Persephone Lily Potter, and Professor you are holding Sebastian James Potter."  
  
There was a general murmur of consent around the room and Seamus piped up, "Why did you pick those names?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just liked them I guess. I wanted to give them interesting names, ones I knew noone with the same names. Plus I can shorten they as well, Sephy and 'Bast, I should think."  
  
Sirius nodded, "They're beautiful names Harry..."  
  
"Potter... Harry...you aren't planning on telling people that you're the mother so to speak are you?" Seeing Harry's affirmative shake of the head, Snape carried on, "When your children first show signs of being magical, their names will be recorded in a book. It records the mother and father of the magical child, where they reside and when they first perform magic. Eventually someone will find out... that you gave birth to them and that Mr Malfoy is the father."  
  
Harry was silent. What was he going to do? Everyone would find out... Sirius and Remus looked at him worriedly. They knew how badly Harry wanted his children to have normal childhoods, but that was looking increasingly more difficult as every day passed.  
  
"I've decided on godparents!" Harry announced suddenly to the room.  
  
Everyone swivelled to look at Harry, Sirius eagerly, Dean, Remus and Seamus curiously and Snape reluctantly. Snape would never admit it at the moment but he actually liked Harry's children. He wouldn't have minded being a Godfather, he was to Draco, and God knows where he was at the moment. He would really like to prove that he could do the job properly for once.  
  
"Well... you see... it was really hard to decide... and well I consider... Sirius and Remus as more of Grandparents to them, seen as you're like parents to me, so I chose Seamus, Dean and... Severus as Godfathers to both of them, shared." Harry answered.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Severus said, being the first to speak – and get over the shock. Seamus and Dean nodded with his words.  
  
"Yeah... Harry mate, thanks a lot... we'll do real good... real good," Seamus and Dean said, their words blending together as one.  
  
Sirius hadn't said anything that, but Remus was beaming.  
  
"Is... is that OK?" Harry said tentatively.  
  
Remus nodded silently, and held out his arms. Harry grinned and gave him a hug, before he turned around to Sirius.  
  
"Are you OK Sirius? You don't mind do you... you can be Grandpa Padfoot and Moony." Harry joked, but was actually more than half-serious.  
  
Severus discreetly left the room, heading upstairs, then scowled at Seamus and Dean. They got the hint and followed him up the stairs, muttering about checking on the twins. Remus (never one to like being in these kinds of situation) looked at his shoes.  
  
Sirius looked at Harry curiously, "Did ... did you mean that?"  
  
"Mean what?" Harry asked. At times liked this Harry really was very slow. He was never good with matters of the heart, and now was no exception.  
  
Sirius repressed the urge to roll his eyes, "About... us being like parents to you?"  
  
"Of course I did," Harry said vehemently, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I would never say anything like that for the sake of it. I really do. You've been so great with me over the last six or seven months, both of you and before as well. I really do consider you my parents ... in everything but biology and name."  
  
Sirius nodded, but his black hair fell in his eyes, not letting Harry see the tears in his eyes. That really meant a lot to him. Both of them considered Harry to be a son to them, but they never expected him to really return the feeling. Sirius seized Harry by the shoulders and hugged him fiercely, so Harry couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He squeezed him tightly, and Harry winced.  
  
"Er... Sirius, as much as I love you, I gave birth two days ago. This hurts." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
Sirius blushed and let go, and Remus rolled his eyes at his mate. Werewolves had what they considered packs, and he and Sirius were the heads. James and Pettigrew had been in his pack before. His pack had become bigger lately, with the addition of Harry, Seamus and Dean. He suspected that eventually Severus would become part of his little 'family' as well as Harry's twins. He gave Harry a light hug, which Harry returned, then let go. Remus rested his chin on Sirius' shoulder, and leaned his head against Sirius', who returned it. Harry smiled at them, and turned away. As much as he loved Remus and Sirius, and was glad they had each other, he really didn't want to see them kissing. Seamus and Dean he could handle, but Sirius and Remus really were too much.  
  
He looked around at his messed up living room, and sighed. He knew that having children was going to be messy. But he didn't think there was going to be this much stuff so early on. But there were loads of things they needed. His house was full to the seams of children's things, sterlilizers, toys, cots, Moses baskets and nappy changing tables to name but a few. And most of it was in the living room. Clothes littered the floor, with old bottles he was yet to wash up, fresh nappies and tiny teddy bears. He picked up a baby grow, which had a stain down the front, courtesy of Sebastian, and began to collect items which needed washing. There was a loud cry from upstairs and Harry sighed, and threw the offending items on the couch. He turned to go and went to see to his children.  
  
Draco looked around the room he was locked in. It was tiny, barely 5ft by 5ft, but he recognised it. He'd been in the same room before, when his father was punishing him. He'd only spent nights in there, all alone, nothing compared to the eight months he'd been here now. He was no closer to escaping. There was nothing he could do. If he could get out of this room, he knew plenty of secret passages that could lead him out of the mansion (he'd been shown them by the house elves when he was younger). But nothing so far. Things were no worse than before, although everything was bad before.  
  
Suddenly the door was flung open. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorframe, grinning maliciously. Draco backed into a corner, crawling away from the man who was supposed to be his father.  
  
"Get up," he demanded.  
  
Draco stood up quickly, trying not to anger him. He knew what was coming, he was going to be tortured, but he was trying to avoid the worst of it. Lucius walked out the door, gesturing for his son to follow him. Draco complied, and followed the man out the door.  
  
He was led to a room through a maze of confusing, harsh corridors. Wearing only a threadbare pair of trousers he was tied to the wall opposite the door. He was handcuffed at his feet and wrists, spread out like a star against the walls. In front of him, at a mahogany desk sat his father and some men in black cloaks.  
  
"Draco..." his father said condescendingly.  
  
"What...father?" Draco spat, emphasising and saying the word 'father' as if it was a curse word. He looked at his father in disdain.  
  
"I should think you've been wondering why we have kept you around for the last 6 months? Correct?" Lucius asked him teasingly.  
  
Draco said nothing, but he was wondering. He knew it was something horrible, that he would regret ever knowing what it was. But he needed to know. There was nothing more to it. He'd regret knowing, but he'd regret not knowing even more.  
  
"Yes? Well... you aren't going anywhere are you? It can't hurt. And it'll make you so much more... desperate to go. And you can't do a thing." Lucius taunted his son.  
  
"What are you doing," snapped Draco rudely, "Raising the Dark Lord again? Cos I'm pretty sure... Potter killed him last time." It pained him to call him that, but he couldn't very well go around addressing him as Harry in front of his father. Never mind his nickname.  
  
"Potter is it? I thought it would be at least Harry to you. Because... I heard you got quite close to him, didn't you?" Lucius snapped back.  
  
"Shut up," Draco yelled. Noone should speak about Harry to him. Noone had the right, especially Lucius, being the one who had forced them to break up.  
  
"Oooh, a little bit touchy are we? I'll keep that in mind. And in reference to your earlier question Draco, we aren't going to raise the Dark Lord again. I'm going to become the new Dark Lord." Lucius revealed maniacally.  
  
Draco was completely shocked. What the hell was he playing at? Becoming the new Dark Lord? Was he completely mad? He knew his father had a few marbles missing... but this ... was he completely delusional, there was no way that he would be able to pull this off. Someone would find out, someone must have realised by now that none of the ex-Death Eaters had been found, and that they were all in hiding together. And that was obvious that they were banding together and doing something.  
  
"Why... why are you telling me this?" Draco asked hoarsely.  
  
"Why not?" Lucius grinned, "You can die knowing this information, doing nothing about it... it's the least you can do – traitor."  
  
"You're... you're going to kill me?" Draco whispered, but it echoed through put the cold room.  
  
"Yes." Lucius answered, "Slowly and painfully. You're going to bleed to death, slowly and painfully, all alone, wishing and wondering what life would be like with your precious Boy Who Lived. Good bye... Draco."  
  
He snapped his fingers, and the two men on either side of him rounded one him, evil glints in their eyes. Draco's eyes widened as they came towards him, and he found himself thinking, 'I'm going to die... and I didn't even get to say goodbye...'  
  
Nervously, Harry got up and braced himself. He was about to undertake the most scary thing he'd come to face with for months, years maybe. He was going to attempt to take his children out of the house, to the shops. He'd run out of milk and only had one clean nappy left, and knew he wasn't expecting Sirius or anyone today, so there was noone he could get to bring him some.  
  
He'd bought a new double pushchair – well he'd paid for it, and Seamus and Dean had bought it from a Muggle shop for him. He'd prepared a bag of everything he might need while he was out (the last nappy, two bottles, another blanket – they each had one already – and a clean baby grow). The children were dressed in winter outfits, coats, booties and gloves. It was the start of January. He was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity, taking week old babies out into the cold, but he really had no other options. He didn't really know his neighbours well enough – or at all – to ask for favours.  
  
'They really do look sweet,' Harry thought as he took a last look at the babies to make sure they had as little skin possible showing. Sebastian was wearing dark blue, making the thick platinum blonde hair on his head seem really bright. Persephone wore all pale pink, making her full head of black hair look extremely dark, and her skin especially pale. Even though a lot was different about their looks, even now, they both had their fathers sparkling emerald eyes.  
  
Harry pulled on a denim jacket from the banister at the bottom of the stairs, and put the dark blue bag over the handles of the push chair, and picked up his leather wallet from the bottom step and pushed it in his pocket. He stuck a note in the door in case anyone took a surprise visit. Once he was out of the house (which took a lot of careful manoeuvring) he locked the door, and began walking.  
  
Ten minutes later he realised that even if his body had gone pretty much back to normal, after the reversal charm had been performed, his fitness level had not. Once he arrived at the nearest supermarket, he was quite worn out, and really had no idea how long it was going to take him to walk back. He was going to have to take up some kind of Muggle sport. This could not carry on.  
  
He walked through the doors, and began to look around. He hadn't been in a Muggle supermarket for ages, a few years at least, since he'd been at the Dursleys after Voldemorts defeat at the end of 6th Year. He stopped at the baby aisle. There was a woman and a man with a pushchair, they looked about twenty-five or so, and they had an enormous pram, with a baby bundled up in it. Their voices were raised and they were debating which type of baby shampoo they were to buy. He pushed the pram up to them as nappies were next to bubble baths and shampoos and began to look over them. Suddenly he became conscious of their gazes on him. He turned to them and said, "Hi..."  
  
"Hi," the woman said. She had shoulder length brown hair, and hazel eyes and was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a jumper, "Are you looking for anything? I do love seeing sons helping out their mothers ... so considerate... unlike a lot of young people today... how old are they?"  
  
Harry almost burst out laughing, "Oh, they aren't my brothers or sisters. They're mine," he said proudly.  
  
They both looked very shocked, "Ohh..." the woman stuttered, "But ... you must only be 16... 17..."  
  
"Nah. I'm 18. Thought I looked it as well... but apparently not..." he mused.  
  
"Oh..." she said again.  
  
"Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out to the woman who shook it, and then the man, who also shook it.  
  
"I'm Fiona Fitzgerald and this is my husband Sean," she said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded, "So how old's yours?" he asked.  
  
"Two weeks today," answered Sean. Fiona seemed to be in some kind of shock.  
  
Harry smiled sweetly, "Bless. Mine are a week today."  
  
"Where's the mother?" Fiona blurted out, then looked horrified at herself.  
  
"There is no mother," Harry answered quite cheerfully, "She left me. Gave birth, and then delivered me the twins. Little bit of a shock it was, didn't even know she was pregnant, and then poof. She's gone, I'm a father of twins, and I'm completely buggered."  
  
"Oh God!" sympathised Fiona, "Are your parents supportive?"  
  
Harry snickered. This woman really did ask very inappropriate questions she really didn't want to know the answers to, "I'm sure they would be," he said, then elaborated, "They were murdered when I was a year old. I live on my own."  
  
She gasped and Sean looked horrified, "Oh dear..."  
  
Harry thought this was an understatement, "I've had 17 years to live with it, it's fine. My Godfather helps out, and my friends... it's all fine."  
  
Fiona looked slightly pale and Sean just looked a bit ill, "So," Harry said, changing the subject, "What's his name?"  
  
"Oh... "Fiona said, "This is Jack." She straightened her sons tartan covers and smoothed down his dark hair lovingly.  
  
"That's a nice name," Harry said neutrally, "This is Persephone – "he stroked his daughters dark hair "- and Sebastian." He rubbed his thumb over his fair haired sons cheek.  
  
Fiona and Sean nodded, "So do you work?" Sean asked.  
  
"Nah," Harry said, "I had to give it up really, I didn't do much, I only just got out of school, but I'll go back soon, when I've got everything sorted out, but I need to be at home at the moment really. I might go to college actually, I haven't any plans at the minute though. What do you do?"  
  
"Oh... I'm a chef at Delphines in town, and Fee is on maternity leave from John Lewis." Sean answered for his wife, who was crouching on the floor and cooing over Persephone who had woken up.  
  
"Sod, has she woken up already? She's gonna want feeding. It was really nice meeting you...but I need to go." Harry said hurriedly. Sephy had already begun to grizzle a bit.  
  
"Oh," Fiona said, disappointment showing through, "Would you like to meet up. For like a playdate or something?"  
  
Harry looked at Sean, who seemed a bit miffed, but nodded anyway. He pulled a pen from the bag on his pushchair and an old receipt out of his wallet and scribbled his phone number. He gave it to Fiona who pocked it carefully and said, "I live in Temple Grange. Number 72. I'll see you soon, OK?"  
  
Fiona and Sean nodded. Harry grabbed a bumper pack of newborn nappies off the shelf and hurried down the aisle, before Sephy began to cry properly. Before he turned, he heard from Fiona, "What a poor lad..."  
  
Draco groaned. 'Am I dead?' he wondered. He opened a weary eye and decided that he wasn't not dead, just lying half dead on the floor of his cell. He sat up as much as he could, and began to assess the damage. He had a split lip and a black eye and at least a couple of broken ribs as well as a broken wrist. He honestly had expected a lot worse. Death Eaters were not normally known for their hospitality.  
  
He stood up, and leaned against the door. His hand found the door handle. It was a habit. He always tried the handle in case one of the completely dense Death Eaters had dropped him off in his cell and forgotten to lock the door. It hadn't happened before, but hell Lady Luck could be with him today. She was. The door opened beneath his fingers and he slowly and quietly began to walk as fast as he could down the hall.  
  
A/N What do ya think? Are you proud I updated so soon? I am. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really love your reviews, please do it again. Oh and sorry for the ickle cliffie... but he's out!! Yay. Finally. And what do you think of Fiona and Sean? Should they be in it again or not? 


	10. Reunited

**_Chapter 10: Reunited_**  
  
Severus Snape was just returning from a visit from Harry's when he found him. He had just Apparated back to Hogsmeade after seeing his Godson and daughter... and their father, when he walked to the Hogwarts gates to let himself in.  
  
He involuntarily took a slight gasp at the sight in front of him, he never showed his emotions very much, he considered it a sign of weakness. But ...it was his Godson, Draco. He was collapsed and unconscious on the floor, very pale and blood ... it was everywhere. His normally blonde, shining hair was matted with blood, he had a split lip and a black eye. He was only wearing a pair of ragged grey trousers, and his chest was littered with bruises and welts. Severus looked over the barely breathing body of the boy before he shook himself.  
  
He knelt quickly on the floor and felt for a pulse. He vainly felt along his skinny wrists and rested on a pulse point. There was a faint pulse, which seemed to be dimming. He needed medical assistance right now. Casting a few brief healing spells on him to take care of his black eye and split lip, he levitated Draco and cast a charm to make him invisible to everyone but himself. He walked down to Hogwarts as fast as he could and took Draco down to his chambers.  
  
He muttered the password at the painting guarding his rooms, took the spells off Draco, and set him down on the couch. He momentarily toyed with the notion of letting Harry know, but decided to heal him first. He cast a prognosis spell on the broken boy and scanned over the results, which materialised on a sheet of parchment. He had a lot of bruising, a lot of open cuts and three broken ribs and a broken wrist. He would have bled to death if he hadn't been found then.  
  
Severus sighed, and pulled out some Potions from his store. He poured a Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat as well as a Bone Restoring Draught and a basic Healing Potion. He healed the bruises and cuts and fixed the welts on his chest.  
  
Fully healed he picked up the boy – who weighed no where near enough – and put him to sleep on his bed. They would need to talk in the morning... or when ever he woke up.  
  
-&-&-  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Harry frowned and walked to the phone. He was busy – feeding Sebastian – this better not be anyone selling sodding double glazing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Harry? This is Fiona... we met at the supermarket..."  
  
"Oh, yeah hi."  
  
"Hi... well I was wondering... if you wanted to or anything, if you'd like to meet one day for a playdate kind of thing?"  
  
Harry was surprised. He hadn't exactly expected the woman to phone back when he gave her his number, but he was glad she had. He needed to start to get a life in the Muggle world. His magical friends came as much as he could, but he could never be as separate from them as he wanted if he only spoke to them, "Oh, yeah. That would be great. Would... would you like to come here or something?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That'd be great. What's your address again?"  
  
"72 Temple Grange."  
  
"Ah yes. So tomorrow? Ten?"  
  
"Er... yeah sure, that'd be great. I'll see you then OK? I gotta go, Bast is crying."  
  
"Oh sorry. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."  
  
"Bye," he said and hung up the phone.  
  
He stood there for a minute, a bit unsure of what just happened then shook himself and walked through to the living room and sat back down to feed his son.  
  
The next morning at half past nine, Harry had finished tidying up what he could. There wasn't really much he could do. He set out two cups, and put tea bags in, ready to make a cup of tea, and watched a bit of the news, so he had at least a slight clue about what was happening in the world.  
  
The door bell rang and Harry answered it nervously. Fiona stood there, wearing her baby on her chest, and a bag in her hand. Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said back, "You think I can come in?" she said after a minute.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, and nodded, "Sure. Sorry."  
  
She smiled and walked past Harry. She took a look around at the hall and smiled at him again, "This place is very nice."  
  
Harry grinned and bashfully pushed his hands further into his pockets, "Cheers."  
  
He led her through to the living room, where Persephone and Sebastian were both lying peacefully on the floor, on a blanket sleeping.  
  
"Can I take him?" he was about to ask, when he heard the front door slam.  
  
Harry and Fiona looked at the door in alarm as the person walked down the hall yelling, "Harry!"  
  
"Sorry," he said to Fiona who just nodded and yelled back, "What?"  
  
"Where the hell are you? Anyway, Dean is such a wanker. Well..." the voice added thoughtfully, "So am I but that's not the point. I have now realised why I didn't wanna live with him, I don't have commitment issues at all. I remembered how sodding annoying he was at ... hi. Harry, who's your friend?" Seamus said, and stopped when he saw Harry's visitor.  
  
"Fiona, Seamus, Seamus, Fiona," Harry said, "I met her at the supermarket."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You see that thing on her chest. It's called a baby. I happen to have two, remember? Yep, coming back is it? OK, good. Well, she offered to come around, seen as I'm all on my lonesome." Harry answered.  
  
"Ah bless," Seamus said not really caring, "Anyway. Dean. Total git. I have forgotten how neurotic he is. I mean we've been living together for months, but he's been surpressing it I reckon."  
  
"Seamus!" The front door slammed again.  
  
Dean stormed down the hall and looked surprised, "Hi Harry, Harry's friend, Harry's friends baby. Anyway. Seamus, I am not neurotic. You are just a messy slob. I am so sorry that you can't live with dirty dishes and sheets and clothes, but your mama ent here to do it no more, so someone has got to OK?"  
  
Seamus frowned, "Fine. Fine, what do you want then...we'll work out a rota, OK? Will that make you happy?"  
  
Dean nodded reluctantly and added sarcastically, "I didn't suggest that at all did I? But it'll do."  
  
Harry interrupted before they could start arguing again, "Why the hell are you here? Did you get fired or something?"  
  
"No," they replied simultaneously, "We took sickies."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Well, be nice. Anyone want a drink?"  
  
"Beer."  
  
"Beer."  
  
"Er... tea?"  
  
"Coming up. And sod off it's ten am, you can have tea or water."  
  
"Ah, Harry mate you spoil all our fun."  
  
"That's what I'm here for, someone has to make sure you don't poison yourselves... or something like that..."  
  
And thus began a very interesting morning between an awkward Fiona, an amused Harry and two arguing wizards.  
  
-&-&-  
  
Draco woke up with a groan. Where was he? Was he back at Malfoy Manor? Was his father there?  
  
"Draco? Are you awake?" came a cool, calm, concerned voice.  
  
Draco moaned again, and tried to wearily open his silver eyes. He blinked a couple of times before the black smudge in front of his face focused into his Godfather.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, muttering some words that Draco couldn't make out, and waving his wand.  
  
His mouth was dry and he gasped, "Water."  
  
Severus nodded and conjured a glass of water. He put it to Draco's parched lips and let him drink a few sips. Draco smiled weakly but gratefully and pushed himself up against the pillows. Severus looked at him for a minute of silence before he opened his mouth again.  
  
"Where were you Draco?" was the question on his lips. As it left his mouth Draco's mood decreased dramatically. He hunched over somewhat and he scowled slightly, his face a mask of indifference.  
  
He repeated his question and Draco sighed, "What do you know?"  
  
"I know about Harry – "Draco's eyes widened, "And that you broke up with him. He thought that you were on his side, our side. But then you just disappeared. Noone has seen hide or hair of you for months. Where were you?"  
  
"How did you find out that? I mean... well... but... he...we... how?" Draco spluttered.  
  
Severus smirked, "I will tell you later. Perhaps. Please explain. You need to do a lot of it."  
  
Draco squirmed under his sharp gaze and nodded, "It... I... I was with Harry as you know. We were together for about five months. He... he was the one. I loved him, I still do. But when Lucius came after me to school. He was using Polyjuice as one of my relatives that weren't bastards. He took me from school, and he somehow knew about Harry. He ... he put me under the Imperious Curse and told me to break up with him. I couldn't fight it, so I did it. Then I was instructed to go to the front gates and then, Lucius turned back, and Stunned me. I was taken to Malfoy Manor and thrown in a cell in the dungeons. That's where I have been for the last six months, imprisoned in my own home."  
  
"You were under the Imperious Curse?" Severus asked, wanting to make sure he understood.  
  
"I was. Sev... you have to believe me. I'd never do that to Harry willingly. Do... do you know where he is? Is he OK?" Draco told his Godfather desperately.  
  
"He's fine. I need to know more about what happened when you were captured. Were the other Death Eaters there, the ones that weren't captured?" Severus purred.  
  
"It was hell. It was torture literally. What else do you expect? I was the traitor and I was there at their disposal. They tortured me all day and most of the night, left me a few days to suffer, healed me and then did it all over again. I only escaped because one of the really idiotic young Death Eaters left the bloody door open. Lucius told me that he was going to leave me die this time... and I was half dead when I was thrown back in the cell. But... I woke up... and got out. I managed to get out the house through a tunnel one of the house elves had shown me when I was younger. I somehow had enough energy to Apparate to the Hogwarts gates...I don't know what happened after that... I'm sorry." Draco said, tailing off to a whisper at the end of his speech.  
  
Severus just looked at Draco appraisingly for a while. Tears had started to flow silently down his pale cheeks and he was hugging his knees. His face was pale and his hair was messy, he looked ... to put it bluntly like crap.  
  
"Draco... I believe you..." Before he could say any more Draco threw his arms around his neck, and Severus awkwardly patted him on the back.  
  
"Do... do you know where Harry is Sev?" Draco sobbed.  
  
Severus nodded, and wondered just what he was going to tell him. He'd missed out on an awful lot. And he really wasn't the right person to fill him in on what he had missed. He needed to talk to Harry.  
  
-&-&-  
  
Harry smiled contentedly at the sight in front of his eyes. His babies were lying quietly, gurgling on the play mat, just lying there, being there. He hovered over them quietly, watching as they explored their surroundings, watching and noticing as much as they could.  
  
Both of the babies had a lot of hair, as nearly everyone who came in contact with them pointed out. "Oh," they would say, "Haven't they got a lot of hair? They're so pretty..." They each were already beginning to look like either of their parents. Persephone had a full head of ebony hair, and emerald eyes. She had pale skin like Draco, and his chin, and nose and mouth. Sebastian had messy blonde hair, and darker skin than his sister, that Harry was sure would easily tan like his own later on. He also had emerald eyes and Draco's nose, but other than that he was the spitting image of Harry. Both of the children were relatively lively, and Harry was sure that they had already smiled, even though he had been told that children that young couldn't smile and it was just wind.  
  
There was a knock at the door that interrupted his silent reflection. He sighed slightly and smiled at the babies, "Back in a minute," And he stood up from his spot on the floor and walked to the door and opened it.  
  
He opened the front door and he almost collapsed at who was there. Severus Snape... and Draco Malfoy. Severus wore an almost apologetic look, and Dr... Malfoy looked worried and tired.  
  
"What the fuck?" he demanded quietly not wanting to disturb the twins, "Why did you bring him here? I have no desire to speak to him at all." He told Severus, not taking his eyes off him once. He knew as soon as he looked at Draco he would begin to forgive him, and he didn't deserve that. He left him alone and pregnant.  
  
"Harry I suggest you speak to him. You both need to know things about each other. Nothing is as it seems Harry. You need to discover the new things before you write it off completely," Severus told Harry sternly.  
  
Harry scowled but nodded reluctantly, "Fine. You stay here. In the living room. We'll be back later I think."  
  
Severus nodded at Harry's words but was displeased at his tone. He knew Harry had every right to be pissed with the information he had, but as Severus knew more, he knew the reasons and knew Harry was only partially right now. He walked past Harry into the house and left Harry and Draco looking anywhere but at each other.  
  
Eventually Harry looked up and walked past Draco, heading to the park around the corner. Draco looked on after him and hurried to catch up with him. He had changed a bit since he had seen him last, so many months ago. He was taller by quite a bit, and seemed to have filled out more. His hair was longer, nearly to his shoulders but it was still short and messy and styled as it always was. His eyes were still sparkling green and his skin was still tanned and ... he looked better than Draco had ever seen him in his life. Maybe... Harry didn't need him at all. He seemed to be doing perfectly fine on his own... or maybe he had someone else...  
  
Harry sat down on the end of the bench. They were alone in the park, and Draco stood awkwardly to the side of him, unsure what to do.  
  
"So what exactly is this that is so important that you had to come and disrupt my life to tell me?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
Draco didn't know where to start. He opened his mouth several times before he began, "That day... Harry, when I broke up with you. Before that... I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. One of my cousins were there, Joseph Montevay. He was on our side in the war... sort of... and he was going to take me in after graduation. But Professor Dumbledore left to let us discuss family stuff, and he cast Imperious on me. It was my father in Polyjuice. I couldn't fight it... I didn't have the will power to do it. So I broke up with you and left the school under his instruction. I so nearly broke it a couple of times, but there was nothing I could do, he just cast it stronger. I hated myself for it, I still do Harry. I didn't mean any of it at all. I love you Harry..."  
  
"Where have you been for the last 6 or 7 months then? If you were under Imperious you would have been let go. So where have you been? Hiding for all this time? Didn't you have the balls to come back?" Harry sneered.  
  
"I couldn't Harry! You have no idea how much I wanted to! I was locked up in my own home, in the bloody dungeons! I was tortured Harry, I was the traitor. They would torture me til I was half dead, leave me to suffer then heal me and do it all over again. I couldn't get out, there were no opportunities at all until four days ago." Draco insisted hysterically, determined to get Harry to believe him.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, suddenly very unsure, "What happened?"  
  
"Lucius, he told me he was going to leave me to die this time, they were bored of me. He tortured me, and left me back in the dungeon again. I regained consciousness like always and I could get up... I figured I would die of starvation. But I tried the handle, and it had been left open. I got out... and managed to get out through a tunnel one of the house elves had shown me when I was younger. Then I managed to Apparate to Hogwarts. Harry... do you think you could forgive me... do you believe me?"  
  
Harry sat in silence for a moment that seemed like hours to Draco. He suddenly looked up at him and looked intently into the silver orbs of Draco's, looking for the answers and reassurance he needed. He only saw what he needed to see in his eyes, maybe more, but definitely not less. He slowly nodded at Draco and said, "We can work this out... slowly," and watched a slow smile come over Draco's pale, expectant face. The shorter blonde flung his arms around Harry's neck and slid onto his knee. Harry slowly returned the embrace and whispered, "Draco... I think there's something you need to know."  
  
Draco pulled away and looked at Harry, "What is it?"  
  
Harry was really no stranger to embarassment anymore – he'd had his legs wide open in front of his worst Professor after all, and where as he would have blushed and spluttered a few months ago, he just come out with it bluntly, "When we had sex. We didn't use a protection charm or anything did we?"  
  
Draco shook his head, extremely confused at the direction in which the conversation was going.  
  
"A few days before the end of term I'd been feeling sick and then in the last potions class we were making the Contraceptive Potion. Professor Snape told us that it could be used for men and women. It was then it all clicked. Men could get pregnant. I had morning sickness. I was pregnant, having a baby, our baby." Harry said softly. Draco slid off his knee and sat on the cool, hard wooden bench dumbfounded.  
  
"What ... what happened... are you OK? Did you miscarry or something... you aren't pregnant now right?" Draco spluttered, his face becoming even paler by every word he spoke. Harry honestly hadn't thought it was possible for Draco to be any paler... but now he had seen the evidence.  
  
"No, I'm not pregnant, and no I didn't miscarry. I gave birth a month ago Draco." Harry told him proudly.  
  
"But... but... is it..." Draco couldn't formulate any sentences.  
  
"I had... we had twins, a boy and a girl." Harry said simply.  
  
"Are... are they OK? Where are they? What... what are they called? You... you did this all alone?" Draco said, trailing of into a dismayed whisper.  
  
"They're fine, they're perfect. They are called Persephone and Sebastian, they weighed 5lbs 4oz and 5lbs 7oz respectively. They have my eyes, Sephy has my hair, but is the image of you, and 'Bast has your hair and looks like me. I wasn't alone. I had Severus, Sirius, Remus, Seamus and Dean." Harry told him.  
  
"Oh... "Draco said simply. He and Harry sat in silence for a while, Harry thinking about what Draco had told him, and when would be the best time to ask the rest of the questions he had for him. Draco sat going over the fact that he was a father. He had children. He hadn't been there. Did Harry blame him?  
  
"Harry... do you blame me for not being there... while you were... pregnant?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Harry shook his head slowly, "No. I can't can I? I did... but you had no control over it at all did you? If you could you would have been here... right?"  
  
Draco confirmed this quickly, "God yes. I bet you were dead sexy when you were pregnant."  
  
Harry chuckled, "I'll drag out the photo album Seamus and Dean gave me. They found it completely hilarious. I got so big, I couldn't see my feet or walk very far. And I had a thing for pickled onions and vanilla ice cream."  
  
Sighing wistfully Draco nodded, "So... do they all know that I'm the other father?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded, then laughed, "Yeah, do you remember that time... I think it was the first time I got you in my dorm, we were on my bed kissing and... stuff. They saw us, and were spying the nosy gits. Seamus and Dean saw us but they didn't tell anyone, thank god. They knew from the start, and Siri, Moony and Severus knew it was a Slytherin, but they didn't find out it was you until I was in labour... I was....very vocal so I'm told. Can't honestly remember, I was concentrating on getting it over with... it hurt like hell..."  
  
Draco smiled, "I wish I was there."  
  
"I wish you were too. But we can't change it can we? Do... do you want to talk about your father?" Harry asked warily. It was still only less than a week ago. The memory would still be too painful.  
  
"I can't. It's... it's too soon. Too painful. One day Harry I'll tell you... but not now. Now..." he smiled brightly, "I want to meet my children."

**TBC...**  
  
**A/N** - OK, well the bit with Fiona. Just to show contrasts on how different Harry and Draco's lives are. They won't be in it very often at all, but I want Harry to have a life outside magic. Do you think Harry forgave him too easily? I honestly couldn't see him not after he knew the truth. Draco wasn't to blame so Harry couldn't do anything really. What do you think? Thank you to the people who reviewed, I appreciate it very much. Hope this chapter was up to standard. Please review!!  
  
**Thank you to:  
**  
**_mizukimarr910_** (they won't be in it much at all), **_wonderwoman4932_**, _**Sheree**_ (Draco's not the bad guy anymore, he never was it was a misunderstanding and Harry doesn't NEED Drcao, he loves him, he wants him), **_leo potter_**, _**Arwen Applestone**_, _**myrrhe**_, _**Kjkit**_ (Hmm, yeah. I think I might make Sean jealous, but have Draco storm in or something and kiss him. Lol. Maybe), _**Yana5**_, _**driven to insanity**_ (Cheers my dear, I'm glad you are into mpreg now. Sure it's weird... but shrugs it's fun to write), **_buff200020002002_**, _**eruve tinwen**_, _**SheWolfe7**_, _**Lo26**_, _**Dailynn **_('course it'll be a happy ending... eventually evil laugh), _**rebma1**_, _**Requiem to a Dream**_ (good for you hun), _**Hermione-Harry**_ (maybe one day... obliviate) _**Hated Angel**_ (Nappy is a diaper and a baby grow is a full vest thing with no feet holes), **_Shania Maxwell_**. **20 REVIEWS!! **YAY, thank you so very very much. Can we up it all for this chapter?


	11. Reintroduced

**Chapter 11: Reintroduced  
**  
"I want to meet my children."  
  
Harry smiled at Draco and nodded slowly, "OK. I think they're asleep at the minute, it should be OK. Severus really isn't that bad with them, not now he knows what to do."  
  
Draco chuckled and nodded, trying to imagine his Godfather with a baby, never mind two.  
  
"He's one of the Godfathers you know," Harry told Draco. Draco stood up and offered Harry a hand. He took it and stood up.  
  
"Who else?" Draco asked, "Black and Lupin?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I consider them more as parenty type people, so they're gonna be Grandpa Padfoot and Moony. Dean and Seamus, as well as Severus are Godfathers. I'm afraid they won't have enough female influences... but they'll have to make do with Seamus."  
  
Harry and Draco set off for the house at a steady pace, Draco getting more and more nervous, the nearer they got. What if they didn't like him? Or if he dropped them? Or made them cry? Harry silently watched as range of emotions flooded Draco's delicate features. He sensed his... god what was he? Were they together again? Were they going to try to make it work between the two of them? Would Draco be staying with him now? He sensed _Draco's_ anxiousness and brushed his hand against his. Draco looked up, his silver eyes clear and happy, despite his body having obviously felt the turmoil of the last seven or eight months. Harry moved his hand again and grasped Draco's hand firmly. He laced their fingers together and gave Draco a quick smile before he led them down another road. Draco was in heaven. He had never expected that they'd get back together. When Severus had found him and he'd regained consciousness he'd thought he'd never see Harry again, and had only accompanied Severus under his firm word that it was necessary. Now he was very glad he had listened to his Godfather. Even when he'd seen Harry again, he had just expected to explain why he'd left and then go. But Harry seemed to forgive him, and from their joined hands it appeared that he wanted them to be... them again.  
  
In what seemed like only a minute, which was actually more like a quarter of an hour, they arrived back at the house. Harry opened the door and led Draco in.  
  
"It's a nice house," Draco said objectively. There was a crying noise coming from the living room, which kept getting louder and even more high pitched.  
  
Harry smiled at him and nodded, looking towards the door in concern, "I like it it's enough for... for us." 'Bugger, what am I supposed to say? Us three or four? Is he gonna live here with us? Where will he sleep? I don't know if I want him in my bed yet... I suppose he could have the couch...'  
  
Draco nodded, wondering whether Harry meant us three or us four. He followed the dark haired man into the living room. Harry rushed off in front, almost snatching the baby off Severus and putting her over his shoulder where he patted her gently on the back. He turned around to face Draco, who looked very shell-shocked. He knew that seeing the babies was a lot different to just knowing about it. When Harry had found out the sexes, when they first kicked and when he'd seen them the first time all had made the reality so much more real.  
  
Harry walked over to Draco and held the baby out to him, "This is Persephone Lily Potter." Harry gently laid the now calm baby into her fathers' arms. Draco held her awkwardly for a while, shifting her about, Harry looking at him it what Draco could only describe as pride. Draco felt his eyes begin to well up as he looked down at the little girl who was almost an image of himself, apart from her dark ebony hair and violently green eyes. He didn't notice Severus slip out the room, leaving the little family, or Harry pick up their son.  
  
Harry led Draco over to sit on the couch, although he was sure that Draco didn't realise he was doing so. He comfortably arranged Draco's arms so he could accommodate the two babies in his arms.  
  
"And this is Sebastian James Potter." Harry said and laid the golden haired boy into Draco's free arm.  
  
The four of them just sat there in silence for what seemed like an age. Draco was still disbelieving, and was alternately staring at each child, as if trying to memorise their faces and imprint them in his mind in case they disappeared, or he did. Harry just watched them peacefully, watching Draco's face. The peaceful silence was broken when Sebastian began to cry. Draco immediately began to panic.  
  
"What did I do?" he whispered fiercely to Harry who just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He's fine. Just wants a feed I should think. Back in a second," he said calmly and walked through to the kitchen, and picked up two bottles, knowing that soon his daughter would also awake and require a feed. He heated them up to the right temperature and took them through to Draco.  
  
Harry almost laughed at the expression on his face. He looked positively terrified, "They won't bite," Harry laughed, "I promise. Don't be scared of him, he's just hungry."  
  
"I'm not... scared of him... I just... don't know what to do." Draco admitted.  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to learn aren't you?" Harry said as he sat down. Draco wondered whether this meant that he was going to be a constant presence in their lives. He placed the bottles on the coffee table and took Persephone off him. Draco gave him a wide eyed look and Harry explained, "OK, hold him like this... support his head... OK. Here, take the bottle off me. OK. Don't force it in his mouth. Just put it on his lips and let him take it."  
  
Draco did as he was told – for once, and settled to watch his son feed. A minute later Persephone opened her mouth as well, but Harry simply put the other bottle to her lips and she began to feed as well.  
  
"Harry..." Draco said nervously as he was settled properly, "How... did this happen. Men... they don't just get pregnant. I've never heard of this before..."  
  
Harry laughed, "Nah, not an every day occurrence is it? This is the first case for 300 years or so. The couple has to be really magically powerful for there to be enough innate magic to cause the sperm to fuse together."  
  
"Well... why were you the one who's pregnant then?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"'Cos. I have more innate magic than you do. It would always be me, just because I have more power." Harry explained.  
  
"So I could never get pregnant?" Draco asked, not sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.  
  
"Should think you could. Severus mentioned a potion that hadn't been used in decades that could make it happen. Noone uses it anymore or tries to, as it didn't work. The mechanics were there, it should work and everything, but the couples never had enough magic between them to fuel the reaction." Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded and was silent for a minute, "So you didn't report that you were pregnant?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "God no. I wanted as far away from magic as possible...when I cast it, it reminded me of killing Voldemort... and everything I had to feel to cast the curse. It still does. Only... five... six people know about them. People will find out eventually though, it'll be recorded in the book at Hogwarts." At Draco's enquiring look he explained, "There's a book, in Dumbledore's office I presume, that details every baby born that has enough magical potential to go to Hogwarts. It says the mother and father's names. I'll be under as the mother," he shuddered, "And you'll be the father. No one should look at it for a good ten years, but they'll all find out eventually."  
  
Draco shook his head, "If you really wanted there'd be a way to shield the names of us." Harry didn't want to acknowledge him as the father?  
  
"I'm not ashamed about it Draco," Harry said, eliminating Draco's fears, "It's just... you know. It's me. It's always me. If it happened to anyone else it would be front page news for a week and then over with, until the kid started Hogwarts or something. But it's me and you Drake," Draco's heart melted at the familiar endearment, "The Boy Who Lived... or what ever other pathetic name they have for me, and you, a spy for the light, a Death Eater. I can't handle that. If I could I would have stayed with Sirius and Remus the entire time."  
  
Draco smiled widely, relieved beyond words and nodded, "It's OK Har, I get it."  
  
"Good," Harry said and noticed that Sebastian had finished his bottle, "OK, Drake, take the bottle out," Draco did so and placed it on the coffee table," OK, pick him up and put him so he's slightly leaning over your shoulder. OK, lightly pat him on the pack until he burps."  
  
Draco did so, and watched the baby in fascination, "This is just ... so... surreal." He admitted.  
  
Harry chuckled, "I know. How do you think I reacted when I found out?"  
  
Draco laughed, "I honestly don't know. I bet you fainted or something, you girl."  
  
"Hey," Harry laughed, "I was really shocked!"  
  
"You did faint?" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I didn't know men could get pregnant did I? I was bloody shocked."  
  
"How did you find out?" Draco asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"Well we had these life classes in the last week of school, stuff for outside in the "real" world. In Potions we were making the Contraceptive Potion, and Severus mentioned men could get pregnant. I knew there and then that that was what was wrong. I found the Detection Spell and got Severus to cast in on me in detention that night. Then I _collapsed_. Not fainted." Harry told him.  
  
Draco sniggered, "Collapsed? How did Black and Lupin take it?"  
  
Harry snorted and put his daughter into the same position as his son, "Sirius thought that Severus was the father as was the one that broke the news to the two of them. He took me to his quarters after I collapsed. He firecalled them and they Floo-ed over. Remus was happy for me though... once he got over the shock. I stayed with them for a month or so after we left."  
  
"You... you aren't expecting them are you?" Draco asked. He really wasn't up to seeing –and meeting the Azkaban escapee and werewolf for the first time today. They kept it secret in school and no one – apart from Finnigan and Thomas had known.  
  
"Nah not today, but you never know. They all just pop in at any time. Oh... Seamus and Dean are coming for dinner now you mention it... oh shall I cook? Nah they can have Chinese..." Harry remembered.  
  
"Maybe I should go..." Draco said awkwardly.  
  
"No!" Harry exclaimed, "Stay. I... want you to stay." Only in the moment he said it did he realise it was true. He'd lost Draco once, and really wasn't in a hurry to do it again.  
  
"Really?" Draco whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly, "I lost you once Drake. I... don't want to do it again."  
  
Draco smiled and looked at his son, "Me either Harry. I can't lose you again."  
  
They looked at each other for the longest moment until the creaking of a front door was opened and then shut. Draco looked at Harry in alarm, who just shrugged.  
  
"Hello?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Hey Harry!" the voice yelled.  
  
"Seamus," Harry informed Draco, who nodded and seemed to move a little bit closer to Harry.  
  
"Why are you here so early?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nice aren't you?" Draco asked smoothly.  
  
"He's my best mate, we can insult each other as much as we feel like, it doesn't mean anything." Harry told Draco. He understood this perfectly well. It appeared Draco didn't.  
  
"Of course Harry." He said patronisingly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, and the living room door swung fully open, "Oh what the bloody hell happened to you?"  
  
Seamus... well apart from the very confused expression on his face at seeing the twins' father, was wearing a very odd assortment of clothes. He wore a pair of black leather trousers with cut out panels, a bright lime green shirt that was only partially done up, and a large pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"Harry," he said slowly, "Tell me I'm hallucinating and that Draco fucking Malfoy is not sitting next to you. Tell me that that milk I drank this morning was three weeks old and not just one. Tell me I am not seeing this."  
  
"No can do," Harry said cheerfully, and began to bounce Persephone on his knee. It struck Draco then that Harry may not just be slightly insane, but also suicidal.  
  
Seamus spluttered, "Harry!"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, acting as if he had no idea what Seamus was talking about.  
  
"Malfoy, Harry! Do you remember what he did to you? He left you, you were pregnant! And he's just sitting by you, you sitting there without a sodding care in the world!" Seamus yelled.  
  
"Look, Seamus, it was all a big misunderstanding." Harry said. He put his daughter in Draco's free arm and stood up.  
  
"Has he put you under a spell or summat mate? Just fucking yesterday you were pissed at him, moaning at him leaving you and... he's just sitting there..." Seamus said trailing off to a whisper.  
  
"I am not under a spell," Harry insisted, "Listen to me OK? He... his father took him from school. He was under the Imperious Curse when he broke up with me. The... then he was taken to his home and... Seamus, the Death Eaters are reforming. Lucius is leading them, they held him and tortured him. Then they finally decided to just let him die in peace, but he escaped and Apparated to Hogwarts and Severus found him."  
  
"The Imperious?" Seamus asked dubiously, "Harry you aren't falling for this are you mate? That's the excuse all the bloody Death Eaters use when they give themselves up ent it? Tell me you don't honestly believe this bull shit."  
  
"I do believe him yes. It all fits doesn't it? And Severus believes him. You know how bloody paranoid he is... he's not here is he?" Harry looked around the room and assumed that Severus had left the house when he'd left Draco and Harry to it, "Good... but I believe him, Seamus. He's... he's not here to upset me and disappear again. He's not here to get close to me and ... kill me. He's just here. He means no harm."  
  
"How do you know?" Seamus shouted.  
  
"I just do!" Harry bellowed, "I love him, I trust him. He's done absolutely nothing to warrant my distrust at all. Everything that made me hate him has been explained, he didn't do anything. Maybe I should apologise, I was the one who didn't look for him, I didn't believe that he wouldn't do that willingly. It was a matter of circumstance and bad fucking luck. It's Sods Law isn't it?"  
  
"Harry," Draco said awkwardly from his seat, "This is in no way your fault OK?"  
  
"But it's not yours either is it?" Harry insisted.  
  
Draco couldn't say anything to this and he just diverted his attention to the babies in his arms. Harry whirled around to speak to Seamus again.  
  
"OK." Seamus said, "Harry, I don't trust him. But... I will accept it OK? Bugger me you know Sirius will kill him?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah... well..." He didn't really have an answer for that.  
  
"Exactly how are you gonna tell him?" Seamus persisted.  
  
"Seamus," Harry moaned, "Why can't you just leave me in my little fantasy world for the tiniest bit longer hey? It's gonna be hard, I got that... but... we'll get through it."  
  
"Fine... fine. I'll leave you be for a bit. Can I tell Dean?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah. And just why the bloody hell are you dressed like that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, it was a dare from Dean, don't you like it?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You look... so... gay." Harry said despairingly, trying his very hardest not to laugh at his friend.  
  
"Harry mate sorry to break it to ya I am gay. Very gay. I have a boyfriend, I live with him... hell I had sex on that couch. What do you expect?" Seamus said airily.  
  
"Shit I was gonna burn this couch wasn't I?" Harry asked himself.  
  
"I believe you mentioned it." Seamus waved it off, "Oh can I show Malfoy the pictures of you? You're so cute, bless you." He leant over and pinched Harry on the cheeks.  
  
Harry scowled at him and batted his hands away, "You wanna see pictures?" He asked, not really wanting Draco to see him looking like a whale.  
  
"Hell yeah," he said, "Like I said, I bet you were dead sexy when you were pregnant." He winked and grinned.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah," Harry said sceptically, "I'll get them. Wait here, don't kill each other."  
  
Seamus saluted Harry and nodded solemnly, while Draco just shot Seamus a funny look and then one at Harry saying plainly, 'And he's your best friend?' Seamus crawled across the couch and began cooing his Godchildren.  
  
Harry decided they'd be fine and walked up the stairs to find the album Dean and Seamus had given him as a birth present. Well they'd called it a 'Now-it's-finally-fucking-over' present, and it was to remind him of the fantastic time he'd had when he was pregnant. Harry had promptly hit them round the back of the head and thanked them.  
  
But before he found the blue album, he heard the front door shut, and a chill ran down his spine. He forgot all about the pictures, ran down the stairs as fast as he could, and was really quite horrified at what he saw.  
  
Sirius and Remus had apparently dropped by for a 'surprise' visit. Each of them held a baby, and Draco was on the floor, holding his nose, Seamus attempting to help tend to his broken nose.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Harry hissed and he pushed past Sirius and sat on the floor next to Draco.  
  
"Your delightful Godfather decided to punch me," Draco said, dabbing his nose with the edge of his sleeve. Harry lightly brushed his fingers over the swelling and bleeding.  
  
"HARRY!" Sirius yelled, "This... this is Malfoy! You know, the one who abandoned you! Ring any bells is your tiny mind?"  
  
"Hey, leave me alone! And he hasn't done anything. He was kidnapped... that's why he wasn't here!"  
  
"I could come up with a better sodding excuse than that Harry, that's absolute bollucks! Kidnapping? By who?" Sirius mocked.  
  
"The Death Eaters, I told you he was a fucking spy, so believe me. They knew, his father found out that he was a traitor to the Dark sodding Lord. So he Polyjuiced him self and took him, after using the Imperious Curse on him to break up with me. He never wanted to OK? It wasn't his fault!" Harry shouted.  
  
"How do you know all that's true Harry, it could all just be some cock and bull story he's made up to trick you!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"I was put under Veritaserum by my own Godfather, to make sure I was for real. He didn't want me hurting your Godson, or the children. If I was trying to hurt you, you'd know about by now." Draco snarled, and Harry recognised the boy he used to fight with years ago.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Sirius said in a low voice.  
  
"No he's bloody not. He's not here to hurt me, or Sephy or Bast. He's just here, to... to try and make amends for lost time OK?" Harry insisted.  
  
"But Harry... we can't ... I can't see you hurt again. What if he's not for real? What if it is all a lie?" Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius I love him. I trust him, and it's not a lie. If it were I'd know. Please, if you can't trust him yet... will you trust me?" begged Harry.  
  
Sirius was silent for a minute before he hesitantly nodded. Harry beamed, "Thank you Sirius. It means a lot to me." He turned to Remus who just gave him a weak smile.  
  
"I hope I know what you're doing," he warned.  
  
Harry nodded, "I do. I do."  
  
"Then... it's OK with me." Remus told Harry.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said softly. The five of them stood in an awkward silence before Seamus broke it in a way only he could, "Hey Harry can I have a beer?"  
  
They broke into awkward laughter and Harry just said, "Since when did you ask?"  
  
"Since I had someone new to impress. Honestly, I would have done more buttons up if I knew you had company!" He replied cheekily.  
  
"No, you wouldn't." Sirius, Remus and Harry all said simultaneously. Suddenly Draco felt very out of place.  
  
"Hey," Harry said suddenly, "You think that you three could... I dunno, take Sephy and Bast somewhere, shops or something, me and Draco... need to talk OK?"  
  
Sirius nodded stiffly, "Sure. We'll go to the park or something."  
  
"Can't," Seamus said, "Need to go and tell Dean so he doesn't do a Sirius on dear Malfoy here."  
  
Draco just sneered at the Irish man. Seamus grinned back and said goodbye, and disappeared through the door. Remus and Sirius got the babies ready, while Harry and Draco just sat there. They disappeared out the front door quickly, leaving Draco and Harry to talk. And hell, did they have a lot to talk about? But just who was going to be the first to break the ice?

_**A/N** - Thank you to my lovely reviewers, I very much appreciate all your input. I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review! I'll do a thank-you list next chapter!_


	12. Together Again

**_Chapter 12: Together Again_**  
  
Harry and Draco sat there, looking at each other, before the silence overwhelmed them, and they both began to laugh.  
  
"Honestly," Harry said, "I dunno what's wrong with us, we never used to have this problem."  
  
Draco nodded and smiled weakly, "No. Slightly different situation though, don't you think?"  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully and said quietly, "Yeah. It was. It... it was almost like another world, or lifetime ago, wasn't it?"  
  
"I suppose it was," Draco said seriously, "Harry, why... why did you want me to stay?"  
  
Harry sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. He lifted himself up and pulled a leg underneath himself, "Drake... I don't want to lose you again, you mean so much to me. I mean... when you left... it killed me. You knew what I was like after Voldemort, and Ron and Hermione ignored me. I just... I closed in on myself again. Worse than before. And when I found out that you didn't do anything, you were an innocent party, just as much as I was... and it just struck me I suppose. I don't want to lose you again." He shrugged.  
  
Draco gave him a small smile, "Good. When I came here – apart from my bloody Godfather not telling me you were... had been pregnant, he told me how upset you were, after I disappeared. I didn't want that... honestly, I wasn't going to come 'cos I thought you wouldn't want to see me, and I'd be disrupting your life and you'd be even more upset... but, when I saw you... I knew... I couldn't let you go again. I had to at least attempt to get you to believe me... maybe even take me back..." He said hopefully, looking in what Harry's opinion was slightly bashfully, from under the curtain of platinum hair that covered his forehead.  
  
Harry smiled at him, and said, "I do. Draco, I really do, I want you, I want us to... you know, be us again, but... it's hard. It's going to be hard."  
  
Draco nodded vehemently, "I know, Harry." He shifted forwards slightly on the sofa, getting closer to Harry, although Harry was sure (even though he noticed it) that Draco didn't realise he was doing so.  
  
Harry ploughed on regardless, "I mean, it's not just me and you is it? There's the twins to be thinking about as well. I can handle them, both of them, alone, but can you? They need a lot of attention, but I know what you're like," – Draco scowled, but Harry shot him a pointed look and Draco shrugged his shoulders, in something nearing agreement – "it's going to be hard. I'm not trying to stop you coming here, I want you here... but can you do it?"  
  
"I don't know," Draco said honestly. Harry looked down heartened at that, but Draco quickly amended what he said, "But I want to try, Harry. It's the least I can do... I want to. I wanna be here for you, and Persephone and Sebastian. I'm not doing this because I think I should, I want to. I really do."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked quietly. He had thought that this would be easier than this. It seemed he needed a lot more reassurance than he thought. When Draco had so cruelly left him last time, his ego and self-esteem had been torn to shreds. Was he going to be like this all the time? Was he going to be like on of those irritating girls he knew, which always had to know where their partner was, and what they were doing. God he hoped not. How annoying.  
  
"Really," Draco insisted, his voice very intense and serious. Harry smiled at him and leant forwards slightly. Draco hesitantly leant in as well, and closed his eyes. Harry looked over Draco's face, and smiled to himself. This was what he wanted, no doubt about it. He caught Draco's lips in a light, teasing kiss, and closed his own eyes. Draco let Harry control it. He revelled in the feeling of having someone else's lips on his own, and had to hold back a moan and a gasp as Harry tentatively ran his tongue along Draco's soft bottom lip. Draco shivered in anticipation, and Harry smiled at this habit he knew, loved and remembered. Draco opened his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth. Over and under, ploughing and exploring, Harry let his tongue explore Draco's mouth, passionately and lovingly. Harry ran his tongue across the roof of Draco's mouth (he was ticklish there) and almost laughed when he felt a deep moan vibrate through his mouth and throat. That did it for Draco. He couldn't take this. He needed something more. Now. He snaked his hand behind Harry's head and roughly pulled him in to kiss him hard and passionately.  
  
**Ok, people who get squicked, scroll down til I say so.**  
  
Harry surrendered to Draco's probing tongue before he pushed Draco down, against the couch, his blonde hair splayed out against the arm of the sofa. His grey eyes sparkled darkly, them having darkened several shades in arousal.  
  
"Draco..." Harry whispered, looking down at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes, rubbing his hands over Draco's t-shirt clad chest.  
  
"Harry... "Draco moaned as the dark haired man began gently licking, nibbling and kissing his neck. He arched his back, and moaned at the increased contact of their bodies.  
  
Harry came to Draco's collar, and began clawing at the edges that covered his chest, and moaned. He left the smooth alabaster skin and swiftly grabbed the t-shirt and tugged it over Draco's head. Revelling in the gorgeous sight before his eyes, Harry turned his attention to Draco's pink, flushed nipples. Nipping, tugging and biting them until they were hard and raw.  
  
Draco squirmed and moaned at the detail Harry paid to his chest. He ran his hands roughly through Harry's midnight dark hair and pulled him up, so he could look deep into his eyes.  
  
Not saying a word, he gently pulled Harry's arms above his head and pulled the emerald green pullover he wore over his head. Harry smiled at the man beneath him and shifted his thighs so he straddled Draco, and looked down on him  
  
"I love you Harry..." Draco whispered intensely.  
  
Harry smiled winningly, and replied huskily, "Love you too babe." He leant down and kissed Draco passionately, and began to rub his hands up and down Draco's sides, as Draco weaved his fingers in and out of Harry's hair.  
  
Harry let his hands wander to the waistband of Draco's jeans and looked questioningly at Draco. Draco just strained against Harry, eager to lessen the space between the two of them. Harry took his as a sign to go, and moved down, so he could pull his jeans down. Throwing the jeans over the back of the couch, he drank in the man before him.  
  
Draco lay beneath him, between his thighs, panting and running his hands over every inch of Harry's bare, tanned skin. Harry bit his lip, lowered his head to tease the skin above his boxer shorts, around his belly button, and across his flat toned stomach.  
  
"Harry... please... do something..." Draco moaned.  
  
Harry grinned evilly, reminiscently of Draco, and whispered, "Oh. If you insist...." And he proceeded to do something indeed as he divested Draco of his shorts and took him whole.  
  
**OK, you can open your eyes now. Kissing and fooling around is all I'll do.**  
  
When Seamus and Dean walked through the front door of Harry's house, they expected to hear shouting. Seamus had filled his boyfriend in on the happenings of the morning – and changed his clothes. They couldn't hear any raised voices, or anything at all come to that. Not thinking anything of it, they walked through to Harry's living room, planning on getting a beer and waiting for Harry to come home and then they would bug him about what happened with Malfoy.  
  
But, unfortunately for them, that was not what they found.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake Harry!!" Dean yelled, as he took in the scene before him. Seamus just laughed, and began clutching his sides. Dean dragged him out of the room, before Harry could say anything.  
  
Draco and Harry lay intertwined on the deep blue sofa, naked as the day they were born, clutching each other, asleep. Draco's head lay on Harry's broad chest and Harry leant against the edge of the couch. Their legs preserved each other's modesty moderately, but wouldn't do so if either of them moved an inch.  
  
Harry opened an eye, and looked at Draco, who buried his head in Harry's neck mortified. Laughing, Harry said, "Oh come on, it's not that bad."  
  
Draco looked up at him, "Were you even bloody here? They saw us- "he spluttered for a minute, and just waved his hand around.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Where are my boxers, I'll go and tell them to sod off for a while."  
  
"You're so lovely to your friends." Draco said sarcastically to Harry who just smiled and kissed his forehead. He climbed off the couch and pulled on the nearest pair of shorts.  
  
"Hey, greedy, they're mine," Draco moaned to Harry, "Yours are the ugly ones over there."  
  
"Aren't ugly," Harry argued playfully, before he stroked Draco's cheek briefly and wandered out the room to find his friends. Draco just watched him go incredulously.  
  
"Er... Seam? Dean? Where are you?" Harry said teasingly as he wandered into the hall. He found the two men sitting on the stairs. He just looked at them.  
  
"Hi." Dean said, in a very small voice.  
  
"'Ello." Harry said back, trying not to burst into laughter at the shocked and slightly amused looks on their faces. It was a very odd combination.  
  
"So... you're done talking then?" Seamus asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before he nodded, "Yes, I would say so."  
  
"Ah." Seamus said, and the three of them sat in silence for a minute.  
  
Dean broke the ice, "Maybe you should start locking your front door Harry." Seamus concurred, and nodded furiously.  
  
"You think?" Harry asked innocently, and then rolled his eyes, "Please you've seen me in a worse situation than that. At least you didn't come 20 minutes earlier."  
  
"When have we seen you with less clothes on than that? It is impossible to wear any less clothes Harry!! You've only got a pair of bloody shorts on now!" Seamus ranted.  
  
"When I was in labour. And this is worse than when I walked in on you how?" Harry asked nicely, cocking his head thoughtfully.  
  
Dean spluttered, "Harry!"  
  
"It's you Harry! And Malfoy! You do remember him, yes? Scary, icy blonde, that terrorised the First Years at school, the boy that dumped Pansy Parkinson in front of the entire school, the one who every one thought was the whore of Slytherin?" Seamus said disbelievingly.  
  
"The man you've just seen in his birthday suit!" Harry said condescendingly.  
  
Dean and Seamus looked thoughtful for a minute, before they shook it off, "But Harry!"  
  
"You were there when I gave birth you daft sods! Well, Dean was, you passed out. That was far worse, sitting with my legs wide open in front of five people I have to talk to every day! Talk about embarrassment!" Harry reasoned.  
  
Suddenly the door to the living room opened, and Draco walked out, looking his usual immaculate self, doing up the buttons to his shirt. Seamus just looked at him disbelievingly. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Harry... maybe I should go for a bit.... You need to sort some things out. I think it would be best if I wasn't here. I would prefer not to get punched again." Draco said, slightly haughtily.  
  
"Fuck that. I'm not letting you go. You're staying right here." Harry said stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Harry, I can't stay here forever." Draco said, even though he wanted nothing more than Harry to tell him to live here, with him and the children. He wasn't to be disappointed.  
  
"Stay here! Live with me." Harry insisted.  
  
Seamus looked at Dean, "Maybe they aren't done talking yet."  
  
"Maybe." Dean nodded thoughtfully, "They got a bit side-tracked didn't they?"  
  
Seamus nodded, looking disapprovingly from Draco to Harry, "Yeah, but I think we can forgive Harry. It's about time he got laid, it's been bloody months and he's been in a right bad mood."  
  
"No I haven't!" Harry insisted, "Come on get out of my house. There's a pub down the road you can go and drink their beer instead of mine! Shoo!"  
  
"We know where we're not wanted don't we Dean?" Seamus asked, and he stood up and held a hand out to the very amused Dean who was nodding. The walked silently out the door, and left Harry and Draco watching them.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Harry sighed, "No. I love them really, bless them. They're just a bit... weird."  
  
"Harry, about me living here," Draco said awkwardly.  
  
"Where else are you going to live? Hogwarts with Snape? No chance. He might be your Godfather, but he won't put up with you for long. I want you here Drake. Don't... don't you want to be here with us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Draco insisted, "Just... won't it be a bit weird?"  
  
"Why should it be?" Harry asked, walking forwards, "I love you. You love me – "Draco nodded, "It's inevitable. And... I don't want to lose you again. I can't let you walk out of here again, not knowing when you're going to came back again." Harry admitted honestly. He planted a quick kiss on Draco's lips.  
  
"I don't know if I can live in the Muggle world," he said, "And, there's my father. I can't let him become a Dark Lord, killing people. I need to try and stop him at least."  
  
Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I know. But... I've had enough of all that bullshit. Dark Lords. Oh and he happens to be the Grandfather of my two babies. Who were born of male pregnancy."  
  
"I know," Draco said wearily.  
  
"He... he won't want my babies will he?" Harry asked, "They... children of male pregnancies always are especially good at magic. He'll want them to be on his side won't he?" The fear in Harry's eyes was plain for all to see as he worried for his children.  
  
"Harry, he doesn't know about them. I didn't know about them. He won't get them, I promise. He'll be stopped before then. I'll... I'll tell Dumbledore all I know. The he can take it from there. He won't need us at all." Draco reassured him and slipped his arms around him.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked dubiously, looking up from his position, resting against Draco.  
  
"Really," Draco said sincerely. He felt Harry nod against him and he smiled.  
  
There was a small knock at the door, and then the handle turned. Harry stepped away from Draco and opened the door fully. He grinned and bent down to the pram, and picked his daughter up.  
  
"Hey, sweetie. Why are you awake, it's nap time at the minute, isn't it?" Harry cooed to the baby in his arms. He smiled gently at her, and gave her to Draco, who looked decidedly uncomfortable. He picked up his fair-haired son and gently rocked him, as he began to stir from his sleep.  
  
"Were they OK?" Harry asked Sirius, as he folded up the pram. His Godfather nodded, and looked at Harry.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he said, "Oh, Harry, put some clothes on for Gods sake. Are you done ... talking?"  
  
Remus coughed behind his hand, but didn't look up from the bag he was searching through. Harry could tell from where he was that he was grinning in amusement.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Harry said to his Godfather, "So were they OK?"  
  
"Of course," Sirius said, in mock outrage, "They were with me, why wouldn't they be? Oh. We saw your friend... Fran was it... and Sam?"  
  
"Sean and Fiona?" He asked. He saw Draco look up from the corner of his eyes at the sound of Sean's name. He turned around and said, "Muggle friends Drake. Married, have a baby a bit older than the twins."  
  
Draco nodded, and glanced warily at Sirius and Remus. Reading Sirius' face was easy. He wasn't one to hide his emotions; Draco could easily see hostility, wariness and a bit of anger as well on his gaunt face. He knew that if he wanted to stay with Harry he would have to prove his love for Harry to this man, whose opinion Harry valued so greatly. Remus Lupin was different though. He knew the man from when he was a Professor, and thought him to be a reasonable man – for a werewolf. He couldn't really decipher the emotions flitting across his face, only acceptance, which Draco appreciated greatly.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence. Harry just laughed uneasily. Draco scowled slightly at him, and Sirius scowled at Draco. Harry rolled his eyes along with Remus.  
  
"You're going to have to be nice to each other. If Severus and I can be.. I dunno what we are, civil, you two can. You know you could probably relate to each other. Both disowned by stuck up pureblood parents." Harry said helpfully, nodding. He handed the baby to Remus.  
  
Draco just gave Harry a funny look, "What?" He sighed.  
  
"Well, you're father's not going to take you back at the Manor after you escaped is he?" Harry said. A look of hurt flooded Draco's face. Harry realised what he said and swore, "Fuck. Look, Draco I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't..."  
  
Draco nodded sadly and said quite meanly, "Yeah... I'm as much of an orphan as you are now. Oops, didn't mean it like that Harry."  
  
Harry scowled, before he noticed the joking expression on his boyfriends face, "That's not nice." He scratched his stomach and yawned, "Oh yeah. Hey, I'm going to get dressed... Remus, please try to you know. Make them not kill each other." He shot Remus a look and his second Godfather nodded.  
  
"Cheers. Play nice!!" He yelled, trying not to laugh as he wandered through to the living room, to pick up his discarded clothes.  
  
-&-&-  
  
Harry knew that he couldn't expect everyone to forgive Draco as quickly as he had. He was putting on a brave face, as happy and cheerful as he could be, trying to act normal, when all he really wanted to do was breakdown and cry. But everyone else... he wasn't the one who had to deal with himself, heart broken, angry and drowning in self pity. They all had different opinions on the blonde. He greatly appreciated Remus though. He was more accepting than anyone else, he trusted him to make his own decisions about his life, and thought that Harry was the best one to decide what he wanted from his life. Seamus and Dean were great about it too. They, well they weren't exactly friendly to Draco, but Harry could tell they were trying hard to accept him as a part of Harry's life. Sirius though. His reaction hurt Harry. He respected his opinion above everyone else's, seeing the man as a father figure and a mentor of sorts. There was no way he was even considering Draco as a permanent feature in Harry and the twins life. Harry really didn't know why. When he thought about it, if someone had done that to his own son or daughter for that matter, he wouldn't want his child ever to see them again, even if it wasn't their fault. He'd have seen how hard it had been when they weren't there, and he wouldn't want them to go through all that again, should it happen again. But he knew that if that person truly loved his child, he would accept them. He'd have to if how he was hurting at the moment, was any indication to how they would feel. He hoped that with a little time, everyone he knew would accept Draco properly, like he hoped they would have if he hadn't been kidnapped.  
  
Draco was happier than he had been for a long time. There wasn't really much to be happy about in hell. Harry was just as he remembered, and the children, he was so glad he'd found them, and was able to watch them grow up. Harry... was trying his best, and he knew everything wouldn't be perfect to start with, his illusions weren't that clouded. He didn't know whether he would have preferred Harry to just yell at everyone, like Draco knew he wanted to, than to put up his brave face and masks. Sirius – Draco really didn't know how to deal with the man. He meant so much to Harry, and if he were honest, in another situation he would have just cursed the older man. Azkaban escapee or not. Remus, Dean and Seamus were making an obvious effort, and Draco was very grateful to them. He knew Harry knew that he was, even if the men themselves didn't. To him, Harry's opinion was the only one that mattered.  
  
**TBC...  
**  
_**A/N** Sorry if my smutty romance part was shite and sounded like a cheesy romance novel. Puts hand up. Hi, female, straight, teenage virgin here. Oooh probably more information than you all wanted, just been release there. You can ignore that. I am very sorry.  
  
__**Next Chapter: Nightmares and Acceptance.  
**  
**Thank you to:** Elebereth, Atticus J. Finch, LovesMeNot318, Weirkat, Shania Maxwell, midnightprowler, Devils-fire, buff200020002002, ty-rant84, drama- queen8, Slytherinkid07, SheWolfe7, Slytherin snakes, Trisha, pink-fogg and Yana5. Nice long reviews please!! Thank you!!_


	13. Nightmares

**Chapter 13: Nightmares**

Draco was in a cell, his cell at Malfoy Manor. Had the whole meeting with Harry just been one big hallucination? Just a dream? Just a figment of his imagination? The room, it was the same as before he had escaped; he was in the same small, dank tiny room, with no furniture or light. There was the same smell of sweat, blood and other bodily fluids Draco didn't even want to name. The chains were still on the wall, as were the scratches Draco had managed to mark into the wall, when he had the strength in the first few days of his imprisonment. He'd attempted to make them into a calendar, but the days had all blended into one continuos loop eventually. There were still the splatters and stains of blood against the wall where he'd been roughly thrown in the cell. Draco was now lying face down on the damp floor, only a pair of trousers on, scratches and bruises all over his pale skin.

There were loud booming noises from down the hall, and Draco shivered involuntarily. He knew what it was; a Death Eater ready to take him to the chamber, to be tortured. The door opened roughly, almost swinging from its hinges, and Lucius Malfoy stood grinning maliciously in the frame of the door.

"Good evening Draco..." he drawled.

Draco moaned from his position on the floor, trying his hardest to sit up, come up with a comeback, anything... but all he could do was turn over and open a weary eye at his father.

"Ready for another... session shall we call it?" Lucius asked. He left no room for him to answer, as he strode across the room and bodily lifted his son from the floor. He was dragged to a room down the corridor, his skin grazing against the hard, cold stone floor.

He barely recognised himself being thrown in another room, but opened an eye to see a heavy fist aiming for his head. He began to scream as more blows were landed on his body...

"Draco... baby, please wake up... Draco..." Harry said, nearly sobbing at the distress his lover was obviously in. He was tangled in the sheets, moaning and screaming, sweating and groaning.

Draco slowly awoke from his nightmare, and Harry's grip on him tightened. Draco began to calm slightly at Harry's words, as he continued to comfort him and whisper endearments into his ears, rocking him comfortingly.

"God... are you OK?" Harry asked, even though he knew that the answer was no.

Draco said nothing and turned around into Harry's embrace. He buried his head into Harry's shoulder, sobs tearing through his body, but no sounds at all. Harry could feel his t-shirt becoming progressively wetter with his silent tears. It took all Harry's self control not to break down as well. Just seeing the distress that Draco was in, the obvious pain he must have been through to be reacting like this during the night; it was too much. He couldn't stand seeing his lover in so much pain. Harry hugged him tighter, rocking the slightly shorter man soothingly and comfortingly.

Later, Harry wasn't sure how long the two just sat in each other's arms, Draco looked up at him, through misty, red, puffy eyes. Harry looked at him in something Draco thought he recognised as pity.

"Thank you," Draco whispered so quietly, Harry had to strain to hear it, and he wasn't sure if he had even heard it at all.

"I didn't do anything," Harry whispered back, "I just want you to be OK. Are you going to be?"

"Not yet." Draco said honestly, "But you're helping. Just being here. With me. You are helping Harry. I'll be fine. I will. It might just... take a little while."

Harry nodded, "OK. I believe you. If you say you are going to be OK... do... do you need anything? A glass of water... anything? I could get Professor Snape to send some Dreamless Sleep Potion for you."

Draco shook his head and leant into Harry, the two of them falling back against the pillows of the bed, embracing each other tightly, not wanting to let go, in fear of the other disappearing, "No thanks. You're all I need Harry. Just... hold me. I'll be OK."

Harry nodded and the two of them lay in silence. Harry listened for the tell tale sign of his lover's breathing regulating to signify he was once again asleep. He gently untangled himself from the blonde and slipped out the bed. He yawned as he stretched his muscles, and slipped on some socks so his feet wouldn't be cold on the wooden floors. Looking back at the now peaceful form sleeping in the bed he smiled gently.

'He'll be fine,' Harry thought, 'I know it might take a while... but he will. He has to be. We can make it through... he'll get over this. It... it'll be fine. It has to be. I can't live without him...not now I've had him back.'

He padded gently out the room, quickening his pace as he began to hear snuffles from the nursery down the hall. The twins were waking every few hours still, only being six weeks old, and when Draco had fallen asleep he'd decided to see the twins, to make sure he had a decent nights sleep. Harry could sleep for a few hours during the day. As long as Draco recovered from his ordeal that was really all that mattered.

-&-&-

Two weeks later Draco was still having nightmares, but he wouldn't or couldn't do a thing about them. Harry was becoming increasingly more tired, from soothing Draco during the night (as well as _other_ activities during the night) and responding to the twins' cries during the night. Draco had tried to help with the twins during the night, but his nightmares took too much out of him, and Harry insisted he stay in bed when the two of them were awoken during the night. As much as Draco tried to protest, Harry was very convincing and Draco found it even more tiring to protest.

Draco had yet to speak to Dumbledore, and Snape had given the Headmaster some hints to a new Dark Lord, but he and Draco had decided to give him a small recovering period before the two missing wizards returned to the Wizarding World to reveal the information. Snape had made an appointment in his name that Harry and Draco were to attend in exactly two weeks time.

"Harry, are you worried about this meeting?" Draco asked that afternoon. The twins were lying, currently asleep on the floor on a blanket. The two of them were sitting comfortably in the living room, slightly dozy, resting from a trying morning.

"Yeah... are we going to take the twins? I think Sirius will look after them, if we ask him. Or Seamus even, if we're that desperate." Harry joked.

Draco chose his words carefully, "I think, that if you don't want their identities or existence revealed just yet, we should leave them here. With Black, not the Leprechaun."

"Please at least call him Finnigan, not 'the Leprechaun'. Seamus would be even better though," Harry suggested thoughtfully.

"If he calls me Draco, then I'll call him Seamus, any of them actually. So Black?" Draco prodded Harry.

Harry nodded his head of shaggy black hair, "We'll leave them here. I just don't want them to grow up as the kids of the 'Boy Who Lived' and a Malfoy. The longer that I can protect them from that the better."

Draco agreed with him, "Yeah, so when people do find out; they'll be known as ours right?"

Harry gave him a funny look and said sarcastically, "No, I was going to announce them as the secret love children between me and your cousin. Is that OK?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Good. As long as they're Malfoys. Actually no. The name can die with me, they can be Potters."

Harry laughed and said, "Sure. But they're ours. Nothing can change that."

Draco smiled quite shyly, an odd and rarely seen look on him and nodded. He leant against the couch and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly when he felt Harry lean against him too, snuggling happily.

-&-&-

"Harry... wake up... Harry?" a voice came interrupting Harry's slumber. He yawned as he opened his eyes. Smiling when he saw he saw his Godfather he sat up slowly, still lethargic.

"Listen, lie back down... me and Remus, we'll take the twins OK? That park... or something. Just... get all well rested. You've been knackered for weeks, both of you. Have a good sleep. We'll be back soon." Sirius said quietly. He leant forwards, gave Harry a brief kiss on the forehead, and stood up from his crouching position.

Harry yawned again and leant back into Draco's embrace, feeling Draco hold him closer as he did so, "Thank you Sirius. I really appreciate it..."

Sirius nodded and watched as Harry fell back to sleep, cuddling his lover. He and Remus silently gathered all the twins would need for a few hours, and strapped them into their pushchair, careful not to awake them.

Once out the house (locking the door so no one would walk in on them. They had been told about the incident with Dean and Seamus) they began to walk around, going nowhere, and anywhere.

"He really loves him, doesn't he?" Sirius asked out of the blue.

"Who?" Remus asked, slightly confused, but with a fair idea of who he meant.

"Mal... Draco. He... he really loves Harry, doesn't he?" Sirius said, the words obviously taking a lot of effort to say, and not looking at Remus, as if his face would tell him that this, his nightmare, was true.

Remus sighed, but was happy that Sirius had realised this, and said it out loud, "Yes. He does. I really think he does... are you OK with it?"

"No," Sirius answered honestly, "But... I'm getting there. I think so anywhere. I don't want to kill the prick every time I see him anymore. I think that's a good sign."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I think so. Seeing them together, it makes it easier to understand and believe doesn't it?"

Sirius nodded shortly, "Unfortunately. It just... it scares me. What if he does hurt Harry? What if Lucius comes, and takes him away or something? I mean, Harry's still big news, I think he always will be, and when word gets out about Lucius, they're going to want him back. To kill him too, aren't they?

"Sirius, I really don't think Lucius is going to be powerful enough to try and take over our world for a long time. Voldemort, he took years of gaining power before he even considered attacking. And we didn't know. We have the advantage now, don't we? We know something will happen one day, and we can prepare for that. Whether we need Harry or not." Remus said diplomatically.

Sirius nodded, and the two of them continued to walk around, thinking about what the future may or may not hold for and everyone and everything.

-&-&-

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"Harry..." moaned Draco as someone woke them from their sleep, "Someone's making a lot of noise..."

"It's the door, you twit. Go and answer it..." Harry said, moving off Draco and stretching.

Draco looked slightly annoyed at Harry before sighing and nodding. He stood up gracefully and straightened his shirt and hair. Harry shook his head at his vain boyfriend and watched him (or his bum) walk out the room.

Draco unlocked the door and raised an eyebrow at the woman outside the door. A man stood hovering behind her, looking at Draco appraisingly. A baby was strapped to her front, and frankly he was very surprised the baby wasn't suffocating. That pouch thing didn't look very comfortable at all.

"Hi..." she said nervously.

"Hello." Draco said calmly.

"Er... is Harry there?" she asked. She was suddenly very much reminded of calling for her friends as a 12-year-old, and an intimidating parent answering the door.

"Why?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes, "Who the hell are you?"

She looked outraged at his rudeness, and the man behind her frowned, and opened his mouth to tell this strange bloke off for yelling at his wife.

"Don't be so bloody rude you pillock," came an admonishing voice from behind the door. Draco turned around and scowled. The door inched open more, and revealed a tousled Harry, looking amused at his boyfriend. Harry wore a pair of baggy denim jeans, barely riding on his hips, and his boxers sticking out over the top. His blue t-shirt bore the slogan 'My dog Sam made me do it,' and was slightly crumpled and creased. His hair was messed and flyaway, it was obvious he'd just woken up, but his composure was different and he seemed to glow; it was obvious to Fiona and Sean that something was very different.

"I am not rude thank you, these people are. I was asleep." Draco said, perfectly serious. Harry rolled his eyes at him and edged him out the way.

"Hi, sorry about him. He gets a little grumpy when he's woken up..." Harry said apologetically.

Fiona smiled slightly uneasily, "That... that's OK. We were just wondering whether you would like some company... but if you're busy..."

Harry shook his head, "No, no, that's OK. Please, come in."

Fiona nodded and walked in, Sean hesitantly following. Draco had disappeared... somewhere... he was in the living room, sitting down.

"Erm... Drake these are my friends, Fiona and Sean, and their baby Jack. This is Draco. He's going to be nice." Harry said.

Draco mock scowled at Harry who smiled sweetly, and offered his hand to Sean, who shook it, then to Fiona. He kissed her hand elegantly, and then turned around to Harry, who was laughing.

"Oi you, I was being polite, don't laugh at me." Draco scolded, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, bless ya, you're the only person I know that is so... proper. It's so sweet," Harry said, then kissed him on the cheek. Then he froze as he realised what he had just done in front of whom.

"Erm..." Harry said turning around, to a startled pair of people sitting on the sofa.

"Wow. I am so going to love seeing you get yourself out of this one, Harry," Draco drawled, and arranged himself comfortably on the chair, to watch Harry.

"Well you see..." Harry began thoughtfully, wondering what the hell he could say to get himself out of his mess.

"Are you gay?" Fiona said, not beating around the bush, and asking frankly.

Harry once again looked thoughtful and said, "Well, not gay per say... more like..."

"He swings both ways?" Draco added, fully intending his comment to be helpful. Harry nodded at his statement, then looked to his friends. Or what he hoped were still his friends.

"Oh..." Sean said, "...OK."

"You're... you're OK with it?" Harry asked self consciously,

Fiona nodded, "... yeah. Why wouldn't we be? I don't think that it matters who you fall in love with... love is love, in what ever shape or form."

"And her sister 'swings both ways' as well, as you put it," Sean added helpfully.

Fiona rolled her eyes, and joked, "I was trying to be nice and positive and... and supportive. You ruined it!!"

"Sorry," he said, not particularly sorry at all.

Harry grinned, his nerves forgotten.

"Where are the twins?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, my Godfather has them at the minute." Harry explained.

Fiona nodded, "You know, they resemble Draco a bit... it must be a coincidence."

Harry shot Draco a worried look, then laughed uneasily, "Yeah. Actually the mother, she... she was a second cousin of Draco's. That's... that's how we met..." He bluffed his way through the entire little explanation.

Fiona and Sean seemed to accept his explanation quite easily, and they continued to talk for a while. Once they were gone, Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought they were always going to be mine?" Draco teased Harry, whispering in his ear in a low voice, that tickled Harry's neck and made the hairs stand on end, as the door closed quietly.

Harry growled slightly, a low noise at the back of his throat, which Draco found quite arousing, "OK, they're yours in the Wizarding world, in the Muggle world, they're your second cousins, OK?"

Draco nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good," Harry said in a low, sexy voice, and he began to back Draco into the corner, "Now, I have another plan."

Draco recognised the misty look in Harry's eyes and the predatory look on his face, from their few, brief encounters over the past few weeks, and played along, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Any guesses?" he asked, inching them back against the wall even more.

"Well," Draco said, deliberately drawing out his thinking, "A few, I will admit."

"Really?" Harry asked, his breathing already beginning to become laboured and fast, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Have you been reading a dictionary? Or did you just _swallow_ one?" Draco teased, "But...I will admit... I have been thinking..."

Harry groaned at his reluctance to talk and pushed him firmly against the hallway wall, "Just tell me..." he whispered into Draco's ear, and then licked by his cheek bone, "Tell me, and I'll do it. What ever it is..."

**Er... squeamish people, this is really making chapters short for you isn't it?**

Draco kissed Harry roughly, and then pulled away and whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

As soon as the words met Harry's ears, he felt blood rush to his groin. Harry pressed against Draco, so he too felt his arousal. When he realised the effects of his words, he carried on talking.

"Yeah... Harry... I want you to fuck me. There will be time for you to make love to me, and me to you (once they figured out the little side effect of Harry becoming pregnant) ... but now... I want it now." Draco whispered in a deliberately husky voice, pushing hard against Harry.

Harry groaned again and kissed Draco hard, and whispered, "Are you sure?" They had yet to pass this stage in their relationship since their first time in May of last year, ten months ago.

"Beyond sure..." Draco whispered intensely.

"Good..." Harry whispered, "Now, tell me blondie..." he bit Draco's earlobe, "do you know what you've gotten your self into... are you ready," he ripped open his shirt, "cos it's going to be," he licked down Draco's breast bone, ", better than before... better than ever..." he dipped his tongue into Draco's belly button, "so... are you sure...?"

Draco pulled Harry up from his knees and kissed his hard and whispered again, "Beyond sure..."

"Good..." Harry whispered, then kissed Draco. Divesting both of them of their clothes, he prepared Draco carefully and lovingly, and proceeded to exactly what had been requested.

**Tada. You can read now. **

-&-&-

"Hey..." Harry said a few hours later as the two of them washed each other off in the shower, "Are you sure you're OK?"

Draco smiled, "Yeah. I'm fine... a few bruises and scratches... but I think I'll live..."

Harry grinned, wet, black hair falling in his eyes, "Nothing you didn't ask for... certainly like it rough, don't you?"

"Hey, you didn't seem to mind... and you've got plenty of your own that you asked for too..." Draco said, blushing slightly.

"I know. And I never said I did mind... quite liked it actually... " Harry said happily and watched Draco grin saucily and leaned in slightly.

"HARRY!!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Harry sighed, their peace broken and he shouted back, "DOWN IN A MINUTE!"

"Go and get dressed then, you don't mind if I stay in a bit, do you?" Draco asked. He was happy in his and Harry's little world at the moment, and didn't want Harry's Godfather to break his mood.

"Sure. Come down in a bit though, OK?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and agreed. He smacked Harry lightly on the bum and pushed him gently out the door.

Harry leant in the door slightly and kissed him gently, rubbing his hands over some of the scratches and nail indentations on Draco's back, and smiled. Dressing quickly, he fled down the stairs and went into the living room.

Saying hi to Sirius and Remus, and thanking them, he briefly wondered when Seamus and Dean had appeared. But he went over to the babies, who were gurgling peacefully in their carrycots. He picked them up skilfully, manoeuvring them so he could hold them both at once, and sat down on the nearest seat.

"Hey..." he whispered, "I missed you. I really didn't realise how much, until you weren't here. I don't like you not being here. I was worried. I didn't need to be... but I was... it was quite scary actually. I honestly don't think I'm going to be able to let you out my sight for a good many hours... maybe days... hope you don't mind... but I'm afraid you don't really have a choice..."

The four men in the room looked on at Harry, in slight awe, pride and happiness. He really did love his children more than anything; he couldn't be a better father to them. And they had to admit, Draco really was good with them too, and very helpful.

When Draco came down the stairs, the five of them were chatting comfortably, laughing and cooing over the babies. Suddenly, he really didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't want to interrupt them, but he felt left out, he wanted to be down there with them all, comfortable and talking to them all. He hovered on the stairs for a couple of minutes, watching as Seamus stood up, and gathered more beer, Dean hitting Seamus for spilling his beer in his lap, Sirius holding and rocking Persephone, and Remus and Harry talking, Sebastian lying in Harry's arms comfortably. Suddenly Sirius turned around and saw Draco. A non-discernible look on his face, he sighed. Draco just watched him for a minute. Sirius sighed again and beckoned him down. It was then that Draco realised he was becoming one of the 'gang'. He was being accepted as Harry's lover and partner and the father of his kids. It was a fantastic feeling, and a weight lifted of his shoulders. After that his nightmares lessened a significant amount.

_**A/N -** Thank you for reviewing, if you want a personal responce please leave you e-mail addy, and for news see my livejournal, which i'm about to update. Thank you and please review, to get me off my arse to sit down again and finish the next chapter._


	14. Acquaintances

**Chapter 14: Acquaintances **

"So what time are Sirius and Remus coming over?" Draco asked, as he lay on their bed, watching Harry run gel through his hair.

"Erm..." Harry said, and put down the jar. He lifted his jumper sleeve and looked at his watch, "In about twenty minutes I think. Our appointment is in an hour and a half, we'll have plenty of time... it'll be fine won't it?"

Draco nodded adamantly, sitting up, "Of course. We... we'll just tell him what we know, all he needs to know, and then we'll come home. It... it'll be fine."

"Nothing to worry about." Harry said, turning to look at Draco, instead of his reflection in the mirror.

Draco nodded again, "Yup. It'll all be fine." Harry nodded and smiled at Draco, and turned to scan his reflection in the mirror. There was a loud cry from the room across the hall, and Draco stood up before Harry could turn.

"I'll go," he said, and got up from the bed. He kissed the back of Harry's neck lightly, and then wandered through to see his son and daughter.

Harry grinned at himself in the mirror, just thinking about how lucky he was to have Draco back in his life. Draco had been living with Harry and the twins for a month now, and it was the best month of Harry's life. Towards the end, the twins, now two months old, had started sleeping longer, giving Harry and Draco more personal time. Draco was being accepted as Harry's partner, now everyone had seen that he wasn't going to leave him.

Harry looked over his clothes appraisingly – Draco had chosen. He wore slightly baggy black trousers, with black trainers. He had on a white pinstripe shirt underneath a black wool jumper, cuffs, collar and tail seen at the edges. His hair was messy and spiky, and he thought he looked smart, and Draco thought he looked 'absolutely fucking gorgeous.' Either way was fine with Harry.

He walked into the nursery and walked over to Draco who was holding Persephone, facing the window. He rested his head on his shoulder and watched her feeding.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Nervous," Draco admitted, "But I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you."

Harry shuffled uncomfortably, "Look, I'm not saying it's going to be easy for me. At all really, but I need to go back. I... I dunno I need to go back to prove to myself that I can. That even after all that shit, I can go back. OK?"

Draco nodded and pulled the bottle out of Persephone's mouth. Harry moved away, knowing that he could very likely be thrown up on if he didn't. Draco rested her over his shoulder and gently began patting her on the back.

The doorbell rang, and then the door opened. Harry smiled at Draco and kissed him gently. He walked quickly out of the room, to tell them off for making so much noise.

Twenty minutes later they left the house, to head for the Apparition area that Severus had set up after Harry moved in. Draco wore a different shirt – Persephone had thrown up after her bottle.

"Ready?" Draco asked. He was going to Apparate the two of them to The Leaky Cauldron then they were going to Floo to The Three Broomsticks and walk to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, "Sure. Let's get this over with."

Smiling soothingly Draco held Harry's hand and closed his eyes, and Apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron with a quiet 'Pop!'

When they appeared, in the designated area for Apparition, in one corner of the quiet pub, Harry opened his eyes, waiting for a big commotion, something at least. But there wasn't a person in the pub, which had taken any notice of the two wizards who appeared from thin air. Harry shot Draco a bemused look and Draco smiled slightly, but pulled Harry away from where they were standing.

"Loads of people Apparate in here everyday, Har. Partly why I just moved us out the way, someone else will be coming in soon. It's not a big deal Apparating in here. It's fine. Now, lets go...oh!" he said inadvertently.

Harry said nothing. He opened his mouth once and immediately shut it. Their little trip was going down hill faster than a train. And it looked like it was about to crash.

"R...R... Weasley..." Harry said, quickly regaining some of his self-confidence. He quickly looked Ron over. He hadn't seen his ex best friend, in how long? Ten months? Eleven even? Whatever amount of time it had been, the months hadn't exactly worked in the mans favour.

Harry didn't really know what had happened to him. He could guess pretty well, he suspected that the absence of Quidditch practise or at least regular exercise had been a factor. Maybe that Ron now had a desk job at the Ministry and spent his entire day sitting down rather than wandering around Hogwarts for hours on end every day. He could even stretch to the fact that Ron was now at home and being constantly subjected to Mrs Weasleys meals all day, every day. The woman may not like him, and he may not even like the woman, but he couldn't dispute the fact that she was a fantastic cook. And he looked as if he hadn't had a shave for a few weeks, and had a lot of red stubble littering his face. He found himself wondering how such a proud, meticulous person such as Hermione put up with him being... well... such a slob.

"Potter." Ron spat, "What are you doing here? No one has seen you for ages... not that anyone really cares..."

"Ron..." Hermione warned, putting a hand on his arm to stop him walking forwards. Hermione looked pretty damn good, Harry had to give her that, Although she looked as if she had some wrinkles that hadn't been there before, maybe the stress of the war had finally come to the surface and was showing on her otherwise pretty face.

"Yeah Weasel, listen to the little wife. Under the thumb anyone?" Draco retorted sarcastically.

Harry would have loved to interrupt here, telling him to leave it, and knowing that he would do just that, but knew Draco might have a go at _him_ later.

"Ohh... just fuck off, Malfoy, back to your Death Eater father." Ron said back to him, flustered already.

Hermione remained silent, watching Harry and Draco's interactions carefully. She chanced a small smile at Harry, who looked back neutrally. 'Did Hermione not agree with Ron? Now that I think about it...' he thought, 'She was never really in any of the fights. But she never stuck up for me... and really... I think that is nearly as bad.'

Draco struck a thoughtful position, and said carefully, "Yes Weasley. My Death Eater father. Only one fucking problem. I'm not a Death Eater. No Dark Mark. So you can keep that little fantasy to yourself all right? C'mon Harry, let's go..."

"Yeah Potter, go along to your boyfriend!" Ron taunted.

Harry, who had turned to Floo away, turned around to face Ron, eyes gleaming.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, it's not natural, blokes with blokes, it's just not right!!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, get lost Ron. You only have a problem because you're insecure about yourself. No one can be that straight. And so what if Draco is my boyfriend?" Harry placed his hand strategically on Draco's arse, pulling him closer, and looked determinedly at Ron.

"You're the Boy Who Lived, it's just not right! You can't be... together (He shuddered slightly). He's a Death Eater!" Ron yelled at Harry. Other patrons of the pub were beginning to look at them.

"He is **not** a Death Eater. Believe me. There is no Dark Mark. And believe me, I've seen him all over. And I don't care who knows about us. I'm not ashamed of us. Why should I be? I love him. It's not like I'm ever going to see anyone in here of my own free will. I don't care. And leave him alone. He's no more a Death Eater than you... unless there's something you'd like to tell us Ron?" Harry asked suggestively.

Ron spluttered. Hermione opened her mouth in surprise at Harry's vehemence. Draco inwardly cheered and placed his own hand in Harry's back pocket.

"What the hell are you saying? You think I'm a Death Eater? Are you mad, do you not know me but at all?" he shouted.

"No, I don't know you. Not anymore. Used to, but now, I couldn't give a toss and I don't want to either. You don't know me at all either. And you don't know Draco. You can't judge us at all. Same as we can't and won't to you." Harry hissed, almost slipping into Parseltongue.

"Oh fuck off!" Ron yelled again.

"Worst you got Weasley? Believe me, I am not surprised." Harry sneered, almost reminiscent of Draco in their younger years. Draco made a note to look more into Harry's Slytherin side, which was so very obvious at the moment.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded.

"What ever you want it to mean." Harry said calmly.

Ron spluttered, and Hermione rested her hand on his arm, only to be roughly shaken off. Harry scowled.

"Let's go." Harry said, throwing Floo powder into the fireplace. It wasn't a suggestion. Draco gave a curt nod and he and Harry stood into the fireplace of emerald green flames. With a final sharp look at Ron, Harry sneered, "The Three Broomsticks", before falling into Draco's comforting embrace.

As soon as the two men came tumbling out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's silently shuddering form. Casting an evil looking 'don't fucking speak to me' look to the entire pub, he gently pulled Harry away from the prying eyes of the patrons of the pub.

Feeling Harry's knees start to give way beneath him, Draco guided the two of them to sit on the dark dusty road outside the pub. Leaning against the walls, he pulled Harry towards him, as close as he could, trying to make the pain go away.

An incomprehensible amount of time later, Draco didn't know if the span of time had been minutes or hours, Harry looked up, through blurry, blood shot eyes, and landed a slightly sloppy, wet kiss against Draco's lips.

"M'sorry..." he muttered against his lips.

Draco pulled away, and said, "You have _nothing_ to be sorry about. It was all that wankers' fault, starting on you like that. You did fucking brilliantly."

Harry smiled lightly at him and said quietly, "You think?"

"Bloody brilliant. Did you see him spluttering there? I don't think I've ever seen you like that before, Harry." Draco told him, resting his chin in Harry's mess of ebony hair.

Harry smiled gently.

Draco continued, "I mean... you looked... so intimidating, and angry. I mean, I could feel the power on you. Just like Dumbledore.... Have... have you simmered down now?"

Harry gave a short laugh, and sniffed, "I... I feel like that when I do magic. Worse though. I... I feel all the hate I had to feel when I killed Voldemort... it just all comes flooding back to me... being there, around a lot of magic, I think it kind of sensitised me... I could feel all the magic buzzing around me, going through me... it's horrible."

"Oh." Draco said, unsure of what he had just been told, "So... you feel like that around all magic?"

Harry shrugged, not really caring, "I dunno. I mean I think I was so aggressive at the twins birth because I had to cast magic. But at the end of last year, before you left, it was fine. I think that it was because I was with you, my soul mate. But when you left... and right after I killed Voldemort... I was such an arsehole. I'm surprised any one spoke to me at all really."

"You... you think I'm your soul mate?"

"You are. The father of my kids, love of my life. So fucking cheesy... but also so fucking true. It's just in there... it all was too much for me... I tried but, well, it didn't work very well did it?" Harry said, slightly sadly.

"No," Draco admitted reluctantly. "But you scared the hell out of Granger and Weasley. That's always fun."

Harry chuckled, "OK, yeah that does make things a little better. It's quite nice getting one over on Ron. Not exactly hard though?"

"Harry, you get any bitchier, and I'll make you an appointment-only Slytherin,"Draco joked.

Harry laughed, and said, "One day, I'll have to tell you the whole story of my Sorting. But now... we need to go to our shitty meeting."

"Hmm... I'm going to hold you to that you know?" Draco said accusingly.

"Count on it," Harry beamed, and kissed Draco softly. Before he could respond, Harry pulled back and stood up. He held out a hand and smiled sweetly down at the blonde.

Draco put his hand in Harry's and let himself be pulled up to standing. Raising a hand gently, he wiped away the shining trails of tears from Harry's golden face. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

"I love you. Thank you... for just being here." Harry said, his eyes wide and sparkling.

Draco's heart flew to his mouth and he said, with a lump in his throat. "It's OK. And I love you too."

"Good." Harry smiled and joked, "Cos, I'd have to hit you if you didn't."

They began to walk down the path to Hogwarts, hand in hand.

A leisurely twenty-minute walk later, and Harry and Draco came to the gates of Hogwarts. They stood high and tall, made of sturdy black metal, practically radiating with protective magic.

Draco turned to Harry, who stood gazing at the statue inside the grounds of a lion standing proudly, a snake twisted around its feet with a badger by the lions side and a raven resting on the lions shoulder. Draco took both Harrys hands and Harry reluctantly tugged his eyes from the magnificent castle.

"Harry," Draco began seriously, "If at any time, _any_ time you feel so uncomfortable you want to leave, please just tell me. You are so much more important that what I have to say –"

"How can you say that?" Harry asked harshly, letting go of Draco's hands, "There are so many lives at risk with what you have to say... it shouldn't matter. I'll get over it."

Draco shook his head sadly, "No. One more bad experience with magic and I honestly think you'll turn away for good. And you are more important that this. I expect a lot of it is already theorised. I'm just confirming a lot of it. Harry you're the...father of my children. I love you. You'll always be the most important thing in my life."

"Really?" Harry sniffed, looking up through his fringe, making Draco realise just how young Harry looked, and how innocent and naïve he was of the ways of the world.

"Would I really say something so sickeningly romantic if I didn't mean it?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head, "About the twins Drake..."

"Do you not want to mention them?"

"If it's at all possible... then no." Harry admitted.

"Then it is done." Draco said simply.

The two men stood looking at the castle for a few minutes before Harry said huskily, "Come on. Let's go. Let's get this over with."

Draco said nothing, just took Harry's hand, and opened the gates, and began to lead them through the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Why the fuck didn't we get an appointment that was during school hours?" Draco muttered under his breath as they arrived in the main courtyard outside the Entrance Hall. There were a dozen or so students milling around during their break, one of them being –

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed involuntarily.

The red head spun around at her name and started slightly when she saw Harry loosely holding Draco Malfoys hand.

She took a cautious step forwards, and Harry let go of the pale hand in his own. He stepped forwards, not knowing what to do.

After Harry had killed Voldemort, and really before he hadn't been best friends with Ginny. She was his best friends kid sister, he hugged her at Christmas, bought her a birthday present when he remembered and teased her about her boyfriends. They'd never been spectacularly close, but he'd always liked the girl and had wanted and expected to keep in touch with her, but when Ron had begun to influence the house because of Percy's death she had begun to distance herself, exchanging a few civil words but not very much. She'd shot him sympathetic looks when he sat alone, often looking like she wished to sit with him, maybe even comfort him, buts had been too scared to do so. He'd not made an issue of it; she was Ron's little sister after all. He expected her to either agree with him, or just to back him because he was the only family she had at school. Harry knew and respected that there was more than one kind of loyalty, one being personal, and another being to ones family.

She took another step forwards and Harry was very, very unsure of whether the look on her face meant she was going to yell at him the hug him, apologise then hug him, or just slap him and tell him to fuck off, that he had no right being here.

'Fuck, shit, wank, bollocks, what is she going to do? What am I going to do? What is Draco going to do? Am I going to explain... do I want to? Why am I asking myself loads of daft questions I have about as much possibility of answering as I have bungee jumping off Big-bloody-Ben. That could be interesting... no. Ginny. Concentrate on Ginny.' Harry thought and tuned back in.

"Gin?" Harry said warily.

"Harry..." Ginny said back, moving to be only a few feet away from him. Looking pensive she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tentatively. Frozen for a moment, Harry hugged her gently back and heard her whisper, "It's so lovely to see you."

Ginny let go and Harry took a step back, feeling Draco's comforting presence close behind him.

"What... what..." she stuttered, noting their closeness (and Draco's hand on Harry's arse).

"We're going to see Dumbledore... we need a talk." Harry said.

Ginny nodded, obviously knowing there was something going on she didn't know about, but also that Harry wasn't about to tell her.

"And... what about you two then? Is it a good idea? And how long has it been going on?" Ginny asked. She knew that Harry wasn't stupid enough to get involved with a Malfoy if he was involved in the Dark Arts, but she felt obligated to ask.

"It's a perfectly fine idea. Nothing... like that (Ginny knew he was referring to the Death Eaters) happened with Draco. It was ... unfortunate circumstances that meant he was away at the end of the year. And it's been going on since Christmas. Last Christmas." Harry said.

"A year?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes Weasley," Draco drawled, "One year, two months and eight days I believe."

"You counted?" Harry smiled sweetly, "You're so cute." Harry kissed him quickly on the side of his cheek.

"Potter, don't call me cute," Draco said, wiping his cheek.

"Malfoy," Harry said imitating his tone, "Don't call me Potter."

Ginny laughed and interrupted them, "Oh you're adorable. Knew that you couldn't hate each other that much. You had to be compensating for something. Harry... please keep in touch... I'm... I'm not Ron you know. I just never knew how to apologise for all he'd done. Then you disappeared... I didn't know what to do... I'm... I'm really sorry."

Harry smiled slightly, and Draco relaxed slightly behind him, something Harry took for approval. Not that he needed his approval. But it was nice. "Ginny, it's OK. I... I understand. I'll Owl you or something. Could you not mention you saw us to your brother. We had a run in earlier..."

Ginny tutted, "Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into Ron over the last year and a half." Harry was inexplicably reminded of Mrs Weasley.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want anything at all to do with him. Listen, we've gotta go...we're late already...I'll see soon. I promise." Harry said. Ginny nodded at him, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. She hesitated slightly before kissing Draco as well. He didn't show any surprise, but inside he was very glad. For some reason he had a strange urge to be accepted by Harry's friends.

Ginny smiled again, turned to return to her friends, and Draco and Harry left as well, hands falling comfortably into each others. They walked up to the doors and Harry put a hand on the handle. He pulled hard and the door creaked open, letting a beam of light fall across the dark hall. Draco smiled at Harry reassuringly, and Harry returned it, walking in, head up and shoulders back, ready to face the life he left behind.

_**A/N-** Sorry this is late. Like really late. But thatnk you for reviewing everyone. Visit my livejournal (link in my bio) for review responces. They'll be up... soon. Thank you again, and review!!_


	15. Difficulties

**Chapter 15: Difficulties**

"Potter," a silky voice began from somewhere in the shadows. Neither man had to turn to see who it belonged to, but both did to greet him.

"Severus," greeted Draco, nodding at his Godfather, Harry following his example.

'Ha,' Harry thought, 'Trying to keep his reputation I see. There's not even anyone here to hear him. What a silly, funny man he is.'

Severus nodded back, and said, "Draco, Harry. You are here for the meeting?" Draco caught what he meant… so you're finally telling Dumbledore where you are and what happened. About bloody time.

"Yes," Draco said, "How are you?"

"Decent," Severus said amicably, "And the two of you?"

"Fine," Draco answered, "Had a slight _run-in_ earlier, but we are fine now. Right?" He looked sideways at Harry.

Harry nodded at them and agreed, "Yes. Fine. Now, anyway." Severus looked them over scrutinisingly, then nodded.

"I will accompany you. The meeting has been planned under my name, so I will introduce you. If you feel the need, I will accompany you, but it is not necessary." Severus told them, as they began to walk the distance to Dumbledore's office.

Harry answered, "Er… yeah. If you could actually, er… that'd be good. Thanks," he finished belatedly.

Severus nodded abruptly, "Of course. It may make things easier in the long run."

"So… " Draco began, trying to cut through the silence, filled with Harry's worry, "How have your classes been so far?"

Severus snorted, "We have been gifted with a small Ravenclaw girl with Longbottom tendencies. Loves books, but has the memory of a goldfish. My classes… have been… interesting is one way to describe them. As have her detentions."

"Got them scared of you yet?" Harry piped up, trying slightly to join in the conversation, when all he really wanted to do was crawl in a giant cauldron and stay there til the end of time. Or at least until this meeting was over.

"Sufficiently," Severus agreed, and the three men stopped in front of the gargoyle that was the entrance to Dumbledore's office, "Chocolate Frogs," he said to it, rolling his eyes, and muttering about moronic, senile old men as he did so.

The gargoyle moved out of the way, revealing a staircase. Severus stepped up a few stairs, and Harry and Draco followed. As soon as they did so, the flight of stairs began to move, reminding Harry of an escalator, as it always did. It stopped a moment later in front of a door, across from another Harry knew to be the Headmasters quarters.

Severus rapped on the door quickly, three times in succession.

"Enter."

Severus turned to Harry and Draco, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Ready?"

Harry nodded, and Severus nodded once back. He opened the door, and stood aside so Harry and Draco could be seen. They moved to the doorway, and walked through.

Dumbledore's eyes followed them into the room, nothing was said. Harry looked at his shoes. Draco stared at the elderly man challengingly.

Severus began to talk, "Albus, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter have asked for a chance to speak with you. They have also requested that I stay in the room. I hope this is satisfactory."

Dumbledore stood up, "Harry, Draco. It is good to see you. No one has seen you for such a long time. I hope you have kept well."

Harry was torn between being polite to the man, it was after all still Albus Dumbledore, and snapping at him. He chose the first… to begin with anyway.

"Dumbledore," he said, nodding.

"Sit down, sit down." Dumbledore said, sweeping his wand, and three chairs appeared. The three men sat down, Harry furthest from the door, next to Draco, with Severus on the end.

They sat for a moment before Severus began to speak, knowing that none of the other men wanted to begin, "Two months ago, when I was returning to Hogwarts, in my path I found Mr Malfoy. He was severely hurt, and in danger. I took him back to my rooms, where I healed him, and I delivered him to Mr Potter, with whom he had developed a _friendship_ during the last six months of school." He was careful not to reveal what they both wished to keep a secret.

"I see," Dumbledore said, his expression guarded, "Whereabouts had you come by these injuries Mr Malfoy?" He asked, looking directly at Draco.

'As if you can't bloody guess' Harry thought, 'Always playing mind games… God I hate that….'

Draco sat forwards in his chair and began icily, "My father," Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, "You let Joseph Montevay into the school, but my father had got to him. He took his hair and Poly-juiced into him, and he put me under the Imperious Curse. I was forced to leave. When I got back to Malfoy Manor, I was thrown in the dungeons and tortured because I had refused the Dark Mark. I was continuously tortured until I escaped. This time my father tortured me, and was fully intent on killing me. They threw me in the dungeon, half dead, but I managed to escape."

"I see," Dumbledore said.

Inside, Harry was screaming. He could feel magic coursing through him. It wasn't as bad as it had previously been, but it wasn't nice. He was beginning to hope that it wouldn't always be like this. He'd forgotten how much he had loved being part of the magical world. It was the first place that had ever felt like home to him. 'Why,' he thought, 'Why can't he see it? He can't see anything. He doesn't understand at all. He thinks he does, but he doesn't. He doesn't understand the pain he's been through. He doesn't understand the nights he's been up, shaking, and crying his fucking eyes out over this. He doesn't understand how he's managed to get here today, who he's had support from, what he's done. There is no way he sees it, as he thinks he does. Hypocritical arsehole. Not a fucking idea about any of this.'

"He plans to become the next Dark Lord," Draco announced into the stony silence.

"What?" Dumbledore announced sharply.

"You didn't think the Death Eaters left out were just drinking tea, did you?" Draco smirked, "They've re-banded. They have taken my father as my leader."

"He told you this?" Dumbledore asked, sitting up sharply.

"Yes," Draco said simply, remembering his last encounter with Lucius, "He told me I could die a traitor, knowing this information, and not being able to do a thing about it. He didn't give me details, only told me what I have told you."

"Thank you for informing me of this. I… we will be able to stop this before it gets out of hand. I'll inform the necessary people, and try to work it out. May I count on your support on this issue?" He asked, looking at Draco, but directing his question at Harry.

"I…" Harry said, but was cut off by Draco.

"No," Draco said simply, "We have done enough for your cause. Send your beloved Aurors in, there are only about 30 of them altogether. We can't afford to do this, we have done enough."

Dumbledore's head was bowed, and he nodded slowly, "I understand. May I keep you informed of our progress?"

"Yes," Harry said, before Draco could say anything, "We can't help, but we want to know what is happening." Draco nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore nodded, "All right. Would it be inappropriate to ask of you Harry?"

Harry considered the old man for a moment, "No. I have been… fine. I have stayed in contact with several people I used to know. Er… I see Seamus and Dean a lot, when they're not working, and of course Sirius and Remus." He felt it best to omit Severus' involvement in his life as well as the twins.

"And you live…" Dumbledore enquired.

"In the Muggle world." Harry replied simply, fiddling with the cufflinks of his shirt.

"The exact position is none of your concern," Draco cut in smartly.

Dumbledore nodded sadly, "I see. Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Harry looked at him for a minute, scenarios and thoughts flowing through his mind, before he said quietly, "No Sir."

Dumbledore nodded again, then stood, Draco, Harry and Severus following his lead, "I greatly appreciate the information you have given me Draco. And for attending Harry, you have put my mind at rest. I'll be in touch." He held out his hand to Harry, who reluctantly shook it, as did Draco, and they walked out the office.

--88—

It was a month before they heard anything from Dumbledore. A lot of nothing happened in that month. Harry and Draco visited Diagon Alley once, so Draco could pick up a new wand. Ginny Owled Harry, and Harry had kept in contact with her ever since. Sebastian's hair had grown darker, as had Persephone's fairer. They spent time with Sirius and Remus, Seamus and Dean and Severus, as well as a lot of time just the four of them, and the two of them. Draco's nightmares were growing more violent, but were very scarce in coming, and Harry's body was finally feeling the effects of having carried and delivered twins. The strain was getting to them both and they were becoming more agitated with each other, as the pressure of having two children got to them. All their friends could do was help as much as they could – they just didn't know how.

"Draco," Harry said as calmly as possible, "I don't give a toss whether Malfoy's hoover or not. You aren't a Malfoy, you don't live there. You live with me. I can't do this on my own."

Draco stuck his nose in the air, "I'm changing 'Bast's nappy. Then I am going to sit down."

Harry made a noise of disgust and turned around, and stormed down the stairs muttering, "Sleeping on the fucking couch tonight… I just can't do this…."

When Draco came down an hour later, after having a nap instead of a sit down, he saw Harry lying on the couch. The first thing that flashed through his mind was, 'How lazy,' before he remembered where he had just come from. The next was, 'I wonder what's wrong with him….'

"Harry?" He said, not as softly as he meant.

Harry sat up suddenly, and Draco's mouth opened as he saw the redness and blotchiness of Harry's face. He raised his hand and rubbed his face, and turned away from Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked, walking over, "What's wrong?" He sighed.

"I don't know!" Harry said, standing up, "Everything, nothing, I can't decide,"

"Is it me? The twins?" He suggested scathingly.

Harry said nothing, and he sat back down head in hands.

Draco folded his arms, and smirked at Harry, "Come on Harry, tell me."

Harry looked up sharply and stood up again, "I can't do this any more. I feel like I'm doing this all on my own, and I can't take it. I mean, I know you aren't used to doing sod all for yourself, and I accepted it to start with. But I thought you'd get better. You've got worse. I'm not your fucking slave."

"You think this is any easier for me?" Draco asked incredulously, "It's not. I got out of hell, and then I'm a father, then I'm back with you. I don't know how to do any of this, I feel so out of place. We've both changed since Hogwarts and we haven't been able to get to know each other again. I never expected any of this shit, and I've tried to do it. You know what, I can't do it either. I've fucking tried, I have."

"You should have told me, I'm not a mind-reader!" Harry told him.

"Yes you bloody well are!" Draco said.

Harry rolled his eyes and snorted aggressively, "You know I'd never do that to you, you dense prick."

"Don't call me names you fuckwit. If you had, this wouldn't be happening!" Draco said angrily.

"Back at you. If I had, we'd be arguing about me invading your privacy, or some such rubbish!" Harry said, stepping closer to Draco.

Draco snorted and looked away.

"Look at me," Harry ordered, and Draco's head slowly turned. Harry shrugged at him and said, "So… what are we going to do?"

Draco opened his mouth and said quietly, "I don't know."

Harry sighed, slightly regretfully, "Me either." He sat down on the couch and Draco sat next to him. Leaning back against the couch, Draco followed, and leant his head next to Harry's and put his hand on his knee.

"Want to have sex?"

"No."

--88—

The letter from Dumbledore came later that night. Both Harry and Draco sat at the table, neither of them hungry, picking at the pasta they'd made.

Harry saw the owl flying down first, and said, "Owl," as it came down. He did this when the phone rang too, and it was starting to annoy Draco. He used his fork to eat another bow of pasta. Draco stood up and let the owl in the window. It held its leg out and Draco sent it away, taking the letter and sitting at the table. He twirled it in his fingers.

"You want to open it?" He asked Harry.

"No," he answered simply.

Draco nodded and broke the seal on the envelope and read,

I "Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,

A Death Eater has been taken into custody. It was Avery, he was part of the Inner Circle and there at Voldemort's resurrection. He was caught in Knockturn Alley, buying illegal substances. His trial is in a week, and I will attend, and send news accordingly, about what he confesses under Veritaserum.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore. /I "

"Well," Draco said as he finished reading the letter, "That's good isn't it? He might confess something to the jury, and then Dumbledore could… send in the Aurors, couldn't he?"

Harry nodded, and smiled weakly, "Yeah, it's good. At least something is happening."

"Yeah," Draco agreed, "Said before, they aren't sitting around drinking tea, they're planning I something /I and the sooner Dumbledore finds out what it is the better. The… the threat is over."

Harry looked at him suspiciously, "You're OK, right? I mean it's your father. If this was Sirius, well, I dunno what I'd be doing. But I don't think I'd be plotting his downfall."

Draco looked at him sharply and said, "He's always been like this. After the way he's treated me, how can you blame me?"

"I don't," Harry told him simply, running his hand up Draco's arm soothingly, But it still can't be easy."

"Nothing about any of this is easy," Draco said bitterly, "You know that as well as I do."

Harry nodded, agreeing completely, "I know. I know. It's all bull shit, but it's our messed up lives. We… just need to make the best of it, and get on with it."

Draco stood up rashly, "But why? Harry, we've done, you've done so much for these people that have outcast you from your home. You don't deserve this. I mean, you want to be left in peace, and that is understandable, but you should be able to do that where you want. You shouldn't have had to move out here to get some peace from the press."

"Yeah, and they shouldn't be assuming you're a Death Eater just because your father is. You shouldn't have been kidnapped, or any of that. But you were. There's nothing we can do to change that now." Harry said, and watched as Draco sat heavily back in his seat.

"No," he said softly, "There isn't. I mean I wish it hadn't happened, of course I do. I would have been with you and the twins the entire time, and I really hate my father for making me miss that."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry protested.

"I know," Draco said, "But I still regret it. But then, who's to say that everything would have been OK if we had been together. Everything now is good. I don't think I'd want to change what happened if I could. It's too good for us now."

Harry smiled at him shyly, looking at him from beneath his hair, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Draco said, and carried on, "I mean, it's hard sometimes, but, we'll get through it won't we? We can't not…."

Harry nodded softly, "We can… we're just adjusting. I'll try and help you more, to do things, and to you know, be more understanding and shit. But… you need…"

"I know. I can't expect you to do things for me when we've got two babies to look after. I mean," he smirked, "You're the mother so to speak and they're more attached to you, so I need to do more in the house."

Harry narrowed his eyes jokingly, "You're mean."

Draco smirked again.

"But thank you. I really… appreciate it…." Harry told Draco.

"Good," Draco decided, "Then it's settled," He stood up and stood behind Harry's chair. Harry looked at him curiously, and turned around, sliding onto the table to look at him at eye level.

"What's settled?" Harry asked in mock naivety.

Draco sighed, and took hold of Harry's sock-covered feet and pulled them around his waist. Harry crossed his feet, "Us. Again. We're good, yeah?"

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, as if considering his options, then laughed, "Of course we are." He put his arms around Draco's neck, drawing him closer to the table, and to Harry.

Draco looked at him questioningly, and Harry just shook his head and leant forwards kissing away any doubts or fears he may have possessed. Draco slid a hand into Harry's hair, pulling his glasses off as he did so, and tossing them aside carelessly. It always amazed him how something that could so closely resemble a birds nest at times, could be so soft.

Their ministrations on each other slowly became more heated and frantic, the only sounds being heard were the slaps of skin on skin, and gasps and moans. Clothes were hurriedly discarded, in a rush to feel the thrill of each others skin beneath their fingers. Tongues trailed, and fingers lingered, discovering places of each others bodies.

An hour later, they both decided they would never be able to eat at the table again. At least not without blushing. A lot. And remembering. A lot.

A/N If there's one thing that annoys me about the Harry Potter films is that Harry hasn't got green eyes!! Grr….


	16. Decisions

**Chapter 16: Decisions **

"Do you think she looks like me or you?" Draco asked. He was hovering over Persephone who was lying on the play mat in the front room. Harry sat on the couch, looking over Sebastian who stretched over the other two seats.

"She looks exactly like you," Harry said playfully, rolling his eyes, "She has since she was born. Her hair reminds me of you too, really dark black, like yours is really light blonde."

"Yes," Draco agreed, "She'll be a heartbreaker, just like her father, won't you?" He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and she turned her gaze to him quickly, blinked and gurgled.

"I take it you mean you then?" Harry teased, looking fondly at his son.

"Of course," Draco said, slightly arrogantly, raising an eyebrow and teased, "You didn't think I meant you did you?"

Harry laughed, "Not for a second." He shook his head at the man, in slight disbelief.

"Harry, you know hearts were broken all over Hogwarts when I came out as gay," Draco said, sighing dramatically, and grinning.

"Draco, you never came out," Harry reminded him gently.

His face fell for a minute, then brightened, "Well, we all know they would have, if I had chosen to bestow this information on their lowly selves."

Harry looked at him for a minute, then fell about laughing, "Christ, you really are too much sometimes Draco."

"Thank you," he said, smiling saucily at Harry, then turned his attention to his son next to Harry, "Hey mate, have you just woken up? Is Daddy Harry ignoring you? Tut tut, we'll punish him later, " he ignored Harry's snort of laughter, "Do you want to lie next to Sephy? Yeah, OK." Draco picked him up and raised him high, causing him to smile, "He smiled, Harry!"

"Yeah," Harry grinned, sliding off the couch next to Draco, "Well, they're three months on Saturday, it's about time!" Draco laid the baby on the floor, and he and Harry gazed at them for a moment.

"You know," Harry said thoughtfully, "I think that it would have been nice to call Bast, Adam." Draco looked at him incredulously as he carried on, "Maybe Evelyn for Sephy."

"Evelyn and Adam … Adam and Eve…" Draco laughed helplessly as he caught on, and said to Harry, who was barely containing his mirth, "Oh, Harry, how long did it take you to think of that? And how long have you been waiting to say it?"

Harry laughed again, "About 20 minutes!"

Draco chuckled, and shook his head, "No. If Sephy had been a boy, and I was here, it would have been nice to call her Timothy. I like that name. I mean, Sebastian's great too, but I do like that name."

"Yeah," Harry said rhetorically, "Maybe. What about if 'Bast was a girl?"

"I'm not sure," Draco said thoughtfully, and looked at Harry, "What about you?"

"I got to choose my name, didn't I?" Harry said rolling his eyes, glancing at Persephone, "What do you like?"

"Em… maybe Rebekah, or Annaliese…" Draco said, looking into the distance.

"Annaliese?" Harry said thoughtfully, sounding it out, "I like it. Where have you heard that name?" He asked curiously.

"It was my mother's middle name," he said quietly, "I always did like it."

"Oh," Harry said eloquently.

No one quite knew what happened to Narcissia Malfoy during the war. As far as Harry knew her death had never been reported, but it had been speculated greatly. There had been many rumours, none of which Harry had believed, that she had taken her own life, that she'd been poisoned, that Lucius had killed her. Harry didn't want to believe any of these things, but knew something had happened to her. Draco had never told him whether he had found out what had happened to his mother while he was at Malfoy Manor. Nor had he mentioned her at all since he'd been back. Harry really had no idea about the kind of relationship they'd shared, or if there even was one. He'd heard some terrible things about the childhoods of the "Junior Death Eaters". He didn't actually think that the things he'd heard were true, but there was some truth to every rumour. He'd known if Draco wanted to talk about it, he'd manage to steer the conversation around to that. Maybe he was finally going to talk about it.

"Anyway," Draco carried on brightly, "Maybe I can choose the next one?"

Maybe not today. Wait… "The next one?" Harry spluttered.

Draco nodded, a bit unsure, "I want more. I want more than two. I would like to be here the entire pregnancy and everything…"

"I don't know, Draco…" Harry said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Draco asked, slightly desperately.

"I never thought about having any more," he said honestly, "I mean… it was really hard last time… obviously… but…"

"It'd be different now, though," Draco said eagerly.

"Yeah… I suppose it would," Harry agreed, running his hand through his hair, and looking at the twins, drawing his gaze anxiously away from Draco, "It would, I know that."

Draco pressed on. "I don't mean having another baby right now, of course not, we couldn't handle it, but maybe in a few years, when they're older."

Harry looked at him, and took in the anxious, sincere look on his lovers face, "There's no way we could handle three children under five," Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.

Draco laughed a little bit, "No. But… think about it, yeah? Maybe I could even…"

Harry smiled widely, "Really? You want to carry it? There is that potion for male pregnancy that Snape mentioned a while ago. I think it would work. We could just… stop taking the Contraception Potion for a while, I mean we couldn't…" he mimed a switching motion, "But… yeah. Maybe. When they're older. We can really think about it."

Draco smiled sincerely, and leant forwards and kissed Harry gently, "And, you know, I'm not only suggesting it so you'd be my servant for 9 months."

Harry laughed, "No? Could have fooled me."

Draco mocked a hurt expression then let it drop, "OK, it is a bonus… but I would like to know what you went through and shit."

Harry snorted, but nodded, believing him. Neither of them spoke for a minute, glancing at each other. Harry started laughing awkwardly, and Draco scratched the back of his head, before laughing too.

"This is silly," Harry said, then scowled as Draco began to laugh at him, "What?"

"You… silly…" he burst out laughing again.

Harry smiled, but scowled, his mouth twitching. "Can't swear in front of them, they'll pick up bad habits."

Draco calmed down and said, "Harry, they're three months old, I hardly think they even know who we are, never mind what we're saying."

Harry looked at them, "Of course they do. They can tell the difference between us, who's speaking, where our voices have come from. They can see us and hear us… and everything."

"Yeah?" Draco asked dubiously, "Are you sure they're not just reacting to the light?"

"Yes," Harry said stubbornly, "They're smarter than you think… don't know how, with you as their father."

Draco looked shocked, "Harry!"

Harry grinned, and Draco rolled his eyes at him, "That was mean."

"But, I don't see you denying it," Harry reasoned, wiping away a spot of… something from Sebastian's cheek.

"Of course I'm denying it!" Draco said, outraged.

"Denial," Harry sighed, "So sad!"

"Oh don't be such a fuckwit Harry," Draco said.

Harry opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again, "Don't swear in front of the children bitch."

Draco looked pointedly at Harry. Harry looked pointedly back. Their front door opened, and closed, drawing their attention to the door. Draco stood up, holding his hand out and helping Harry up.

"This isn't over Harry," he said sternly.

Harry faked fear, "Oooh, I'm scared. And count on finishing this later. I still need to punish you for earlier…"

Draco suddenly remembered, "Hey, I'm punishing you."

"We'll see about that."

--88—

Sirius walked through to the front room, picking up Sebastian as he did so, "Hiya mate, all right? You've grown since that last time I saw you…."

Draco raised his eyebrow, "And the last time you saw them was… when?"

"Two days ago," Harry filled in, rolling his eyes. He sat down next to Sirius, picking up the pieces of parchment that Sirius had placed there before he did so, "What's this?" He asked, waving them.

"One's a newspaper article about the arrest and trial of Avery. I don't know what the other one is. A letter that arrived for you at ours. Came with a Hogwarts owl." Sirius told him.

Harry nodded, "Could be Ginny." He opened the sealed envelope and began to read.

I Harry,

I don't know whether this will get to you. I assumed you were still in contact with Sirius, so I sent it there. I addressed a letter to you before, but the owl come back with it, soaking wet and I couldn't read it, so I sent another, with a charm so if it's returned again I'll find someone else to send it to.

But if this does get to you:

How are you? I'm fine. It's only three months until exams begin, so we're all really busy. It's nice to take a break, go to Hogsmeade for a Butterbeer (well that's what they think we're drinking), write a letter or play a game of chess (I officially stink). I think I'll do quite well. I'll at least pass them all I think. I'm taking Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions and Muggle Studies. Herbology and Potions are still my favourites, even though I'm (technically) better at Transfiguration.

How is Malfoy? Draco… yeah, you know who I mean. I still can't believe it. I'm happy for you though, of course I am. As long as you're happy. I'm sure your judgement of him is a lot better than mine could ever hope to be. Like I said, as long as you're happy! I'm with Benjamin Chadwick, a Ravenclaw 7th Year. He's lovely, we've been together for three months now.

I hope I'll see you again soon, but at least write to me!!

Love Ginny xx /I

Harry smiled at the letter, and Draco smiled at the fact that Harry was so happy to hear from the wizarding world. He was never going to give up hope that one day Harry would feel comfortable enough to return. He liked being in the Muggle world, it was… fine, to say the least. But his home wasn't there, not really. Anywhere with Harry was home; but somewhere with magic would be even more homely.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

He held up the letter and said, "It's from Ginny. We saw her when we went to Hogwarts, and she said she'd write. You don't mind her writing to your address do you?" Harry asked, knowing he wouldn't.

Sirius shook his head, "No of course not."

Harry nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem," Sirius said, "Have you read the article?"

Harry shook his head.

"Are you going to?"

Harry nodded, and began to read it. He sighed and tutted as he read through it, sighing deeply and looking troubled as he finished reading, turning it over to check it, then passing it to Draco, who quickly read it, and sat stony faced.

Harry looked at Sirius as Draco placed it down. "How can they write that shit?" Harry asked, disgusted.

"They didn't write about anything he confessed, they're ignoring it all, the fucking…"

"Language!" Harry hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued, "They only charged him for buying bloody Magic Mushrooms!! They gave him Veritaserum, right?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes. Every trail of a suspected Death Eater, anyone with a Dark Mark automatically is disallowed the right to refuse Veritaserum. Dumbledore told me, well, he mentioned it to Remus, and then when this came out, he told me." Sirius now knew quite a lot about the Wizarding Laws, having had many of them falsely used against him.

Harry nodded, and said, "Right, but they're doing it again. Dumbledore would have questioned him, right? He would have made Avery confess something about the plans. And it would have leaked, there might have even been a reporter there. Why isn't it in the bloody Prophet."

"They don't want to cause a scandal," Sirius sighed, and Draco nodded, "They did it before when Voldemort came back. They're scared, they want some peace."

Harry stood up furiously, "Ignoring it won't make it go away though. If it's faced now, it can be gone before anyone is hurt, or dies! They could send in Aurors, or old Order members. There are no more than 50 of them, are there?" He directed his question to Draco.

The blonde studied his shoes intently, and shook his head, "I only saw about 10 different people, but I heard some of them talking – they didn't stop in front of me… I was supposed to die, and even they don't know how many people are there, for security. They all know Lucius is their 'leader', and I think I recognised my aunt Bellatrix, and her husband, but other than that, I couldn't guess. With the list of who died I could. They estimate there being about 35 – 45 people there."

Sirius nodded, "Makes sense really, if there was a traitor, or some one got caught like Avery they couldn't say who was there. I should think your father's name was mentioned though," he said, sounding sorry.

Draco sighed, "I should think so." After that, he didn't quite know what else to say.

Harry shook his head, and sat down, putting his hand on Draco's thigh, "I don't know what to do." He told then all simply.

'Yes, I do,' he thought, 'I should go back, tell people what's happening. The daft buggers will believe me now Voldemort is gone by my hand… or wand, whatever. I mean, there are reasons I don't have to. But I feel obligated, it was home for so long. I planned on living there 'til… forever, when I first got there, I never expected to have to leave. Fuck. I do, I want to go. And… maybe I could keep this house, let it or something. Maybe Sirius would let us stay with him for a few weeks, to see if we could… OK, I could cope. Uhhh… I'll talk to Draco. He'll tell me whether I'm being daft or not. The man doesn't mince his words.'

"OK?" Draco asked, noticing Harry's pensive expression, and the slight frown on his face.

"Just thinking," Harry answered honestly.

"Want to talk about it?" Draco asked him quietly.

Harry shook his head, then stopped, "Maybe later, yeah?"

"Of course," Draco answered and rubbed Harry's hand soothingly.

The tension in the room was heavy, and Draco smirked, "So… I was thinking…"

"You think?" Harry asked sarcastically, "Does it hurt?"

"Probably not as much as it did for you to think up that joke, but, anyway, are all Gryffindors gay?" Draco asked, half joking, half not.

Harry opened his mouth in outrage, and Sirius raised his eyes from the babies, wide in shock.

"What?" Sirius spluttered.

Draco explained, "Look at what I know. I am on sexuality notification of five Gryffindors, right. All of them are gay, or bi," he rolled his eyes at Harry, "Is… I… Do they make you sign a pact in your first year signing that when you're older you will fall in love with another man? Or is it all that red and gold? Feminine colours will do that when you're surrounded by them so much. Look at Hufflepuffs and yellow."

"What about you? How do you explain that?" Sirius asked, choked with laughter. Harry couldn't breathe.

"I'm unique," he said in 'isn't it obvious' voice, "But how do you explain you lot?"

"Coincidence?" Harry shrugged. Sirius nodded.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "No. I don't think so. I don't know what it is," he said thoughtfully, "If I figure it out, I'll make sure you're the first I tell.

Harry blinked, "Thanks?"

Draco nodded, "That's OK."

--88—

"So what was it you wanted to talk about before?" Draco asked as he sat down to the dinner table. He leant over to the sideboard and placed the baby walkie-talkie in the middle of the table.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of chicken curry and began swirling the sauce around, "I've been thinking…." He didn't carry on.

"Right… and what was it about?" Draco asked carefully.

"Living here. Living in… maybe with Sirius for a while." Harry said.

Draco didn't understand and said quietly, "You want to leave here? Me?"

"No!" Harry said outraged, "You come too. See… see what it was like."

"But…" Draco said.

Harry interrupted him, "I know what I said, what I've said. But, what if I'm wrong. We could be happier there. I love living here, but… doesn't if feel like something's missing?"

"There is Harry, it's part of you, you can't ignore it. At least not well, and not happily." Draco said.

"Exactly. Exactly. I don't like it. I miss it... I mean, going to Hogwarts wasn't good, but maybe that was the anticipation of it. It wasn't too bad once I got used to it, and I was concentrating on feeling bad because I didn't want to be there, and that can't have helped, can it?" He said all this very quickly and Draco had trouble catching it all.

"So you want to go back?" Draco asked, trying not to get too excited about the idea.

"Maybe. I mean, it won't be good to start with, with the twins, and people will find out... but, I think we'd be happier there, don't you?" Harry asked.

"You want to tell people about the twins?" Draco asked, hoping Harry wasn't getting his hopes up for nothing, "Tell them they're mine?"

"Well, they can't be your second cousins can they? People know your family. And I don't want to lie, and it can't be easy for you." Harry said, looking at Draco scrutinisingly.

"Well it's not, but at the moment there aren't many people we lie to is there?" Draco admitted.

"No," Harry said, expelling a long breath of air, "I mean, it's an idea, and it feels wrong living here. It might feel right at Sirius's. We shouldn't buy anywhere until we're sure we want to stay. We can keep the house, rent it or something."

"You mean it?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Of course!" Harry said, "I wouldn't have mentioned it unless I was sure, I know how much it means to you."

"You're not only doing this for me, are you Harry?" Draco asked, "If it is, don't, we can live here."

"It's not for you. Well, not only you. Me, and the twins. They need to be around magic, so they're not gormless like I was when I started Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Harry…"

"I know, I know, I'm gormless now, shh. It's be good for them. And us." Harry said nervously.

"OK."

"OK?"

"OK. We'll talk to Sirius, then… see what happens. Too much is happening in there, with us involved for us not to be there, isn't it." Draco said, saying one of the main, unspoken reasons of why Harry felt they should move.

Harry nodded sadly, "Yeah. There is."

"How shit."

**A/N - I'm not sure about it. Tell me if you like it, thanks. Review responces (actual responces) at Thank you.**


	17. Preparing

**Chapter 17: Preparing**

The phone began to ring, piercing the stark silence of the house. Draco cursed under his breath, and manoeuvred his son gently into one arm, praying that he wouldn't wake up. He'd only been asleep 20 minutes, and it had taken a good half an hour for him to fall. They had not been getting enough food from their milk recently, and Harry wanted to try them on baby food, to see if that was the reason. He glanced at Sephy who was lying on the floor, batting at a toy mobile that he'd positioned above her. As he watched, she grasped a toy, and let it go, shoving her fist in her mouth. The phone continued to ring, and he walked through to the hallway, picked it up, and said, "Hello?" Using his free hand he balanced it between his ear and shoulder, and moved Sebastian into a safer position in his arms.

"Hi. This is Fiona," came the woman's voice crackling through the phone line. The connection wasn't very good; Draco frowned.

"Oh, right, this is Draco, Harry's at the shops. He should be back in a while. Do you want to leave a message?" Draco asked politely. He hated answering the telephone. He'd only found out what one was three months and a half months ago, when he'd moved in with Harry. Harry had told him that he had to be polite on the phone. Draco had just reasoned he wouldn't ever answer the phone, but Harry had insisted that he would have to sometime, if Harry was out, or had his hands full. Seen as Harry had nipped out to the shops, and the only other people in the house were only four months old; he had to answer it. He didn't like doing it, as it involved being polite to people he didn't know, or people that may be rude to him, and he hadn't begun the fight.

"Well," she said, "I was wondering if he… you wanted a bit of company for an hour tomorrow morning? I can… phone back in a little while if you wanted," she offered, obviously not wanting to talk to him very much.

Draco restrained a snort of laughter – very un-Malfoy-like. He had nothing against Harry's pair of Muggle friends. Once he'd realised (or been told by Harry, rolling his eyes) that Sean was 100 heterosexual, he'd become a lot friendlier around the pair – well, friendly for him anyway. Their child was quite sweet, Jack, Draco recalled his name as being, with dark hair, and dark eyes.

"It's OK," Draco said, "We'll be in tomorrow morning, if you did want to come around. I know Harry would appreciate it." Harry wanted the chance to tell the pair that they were moving away, nearer to the remaining family they had left.

"OK, well, I'll be around with Jack at around… ten o'clock, if that's OK." Fiona said.

"Sure… I…we'll see you then. Bye." Draco said hurriedly as there was a quiet crying noise from the living room.

He hurried back through, putting Sebastian quickly on the floor, making sure he didn't wake up. Persephone was lying on the floor, her tiny yellow baby grow was slightly stained, and Draco made a mental note to change her next time she needed a fresh nappy. She was lying several feet away from where he left her. "Hey," he said curiously, "How did you get there? Did you move yourself… such a big girl now, aren't you?" He said to her, picking her up and cradling her, soothing her cries and wiping away her tears.

She sniffed, and thrust her arms in the air. Draco sighed and placed her back on the floor, sitting her up, keeping his hands under her armpits.

"Are you hungry darling? Daddy's going to get you some real, people food. Baby mush, actually. See if we can get you on solid foods, hey?" Draco said to her. She made a small snuffling noise back.

Draco smiled at her faintly and yawned. He closed his eyes for a second, and blinked them open at a sound in the hallway.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Harry said quietly, poking his head in the doorway, then walking through.

"Hey," Draco said quirking the corner of his mouth into half a smile. Harry placed the two bags on the couch and slid down to kiss Draco on the cheek.

"Everything been OK?" he asked.

Draco nodded, then remembered, "Your friend, Fiona phoned. She's coming around tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

"Yeah?" Harry said rhetorically, reaching up and rummaging through one of the bags, and produced a glass jar, full of… something brown, "Well, I spoke to the girl in the shop, and asked her if they were ready to be started on baby food, as they weren't getting full with only milk, and she said yes. This is some kind of mush, apparently banana flavoured. Lovely, eh? It'll get them started on people food."

"People food? Harry…" Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He leant over Draco to coo at Sebastian, who had woken up, and was rubbing his eyes and starting to cry.

"OK, we can try it on them later then. Did you get the nappies and something for dinner?" Draco asked.

Seamus and Dean were coming around for dinner later. They hadn't told them the news that they were moving back yet, and were planning on surprising them later. Harry had worked out all the details with Remus and Sirius. The four of them were going to temporarily move back into Sirius' house, for two weeks at least, maybe longer if they decided to stay and look for somewhere to buy or rent in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, or one of the lesser know wizarding districts.

Sirius had been thrilled that Harry and Draco were returning. He had never voiced his opinions – not to Harry at least, but he didn't like Harry living in the Muggle world. It had been obvious that he wasn't comfortable or approving to Draco, but Harry hadn't been able to see it. He suspected that if he had the decision would have come a lot faster that it had. Having the three of them – and Draco back meant that he could spend more time with them and have more of an outlook on their development, and witness any milestones. Harry was looking forward to being with his Godfather more as well; but he approached the whole situation with a great deal of anxiety and caution. He knew that once they moved back, Sirius wasn't going to let them go again. Harry was just going to have to make sure that Sirius knew it was only temporary, whether they decided to stay in the magical world or move back to where they lived now, in the Muggle world. For some reason Harry didn't see that happening any time soon.

"Yes, I have nappies, and I got pasta for dinner, and sauce. Why they assume I can cook, I don't know. Boiling things is about the magnitude of my capabilities," Harry sighed.

Draco smiled, "Never mind. I think of we fed them baked beans on toast they'd be happy. You're a good cook."

"Thank you," Harry said dryly, "What time did you say Fiona was coming around again?"

"Ten o'clock," Draco said, "I answered the phone."

"All on your own?" Harry asked in mock astonishment, "Well done!"

Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry laughed.

"I'm sorry," Harry leant over and kissed him clumsily, smashing his lips against Draco's, and pulled away, "Forgive me?"

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly, "I suppose." Harry grinned.

--88—

"You're moving back!?" Seamus squeaked, then coughed, slightly horrified and faked a deep voice, "Really?"

Harry laughed, "Really. We… don't feel at home here, do we?" He looked at Draco.

"No, we... Harry thinks we'll feel more at home there. I don't object, I don't mind where I live, although I do prefer to be near magic." Draco said, lying slightly. He didn't like the Muggle world, he was here because Harry was. If he could choose, they'd be there already, but circumstances hadn't dictated well, and he was just happy to be with them at all.

Dean nodded happily, "That's great, really. Are you getting a house, or a flat, or something?"

Harry shook his head, "We… I don't know if I can do it. Be around magic and everything. It's complicated," he sighed, "But we're going to try. We'll be staying at Sirius', and if everything works out we'll get somewhere to live, and if not… then we'll move back here, yeah?"

Draco took a breath, hoping with all his heart that that wouldn't be the case, "Yeah," he corrected himself, rolling his eyes at himself for the increasing sloppiness of his speech that reminded him of Harry, "Yes, we will."

"So, when are you moving in then?" Dean asked curiously.

"Erm…" Harry said, thinking about it, "We agreed on Friday, didn't we, the day before the twins are five months old." He verified that dates in his head by connecting them to some kind of event.

The two men nodded, and smiled, and they continued to chat and eat happily. They left a few hours later, planning to meet up in a few days later, when they'd were moved in to Sirius and Remus's. Harry and Draco then spent the rest of the night up with the twins, Sebastian waking up as Persephone fell asleep, and Sebastian falling asleep as Persephone woke up, and then to give them a perfect night, both of then being awake from 3a.m til 7. They finally got a couple of hours sleep at 7, but were woken up again by Sebastian crying, and waking Persephone up as well.

There was a knock at the door. Harry sighed, and got up from the comfy couch, where he had been dozing as Draco fed Persephone. He opened the door, and smiled at Fiona, who smiled back. She too looked very tired, with slight bags under her eyes, a harassed look on her face, and her hair slightly in disarray.

"Morning," Harry said, and he held out his arms for Jack, who she handed over gratefully. Harry found that there was something about other people's babies he couldn't resist. Even if he had just spent the entire night up with his own, he still loved to see other infants. He remembered being like this from young, and visiting a shop with his Aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley. There was a baby in a pram, maybe a few months old, and he'd peaked over the side. The mother had smiled at him and told him the babies name, which had been Rebecca. But his Aunt had seen him, and dragged him off, the mother looking at him in pity and worry. It hadn't put him off wanting his own one day, or admiring other peoples children either, although he hadn't had much chance to be around young children at all.

"Hi, you look tired, are you OK?" Fiona asked. She put her bag down, and put her coat on the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, we're just tired, they were up all night. When she fell asleep, he woke up, then they were both awake, it wasn't a good night," He smiled tightly.

Fiona nodded in an understanding way, "Yes, it gets too much sometimes doesn't it. How is Draco?"

Harry smiled, "He's fine, tired and grumpy, but he's OK. It's been better lately." Harry had told Fiona his concerns over their relationship, not going into detail, but telling her how hard it was.

"Oh that's good," she said, smiling warmly, "Any chance of a cup of tea?"

Harry blushed, "Oh, yeah, of course sorry. Erm… I'll make one, you can sit in the front room, Draco's there. Could you…" He handed Fiona back the babies' carrycot, which she had carried in from the car.

Fiona nodded, "Sorry for being cheeky, but I'm dying for a cuppa," she smiled mischievously, "I drink too much," she rolled her eyes, "I blame Sean, he drinks gallons of it."

Harry laughed, and they walked into the front room, Draco looked around from his seat on the floor, where the twins were now lying on the floor, Sebastian looking as if he was waking up.

"Morning," she said shyly.

Draco nodded, "Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." She replied. Harry smiled, happy that Draco was going to be nice – earlier that morning it was debatable, Draco wasn't the most hospitable person on normal hours of sleep, and Harry was sure that on only two hours he would be worse. He appeared to have put himself in a better mood now, and Harry wasn't going to question it.

"Good," he said.

"And… how are you? Harry said the twins had a bad night." Fiona said, trying to make conversation.

Draco yawned, and put his hand over his mouth, "Sorry, excuse me. And, yes they did. I don't know why, it could have just been a bad night."

"Yes," she agreed, "Jack has days like that, good days, bad days, there's no reason for it, they just do. Temperamental little things, babies. They get upset at any kind of change in the atmosphere. I'm sure they'll settle down soon."

But that got Draco thinking, "Yes," he muttered distractedly to Fiona, and began to think about the effect the move already could be having on the twins. Had they really picked up on different vibes coming from Harry and Draco, and were they not good? Would it be like this when they had moved too? He shook himself, and decided to give it a better think over later, when they didn't have company.

"Are you OK?" she asked, when he hadn't spoken for a minute and hadn't answered her question, which she'd now forgotten.

"Yes, sorry, just thinking. How's Jack?" Draco asked, hoping very much he got the name right.

"Oh he's fine," she gushed, "He's started moving himself around and everything, it's incredible, they're growing up so fast."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I agree. It's quite disturbing and scary, isn't it?"

She nodded, and answered simply, "Yes."

"I have tea!" Harry announced, walking in, and managing to balance three cups of tea in his hands and a packet of biscuits in his mouth.

"Has mine got sugar in?" Draco asked.

"Since when do you have sugar in tea?" Harry asked.

"Since now," Draco said.

Harry sighed, and stood up, "Fiona?"

She shook her head and patted her stomach, "Still got some post-baby weight to get rid of," she sighed. Harry smiled, and left the room, putting a spoonful of sugar in Draco's tea and walked back through.

The three of them sat for a few minutes, watching the three young children that were on the floor, Jack lying in his tartan coat, which hadn't been removed in fear of waking him, Persephone, who was lying slightly on her side, with her thumb in her mouth and looked to be having a dream, and Sebastian who looked in between sleep and consciousness.

"Fiona," Harry said, "We've got some news."

She smiled, "Oh, really? What is it?"

Harry looked at Draco uncomfortably, who smiled tightly and nodded. Harry hadn't realised that it would be this hard. It hadn't been this hard to leave all the people from Hogwarts, but it was a thousand times harder to leave this woman, who had helped him, befriended him and accepted him – as much as she'd been told anyway.

"We're… we've decided to move back to London," Harry said painfully, deciding to leave it at that, and answer whatever she wanted to know.

"Oh," she said, "Oh."

"We…" Harry looked at his socks, and poked his finger through a hole on the middle toe. He didn't know what to say.

Draco took pity on him, and began to talk, "We don't think we fit in around here," he saw she was opening her mouth, and held up his index finger to stop her, "It's not you, you… we wouldn't have stayed here this long if you hadn't made friends with Harry. You have helped, and you have been amazing. But we think our time here is up, don't we?"

Harry nodded at his feet, and looked up from beneath his fringe. Fiona looked at him, and was struck by how young and naïve he looked at that moment in time, and again, he looked like the 16-year-old boy she had first mistaken him for, not the 18-year-old that he was.

"OK," she said, knowing there was nothing else she could say. She stood up, and held out her arms. Harry stood up, as if under the Imperious, and hugged her tightly, and she whispered, "You better visit." She'd never told Harry about her post-natal depression, or that his friendship, delight in his children, and the love he showed Draco, had helped to stave it off. She just hoped it wouldn't return with his departure.

"I will," he promised, squeezing her tighter, "I will."

Draco looked away, leaving the two to have what he later referred to as a "moment". He hoped Harry wouldn't take this too hard later.

They pulled apart, and Fiona wiped her eyes, "I should go," she said.

Harry shook his head, and told her she shouldn't, and she should stay for lunch. She agreed, and the three of them spent the next few hours talking, and looking after each others children.

--88—

"Have we got everything packed?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded, holding two bags that Sirius had leant them that had a Bottom-Less Bag charm on, as well as a Weightlessness charm.

Harry picked up the twins, who were both dressed in outdoors clothes, and strapped them into the double pushchair. They were taking the Muggle way down to London, there was no fully safe Magical way to travel with babies, and Harry didn't want to take any chances.

"Are all the doors and windows locked? And the heating and electricity turned off?" Harry asked, not entirely sure why, as he had done these tasks himself.

"Harry, love, you did those," Draco said gently, patting his arm.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Harry said, raising his nose and sniffing.

"Tosser."

"Love you too… shall we go?"

"Yes. Before I cry. Oh, wait that's you…"

"Oh shut up."

The pushchair was carried over the step, the door clicked closed, the key jingled in the lock and with that Harry Potter and Draco left the Muggle world, and returned home.


End file.
